Dans la peau d'un autre
by cleoxa
Summary: Les deux jeunes hommes les plus connus de Gryffondor et de Serpentard échangent involontairement de corps, et cet évènement va changer bien des choses. HPDM en premier plan avec un HGRW comme fond. FIC TERMINEE venez lire !
1. Voyage dans le Poudlard Express

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** slash Harry/Drago, n'oubliez pas de me mettre une review s'il vous plait, merci ! Chapitre réédité le 28 février 2007.

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Voyage dans le Poudlard Express**

« Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? »

« Oui, je vais prendre dix chocogrenouilles et cinq paquets de dragées surprise » dit Harry en déposant vingt noises de bronze dans la main de la vieille sorcière pendant que celle-ci lui tendait un gros sachet.

Ses friandises achetées, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Il partageait ce wagon avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il y avait aussi Ginny, la sœur de Ron, ainsi que Neville. Une passionnante discussion animait tout ce petit monde, chacun discutant tour à tour de ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses vacances d'été.

« Alors Hermione, est-ce que t'as fait autre chose que d'étudier pendant les vacances ? » dit Ron.

« Très drôle Ron ! Sans blague, c'était vraiment super ! Avec mes parents, nous sommes allés en Irlande voir de la famille. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Ginny. « J'ignorais que tu avais de la famille là-bas. »

« Si, j'ai une tante et quelques cousins éloignés. On a visité pleins d'endroits magiques et j'ai appris un tas de choses sur les coutumes sorcières locales.

« Ça m'aurait étonné aussi… » souffla Ron à Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire.

« Hé je t'ai entendu Ron ! Figure toi que j'ai appris tout ça dans des villages entièrement réservés aux sorciers. Je n'ai pas passé mes vacances dans des bibliothèques ! »

« Des villages comme Pré-au-lard ? » demanda Neville.

« Oui, c'est ça » acquiesça-t-elle. « On y trouve toutes sortes de magasins, c'est inimaginable ! Tu aurais du voir ça Harry, il y avait même une boutique uniquement réservée au quidditch ! »

« Non !! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Si si ! D'ailleurs… » elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un paquet emballé de rouge et de doré, qu'elle tendit à son ami. « Je suis désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tiens. »

« Hermione c'est…tu n'étais pas obligée, c'est gentil » la remercia-t-il.

Il déchira le papier, découvrit un livre et ne put retenir une exclamation en lisant le titre. Ron se pencha sur lui pour voir la couverture et s'exclama à son tour :

« Ouawouu !!! Les cinquante meilleures figures à réaliser sur un balai !! Harry c'est génial on va carrément pouvoir écraser les Serpentards avec ça ! »

« Même si vous n'avez pas besoin de ce livre pour le faire. » ajouta Ginny avec un sourire complice qu'elle adressa aux quatre autres Gryffondors.

« Harry, tes moldus ont été corrects avec toi j'espère ? » demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Eh bien en fait…je ne les ai vus qu'une semaine, sur la demande de Dumbledore, mais pendant ce cours laps de temps ils n'ont pas été désagréables. Ils avaient surtout peur que Sirius ne débarque à Privet Drive et ne les réduise en miette si jamais ils me maltraitaient. »

Tout le wagon éclata joyeusement de rire. Sirius Black était le parrain d'Harry, mais celui-ci avait apprit son existence il y avait deux ans seulement, au cours de sa troisième année d'études à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles car Sirius Black avait été emprisonné à la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, et ce durant douze longues années. Mais alors qu'Harry commençait sa troisième année à Poudlard, Black s'était échappé. Puis, il avait retrouvé son filleul à l'école des sorciers et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été mis en prison par erreur, qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier de ses parents, mais que le vrai coupable était en réalité…le rat de Ron.

Le rat de Ron qui, depuis l'évasion de Sirius de la pison, avait commencé à se sentir étrangement mal et qui, sans que personne ne s'en doute, était un animagus secret. Ancien ami de Black, Remus Lupin, à cette époque professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avait obligé le rat à reprendre sa forme humaine, et c'est alors qu'était apparut sous les yeux de tous le véritable traître, celui qui avait vendu les parents d'Harry et celui à cause de qui ils étaient morts : Peter Pettigrow.

Heureusement, tout s'était arrangé puisque Harry, accompagné de Ron, d'Hermione, de Lupin et de Sirius, avait livré le vrai coupable au ministre de la magie. Il avait alors subit le sort le plus terrible qu'une personne puisse recevoir : le baiser du détraqueur. Sirius avait été innocenté et Harry avait pu aller passer ses vacances avec lui, après avoir passé au moins une semaine chez les Dursley, seuls parents de sang qu'il lui restaient, mais qu'il ne considérait pas plus comme leur famille que la plus insignifiante des mouches.

Il était heureux à présent. Après avoir passé toute sa vie à être malmené par les Dursley, il pouvait désormais passer des vacances normales, comme tout les sorciers qu'il connaissait. Sirius possédait un somptueux manoir au 12 square Grimmaud, à Londres.

« Et après cette semaine ? » demanda Ron.

« Je suis allé chez Sirius bien sur. Et c'était, avec celles de l'année dernière, les meilleures vacances de ma vie. C'est dingue comme ne rien faire de particulier mais de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut c'est cool. Sérieusement, je t'envie Ron. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ben ouais, toi t'as toujours connu ça. Tu n'as pas eu à dormir dans un vieux placard à balais plein de toiles d'araignée, tu peux faire de la magie autant que tu veux, et tes affaires magiques ne sont pas enfermées à double tour dans un buffet ! »

« Ouais, dit comme ça, c'est plutôt vrai. »

« Et toi au fait, tes vacances ? » demanda Harry à Ron.

Celui-ci allait répondre mais Ginny fut plus rapide que lui.

« Ça a été assez chaotique en fait. »

Elle échangea un regard triste avec Ron, qui continua.

« Perçy est venu à la maison. Maman a repris espoir quand elle l'a vu arriver dans le jardin. Elle s'est précipité sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il l'a repoussé et a expliqué qu'il n'était venu que simplement pour la prévenir qu'il s'en allait. Il a acheté un appartement à Londres qu'il va partager avec sa petite amie, Pénélope Deauclair. »

« Oh ils sont encore ensembles ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Vu le comportement qu'il a eu, je pensais qu'elle l'aurait quitté. »

« Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger que Perçy ait de l'ambition. Au contraire… » expliqua Ginny.

« Bref, Maman a passé la plupart des vacances à pleurer le départ de Perçy, comme s'il était mort…» poursuivit Ron. « Heureusement, il s'est passé un autre évènement inattendu. Un soir, Fred et George sont rentrés à la maison. Ils avaient passé toute la journée à Londres selon eux pour _faire des courses_. Ils sont arrivés vers maman, lui ont donné une clé et ils ont dit :

« _Maman, on a acheté une boutique sur le chemin de Traverse et on va en faire un magasin de farces et attrapes_. Là, Maman a failli s'évanouir et nous on n'en revenait pas. »

« Ouais » fit Ginny. « On savait tous que Fred et George aimaient fabriquer des tas de bazar en faisant des expériences débiles, mais apparemment ils se sont fait tout un stock durant tout ce temps. Maman a piqué sa crise une fois le choc passé. J'étais en train de jouer au quidditch avec Ron et Bill dans le jardin et on l'a entendu de sur nos balais, et pourtant on volait haut. On est alors descendus pour voir ce qui se passait et on a vu Maman jeter tout le contenu de la cuisine sur Fred et George, attrapant les poêles et les assiettes comme elles venaient, et hurler qu'ils n'avaient décidément honte de rien, qu'ils n'avaient aucun respect pour Papa et elle et qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, qu'ils n'étaient que des égoïstes de dépenser leur argent dans de telles stupidités sans penser à leurs études. »

« C'est là qu'ils lui ont expliqué le plus calmement du monde qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner leur études mais qu'ils allaient passer leurs ASPICs comme prévu et qu'en attendant, ils feraient de la vente par correspondance grâce à la pub qu'ils avaient déjà faite partout sur le chemin de traverse et qu'ils feraient à la rentrée à Poudlard. » dit Ron.

« Mais où ont-ils trouvé tout l'argent nécessaire pour payer leur magasin ? Ça doit coûter énormément d'acheter un local sur le chemin de traverse. Et il leur faut aussi un financement pour leurs produits. » souligna Neville.

Harry se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Évidemment, il savait d'où venait cet argent puisque c'était lui qui l'avait donné aux jumeaux l'année dernière. On le lui avait donné à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, récompense pour l'avoir gagné, mais il n'en avait pas voulu. Il avait voulu le partager avec Cedric Diggory, avec qui il était arrivé à égalité, mais le garçon avait refusé en justifiant qu'Harry avait largement plus mérité cette somme d'argent que lui, puisque ce dernier avait tenté de tricher. Alors, sachant que Fred et George avaient besoin d'argent pour leurs projets, il le leur avait offert de force puisqu'ils n'en voulaient pas non plus…enfin au début car lorsqu'Harry leur avait dit que s'ils ne le prenaient pas il leur jetterai un sort, ils avaient finalement accepté en remerciant Harry.

« Oui, d'ailleurs on s'est tous posé la question à la maison. Maman les a harcelé pour savoir où ils avaient eu tout cet argent mais ils n'ont jamais voulu lui répondre, seulement quelques réponses ne signifiant pas grand-chose du style : _C'est un cadeau d'un ange_. » raconta Ron. « Finalement, elle a laissé tomber espérer de le savoir un jour. »

_Ouf, _se dit Harry. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour Madame Weasley puisse apprendre que c'était lui qui avait financé ses fils, mais entendre Ron dire qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de savoir d'où venait l'argent le soulagea.

« Ça va Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Euh…non rien, il fait juste un peu trop chaud dans ce wagon. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il se leva, alla ouvrit la fenêtre à travers laquelle il prit un peu l'air, puis retourna à sa place.

« Et alors, ils ont fait quoi finalement ? » demanda Neville.

« Eh bien ils ont fait tourner la boutique pendant toutes les grandes vacances, et pour vous dire franchement, leur affaire à l'air de bien marcher. Maman a même reconnu qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir le sens de affaires. » dit Ron. « C'est dingue le nombre de trucs délirants qu'ils ont inventés. »

« Comment ils ont appelé leur boutique ? » demanda Hermione.

« Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » répondit Ginny.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir tous passé des vacances géniales…» lança Neville. « Moi j'ai été obligé de réviser les potions toutes les vacances parce que ma grand-mère est devenue folle en recevant mon bulletin de notes. Elle a dit que c'était intolérable que je sois si mauvais et que je faisais honte à notre famille. Alors, elle a engagé un sorcier confirmé en potions et j'ai pris des cours particuliers pendant toutes les vacances. »

« Olala mon pauvre Neville, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. » compatit Hermione en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

« Et alors euh…ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda Ron.

« Eh ben…c'était un peu mieux qu'avec Rogue mais bon…regardez Trevor. Mon prof voulait que je teste sur lui ma potion de vieillissement. Voila le résultat. »

Neville sortit de sa poche son crapaud et, le posant dans sa paume, le montra a ses amis. Chacun se retenu d'éclater de rire par respect pour Neville, mais le crapaud avait maintenant des poils qui lui sortaient des oreilles.

« Ce…ce n'est pas si mal Neville c'est…euh…» tenta Hermione pour remonter le moral de son ami.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et que les trois personnes que les Gryffondors détestaient le plus à Poudlard firent leur apparition : Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

« Regardez-moi ça !! Londubat pense que son crapaud est tellement pitoyable que c'est une raison pour l'exposer à tout le monde… Remarquez, vu qui sont les personnes présentes ici, je comprend qu'elles s'intéressent à cet animal si ridicule… Un cracmol, une sang de bourbe, deux Weasley et un balafré bigleux… »

Pansy et Blaise éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron, Ginny et Neville prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Harry et Hermione, eux, ne baissèrent pas les yeux.

« Bien dit Drago » ajouta Pansy.

« La ferme Malefoy ! » s'exclama Harry. « Toi et ta troupe de glousseurs dégénérés, vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à foutre que de venir nous emmerder ?! »

« Oho…attention, Potter le rebelle ! » fit Drago.

« Ouuuuh j'ai peur !! » mima Blaise en faisant semblant de s'évanouir.

Hermione se leva alors brusquement, la baguette à la main.

« Je te conseille de dégager Malefoy, sinon je pense que tu le regretteras !! » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant qui ne fit plus rire du tout Drago.

Il connaissait le niveau d'Hermione sur le plan magie, et il était loin de penser que la jeune fille n'avait dans son répertoire que des sorts inoffensifs. Il la défia du regard. Il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, un souvenir cuisant lui revenant à l'esprit, la gifle qu'elle lui avait donné en troisième année. L'unique et, il n'était pas fier de l'espérer, la dernière.

« Venez » fit finalement Drago à ses deux Serpentards. « Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à cause de ces incapables ! »

Ils partirent enfin, s'éloignant dans le couloir sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte de leur wagon. Ginny se leva et la claqua si violemment que la vitre se brisa en mille morceaux.

« Ginny… » soupira Hermione.

« Je sais, désolée, mais si tu savais ce que ça défoule !!! Réparo » fit-elle en direction des morceaux de verre par terre.

Elle revint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Ron lui, avait un air admiratif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Herm ! Alors là chapeau tu m'impressionnes ! Je crois bien qu'il a eu peur de toi. »

« Tu en doutais ?! » répliqua la jeune fille peu aimablement.

« Euh, non non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire je…euh je… « balbutia-t-il.

« Ce qu'il voulait dire Hermione » expliqua Harry en venant au secours de son ami, « C'est que d'habitude Malefoy ne nous lâche pas la grappe si facilement. »

« Mm…oui, c'est vrai. » admit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Neville n'avait rien dit depuis le départ de Malefoy. Ron s'approcha de lui :

« Ne l'écoute pas Neville, ce n'est qu'un gros tas de bouse ! Ses paroles ne valent vraiment pas la peine d'être prises au sérieux. » lui dit-il.

Neville ne répondit rien mais sourit faiblement, puis remit Trevor dans sa poche.

« Je peux avoir un chocogrenouille Harry s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur » répondit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

Neville déchira l'emballage et entama goulûment la friandise.

« T'as eu qui comme carte ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé. »

Il prit la carte qui était sur la banquette, au milieu de l'emballage, la retourna et sourit.

« C'est qui ? » demandèrent en cœur Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry.

« Regardez, je pense qu'il va être content. » dit-il en montrant la carte à ses amis.

L'homme qui était sur la photo leur faisait de grands signes de la main et un sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

« Mais c'est Sirius !! » s'exclama Ron en se retournant vivement vers Harry. « Tu savais qu'il avait une carte de chocogrenouille à son effigie ? »

« Euh…à vrai dire pas vraiment…d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé, il aurait été le premier à s'en réjouir. »

« Il a voulu te faire la surprise Harry. » dit Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre pendant les vacances en me demandant de garder le secret, mais il était tellement surexcité qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors comme ça il me l'a caché…attends un peu que je le vois. » fit Harry en rigolant.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'école continua donc dans la bonne humeur et le petit groupe discuta tout le long du trajet. Ron était en train de regarder avec Harry le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert, et tous deux discutaient vivement à voix basse, commentant telle ou telle figure, Ron s'imaginant la réaliser etc…quand soudain Hermione les coupa dans leur programme de quidditch.

« On arrive. » dit-elle en regardant à travers la fenêtre. « On voit Poudlard. On devrait se changer. »

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que les Gryffondors fouillèrent dans leurs valises à la recherche de leurs robes de sorciers (Ron dut vider entièrement la sienne sur le sol car il l'avait faite à la va-vite et avait fourré par inadvertance sa robe tout au fond). Le train commença à ralentir (_Ron, dépêche toi voyons !!_ pressait Hermione en l'aidant à refaire sa valise). Il s'immobilisa complètement et ils entendirent les portes s'ouvrir. Ils ouvrirent leur propre compartiment et sortirent du train, sans rencontrer personne de malencontreux dans le couloir.

Quand Harry posa le pied sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard, il se sentit enfin chez lui. Surtout quand il vit les tours de Poudlard se dessiner dans la pénombre, et qu'il entendit une puissante voix lancer :

« Les premières années par ici !! Suivez-moi ici venez d'ayez pas peur ! Allons venez ! Vous êtes tous là ? Allons-y !! »

Harry sourit en reconnaissant son ami Hagrid, qui avait pour tâcha de mener à bon terme les premières années en leur faisant traverser le lac. Les anciens élèves eux, montaient dans les diligences qui avançaient toutes seules. Harry monta dans l'une d'elles en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron. Pendant que la diligence les emmenait vers les grandes portes d'entrée de l'école, Harry se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. Jamais il n'aurait survécu à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées s'ils n'avaient pas étés à ses côtés pour l'aider et le soutenir quand il le fallait.

Leur transport s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée, ils en descendirent, montèrent les larges escaliers et franchirent les portes de Poudlard, entraînés par la masse d'élèves présents autour d'eux.

Une nouvelle année commençait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**


	2. La cérémonie de la répartition

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** slash Harry/Drago, n'oubliez pas de me mettre une review s'il vous plait, merci ! Chapitre réédité le 28 février 2007.

**CHAPITRE 2**

**La cérémonie de la répartition**

Tous les élèves, sauf les premières années, étaient arrivés et assis à leurs tables respectives. Harry était entre Ron et Hermione et tous les trois bavardaient gaiement avec leurs camarades de Gryffondor.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup, imposant un silence respectueux. Le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie par les premières années en file indienne.

« Ils sont de plus en plus petits. » observa Ron en rigolant.

Hermione le réprimanda du regard, tandis qu'il continuait de rire le plus silencieusement possible avec Harry. La cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer. Le professeur McGonagall alla chercher un petit tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé, et plaça le tout devant la table des professeurs. Tous les élèves observaient attentivement le vieux chapeau, les anciens patientant, les nouveaux se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui était si attendu par tout le monde arriva enfin. Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, et une bouche se dessina à travers une large déchirure dans le chapeau qui se mit à chanter :

Amis sorciers écoutez moi bien.

Je suis le choipeau magique

Jadis créé par les quatre anciens

Les plus malins, j'ai nommé

Goddric Gryffondor au courage sans égal

Salazar Serpentard à la ruse innée

Helga Poufsoufle dont le travail était reconnu de tous

Et Rowena Serdaigle pleine d'une sagesse incomparable.

Ils m'ont donc doté d'un cerveau

Afin que je puisse décider à leur place

Qui devait aller dans quelle maison

Quand leur temps serait révolu.

Tout le monde applaudit bruyamment. Le professeur McGonagall sortit d'une de ses poches un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia. Le silence revint immédiatement et elle commença à faire l'appel.

« Angelina Becker ! »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs bruns s'approcha timidement. McGonagall désigna le choipeau. Angelina s'approcha, mit le choipeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Après une minute de réflexion, le choipeau annonça bien fort :

« Gryffondor ! »

La jeune fille rejoignit la table sous les applaudissements de la salle. Le professeur de métamorphose poursuivit sa lecture, répartissant un par un les nouveaux élèves. Quand elle eut fini, elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique la liste des élèves, prit le tabouret et le choipeau magique sous son bras et sortit de la grande salle. Le murmure des conversations commençait à reprendre quand Dumbledore se leva, imposant le silence sans même l'avoir demandé. C'était toujours ainsi. _Un grand homme_, pensa Harry même s'il avait déjà passé assez de temps à Poudlard pour le savoir.

« Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard, que vous soyez assis ici pour la première fois ou non. Je vais être bref car je sais à quel point vous êtes tous épuisés par le voyage et combien vous avez hâte de remplir vos estomacs. »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et réprimèrent un petit rire. Les nouveaux quand à eux, regardaient les tables sur lesquelles étaient bien présents les plats mais qui étaient vides. Dumbledore continua.

« Je tiens à vous faire part de trois choses. Je vous présente tout d'abord le professeur Ashley Luana, qui nous vient d'Irlande. Elle assurera cette année les cours de défense contre les forces du mal puisque comme vous le savez, ce poste était inoccupé. »

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés châtains se leva, sous les applaudissements de toute la salle, professeurs et élèves. _Elle est plutôt jolie_, se dit Harry. Elle devait avoir dans la trentaine et semblait assez sympathique.

« J'espère qu'elle est compétente. » dit Hermione.

« Oh peu importe… » fit Ron qui ne quittait plus les courbes généreuses du nouveau professeur.

« Ron ! » lança Hermione.

Mais Ron n'eut pas eu le temps de lui envoyer une réplique car le directeur avait reprit la parole.

« En fait, nous avons eu de la chance car si je ne m'étais pas arrêté au chaudron baveur quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes pour saluer Tom, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée et vous n'auriez pas eu de professeur en mesure de reprendre ce poste. »

« Haha, regarde Rogue !! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry tourna sa tête vers le professeur qu'il détestait. On pouvait nettement lire sur son visage une expression de dégoût et de frustration. Tout le monde à Poudlard était au courant que Rogue, s'il était actuellement le maître des potions de l'école, convoitait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal depuis très longtemps. Harry était aux anges d'entendre Dumbledore annoncer officiellement qu'il n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires pour occuper ce poste.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit Dumbledore « Je suis certaine qu'elle occupera ce poste à la perfection. La deuxième chose à vous annoncer concerne vos cours. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que, en coopération avec la haute école des professeurs, nous allons accueillir cette année des stagiaires dans les cours de métamorphose, d'enchantements et de potions. »

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! »

Le silence revint.

« Ils arriveront dans le cours du premier trimestre et suivrons alors la plupart des heures de cours des trois matières dans lesquelles ils souhaitent enseigner plus tard. Je vous demanderai donc de les traiter avec respect comme s'ils s'agissaient de vos propres professeurs. Ils seront même habilités à les remplacer si toutefois cela s'impose, ou bien si le professeur en question le demande. Bien, pour en finir avec ce petit discours, je voudrais dire un mot sur les examens. Je sais que ce sujet n'est pas très plaisant à aborder en début d'année mais comme il concerne les cinquièmes et les septièmes années, je dois vous en toucher un mot. J'ai reçu un hibou du ministère hier m'annonçant que le jury qui vous notera à la fin de l'année ne sera pas uniquement composé de vos professeurs, mais qu'il comptera également des gens venant du ministère. Cette initiative, que je n'apprécie fort guère, viens de Cornélius Fudge et aurait pour raison le fait que beaucoup d'élèves obtiendraient trop facilement un nombre important de BUSEs notamment, mais qu'ils ne les mériteraient pas. Ainsi, une fois confrontés au monde du travail, ils ne trouvent pas d'emplois car leurs compétences ne sont pas valables. Je tiens à vous dire que je désapprouve totalement sa façon de penser mais il maintient sa position et enverra donc des examinateurs au moment des épreuves. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne sais pas où il a été trouver cette information, mais sachez que le niveau instauré à Poudlard est loin d'être bas et que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour vos examens si vous travaillez comme il faut tout au long de l'année. Et sur ces mots, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit !! »

Les plats se remplirent alors par magie de mets succulents et Dumbledore se rassit, attrapant son assiette pour la remplir avec une délicieuse tranche de bœuf en sauce, accompagné de pommes de terres. Tout le monde l'imita alors, se servant copieusement dans les divers plats.

Harry se servit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il vida d'un trait.

« Ron passe moi les saucisses s'il te plait. »

« Pas de pobem' Harry » répondit-il la bouche déjà pleine en lui tendant le plat.

Le repas se passa alors dans la bonne humeur la plus totale, chacun prenant de ses plats préférés plutôt deux fois qu'une. Quand tout le monde eut le ventre bien plein et que toutes les assiettes furent vidées impeccablement, les élèves commencèrent à s'en aller un par un dans leurs salles communes respectives. Harry se leva en même temps que Ron et Hermione et ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle pour se rendre en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Euh…c'est quoi le mot de passe ? » demanda Ron.

« Euh…» répondit Harry.

« Mandragore. » dit Hermione à la grosse dame.

« Bien, si vous le dites. » répondit-elle.

Le portrait pivota pour laisser passer les trois jeunes gens par le trou rond. Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Plusieurs de leurs camarades étaient là, mais d'autres étaient déjà partis se coucher. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur place favorite, c'est-à-dire dans les poufs bien confortables, devant la cheminée. Ron s'avachit dans l'un d'eux et tendit ses pieds vers la cheminée.

« Aaaah…. » fit-il en se mettant la main sur le ventre.

« Ron, si tu envisages de quitter tes chaussures pour te prélasser les pieds devant cette cheminée, n'y penses même pas. » dit Harry.

Le rouquin lui donna un coup dans l'épaule et répondit :

« Non, mais je crois que j'ai trop mangé cette fois. »

« Je te l'avais dit Ron, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête à vouloir prendre trois parts de tous les plats ! »

« Mmmm… » fut la seule réponse que donna Ron.

Après un court silence durant lequel chacun s'assoupit légèrement dans les poufs, Harry demanda :

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont être bien les stagiaires ? »

« J'en sais rien…en tout cas, s'ils sont aussi jolis que la nouvelle prof… »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Tu ne l'as même pas encore vu en cours ! Comment peux-tu… »

« Je l'ai vu tout court, ça suffit… » fit Ron en souriant à Harry.

« Oooooh !! » fit Harry en pinçant la joue de son ami. « Mais on dirait qu'on a un Weasley amoureux !! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Herm ? »

« Pfff ! C'est ridicule ! »

Harry ricana ce qui valu de recevoir sur l'épaule un deuxième coup de poing.

« Hé doucement ! Je plaisante c'est tout ! » protesta-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

« Mouais… Hé, vous avez vu la tête de Rogue quand Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ??? » jubila-t-il tout en changeant discrètement de sujet.

« Il ne l'a pas dit explicitement. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Ouais, mais ce qu'il a dit revenait quasiment au même ! » rétorqua Ron.

« En tout cas, heureusement que Luana et lui étaient séparés par Dumbledore et McGonagall sinon je crois qu'il l'aurait tuée sur le coup ! » dit Harry. « J'ai vu le regard qu'il lui a lancé, et je le connais bien ce regard là parce que d'habitude c'est à moi qu'il le réserve. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas que de la haine, il y avait autre chose mais je ne sais pas trop quoi… »

« Ce n'est pas évident ?! » fit Hermione. « Il est frustré voilà tout. Cela fait des années et des années qu'il demande à Dumbledore de le nommer à ce poste et que Dumbledore se débrouille pour trouver quelqu'un à chaque fois. Cette année, il le supporte encore moins bien parce que Dumbledore a clairement annoncé devant toute l'école qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour qu'il l'ait un jour. »

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne vas pas être de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. » dit Ron.

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? » ironisa Hermione.

« A mon avis, avec les examens à la fin de l'année, il ne faut pas trop rêver… » dit Harry. « Il va s'acharner à nous faire préparer des potions trop compliquées pour nous pour qu'on ait zéro à chaque fois. Comme ça, il sera bien content à la fin de l'année quand il pourra annoncer haut et fort : Potter recalé ! »

« Ouais et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire alors… Je suis encore plus nul que toi en potions, si c'est possible. » dit Ron en rigolant.

« C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas assez concentrés en cours les garçons. Les indications à suivre sont toutes clairement indiquées au tableau et… »

« Enfin Hermione comment veux-tu qu'on se concentre avec cet abruti de Malefoy en face de nous ! Chaque année, on a le cours des potions en commun avec les Serpentards, je parie que cette année ça ne va pas rater… » se lamenta Ron. « Ce type est tellement…rha !!! »

Il étrangla le vide de ses mains en faisant une horrible grimace, faisant comme si Malefoy s'était tenu devant lui à cet instant.

« Malefoy, bouse de dragon !! » ajouta Ron.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire. La jeune fille bailla alors à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Houlala ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée. A demain les garçons. » dit-elle.

« Ouais ok, bonne nuit Herm ! » lança Ron en la regardant s'éloigner vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

C'est à ce moment là que le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser entrer la directrice de la maison Gryffondor : le professeur McGonagall. Elle se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage et y épingla 7 parchemins. Elle se tourna vers ceux qui n'étaient pas encore couchés et annonça :

« Ce sont vous nouveaux emplois du temps. Avec le directeur, nous avons jugé qu'il était plus simple de les afficher dès la rentrée dans les salles communes, plutôt que de vous les faire distribuer par les préfets-en-chef au petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Et sur ce, elle quitta la salle d'un pas assez rapide. Hermione revint sur ces pas et se pencha sur son emploi du temps, qui était le même que celui d'Harry et Ron excepté pour ce qui était des cours pris en option facultative.

« Oooooh non !!! » fit Ron.

« Ouais, comme tu disais, ça n'a pas raté. » commenta Harry. « Demain matin, 8h/10h potions avec les Serpentards et après…oh non ! On est avec les Serpentards toute la matinée !! On a enchantements avec eux de 10h à midi !! »

« Heureusement que c'est tout ce qu'on a comme cours le lundi sinon je crois que je serais devenu fou ! » dit Ron.

« Parle pour toi Ron, moi j'ai arithmancie de 14h à 16h. » dit Hermione.

« Hé, c'est toi qui a choisis de prendre ce cours en option, moi je ne me plains pas… »

« Humf ! » fit-elle.

Elle fit un demi-tour théâtral, faisant voler ses cheveux (les envoyant au passage dans la figure de Ron) et se rendit au dortoir des filles d'un pas raide et précipité. Harry lança un regard accusateur à Ron mais celui-ci répondit :

« T'inquiète, demain elle aura tout oublié ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était maintenant dans son lit, comme la plupart des élèves. En fait, il ne restait plus dans la salle que Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges. Les jumeaux marmonnaient dans leur coin en griffonnant tout un tas de trucs sur des parchemins et ne faisaient pas du tout attention au monde qu'il pouvait rester dans la salle commune. Harry rapprocha son pouf de celui de Ron, se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

« Alors comme ça elle te plait Ashley Luana ? »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était une heure du matin. Les jumeaux s'étaient finalement retirés et Ron et Harry avait passé une bonne heure à discuter de _trucs de mecs_.

« Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller si on veut pas ressembler à des morts vivants pour notre première journée de cours… » dit Ron.

« Ouais, déjà que ce n'est pas terrible… » répondit Harry et se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour garder ces cheveux comme ça ! » dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à leur dortoir.

« Je te jure que j'ai vraiment tout essayé pendant les vacances. Gel, potions, j'ai même demandé à Sirius de leur jeter un sort pour qu'ils tiennent un peu en place mais le résultat a pas été terrible… »

« Ah ? »

« Ouais… j'avais les cheveux bouclés et qui m'arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses. »

Ron fut alors prit d'un fou rire en s'imaginant Harry ainsi, si bien que ce dernier du passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au dortoir. Ils se mirent en pyjamas et chacun se glissa dans son lit à baldaquins. Harry s'endormit presque immédiatement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**


	3. Un premier jour de cours étrange

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** slash Harry/Drago, n'oubliez pas de me mettre une review s'il vous plait, merci ! Chapitre réédité le 28 février 2007.

**CHAPITRE 3 **

**Un premier jour de cours étrange**

Il était conscient de ne plus être endormi profondément, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller totalement tout de suite. Il avait beau eu s'endormir dès qu'il avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller, il avait fait des rêves assez étranges : il avait rêvé que le professeur Rogue lui avait jeté un sort et qu'il s'était retrouvé transformé en vif d'or, mais qu'ensuite il avait été pris en chasse par un cognard et soudain il s'était retrouvé comme téléporté au manoir Malefoy en train de manger tranquillement une pomme sur son lit qui avait alors la forme d'un cœur et qui était couvert d'une belle couverture rouge vif. Son père était alors arrivé et avait lancé un sort pour que la couette devienne verte et argentée et que son lit ait la forme d'un chou fleur géant, et il avait ensuite empoisonné la pomme que mangeait son fils. Tout avait alors changé et il s'était retrouvé seul dans une pièce ronde, s'était baissé et avait ramassé un peigne (nda : désolée Sarah mais c'était trop tentant j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas).

Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir se lever. Il avait regardé son emploi du temps la veille et se rappelait qu'il avait potions les deux premières heures de la journée. Il tenait à arriver à l'heure. Mais après tout, zut ! Ce lit était tellement confortable et il était tellement fatigué qu'il finit par s'assoupir à nouveau, enveloppé dans la tiédeur de ses couvertures.

On le réveilla brusquement.

« Quessia ? » marmonna-t-il sans être capable d'articuler plus.

Quelqu'un était penché sur lui, avait apparemment ouvert les rideaux de son lit et s'agitait autour de lui en gesticulant dans tous les sens et en poussant de grands cris. Comme il avait encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il ne comprit pas tout ce que la personne lui disait à part le fait que cette personne était…WEAZ'MOCHE ?! RON WEASLEY ETAIT EN TRAIN DE LUI DIRE DE SE GROUILLER, QU'ILS ALLAIENT ÊTRE EN RETARD EN POTIONS ET QUE ROGUE ALLAIT LES TUER !! Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le rouquin ramassa ce qui devait être son propre sac et lui lança à la volée :

« Grouille-toi de te lever, moi j'y vais je suis déjà à la bourre ! On se retrouve en bas ! »

Il ne pigeait toujours rien. QU'EST-CE QUE WEASLEY FOUTAIT DANS SON DORTOIR BORDEL !!! Il se redressa lentement dans son lit car il avait un mal de tête pas possible. Ça lui arrivait d'avoir des migraines de temps en temps mais là, il devait reconnaître qu'elle s'annonçait assez coriace. Il sortit des couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses jambes pendantes. C'est alors qu'il vit que…IL PORTAIT UN PYJAMA ROUGE !!!

_Mais mais…mais…enfin pourquoi mon pyjama est rouge ?! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce pyjama, il n'est même pas à moi ! Je ne porte que de la soie pure, et tous mes pyjamas sont verts !!_

Il se frotta les yeux. Depuis qu'il les avait ouvert, il voyait flou. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était dû à son brusque réveil, mais maintenant il commençait à se dire qu'il devait avoir fait une espèce d'allergie ou un truc dans ce genre, que ses yeux étaient tout gonflés et que l'échange de pyjama était une stupide blague de ses collègues Serpentards, tout comme l'apparition de Weasley.

« Blaise je vais te tuer. » songea Drago.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'armoire à côté de son lit et se regarda de près dans le miroir pour voir ce que ses yeux avaient.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il n'avait pas devant lui le superbe, le sexy Drago Malefoy, Serpentard par excellence, mais se trouvait face à Potter ! Non non non !! …c'était impossible…il ferma les yeux et se les frotta avec la main. Puis, tout en continuant de garder les yeux bien fermés, il se massa les tempes et réfléchi à voix haute.

« Du calme Drago du calme. Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. C'est un horrible cauchemar, tu n'es pas transformé en Potter et ton réveil va très vite sonner pour te tirer de ce mauvais rêve. »

Il attendit cinq minutes les yeux toujours fermés, debout devant le miroir.

« Tu vas sonner putain de réveil !!! »

Comme aucune sonnerie ne retentit, il se mit une énorme baffe. Il rouvrit les yeux et hurla de nouveau. Ces cheveux noirs décoiffés, ces yeux verts, cette cicatrice…Potter était toujours là, dans le miroir, le fixant et imitant tous ses gestes. Il n'était pas en train de rêver. Oh mon Dieu il avait pris l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Drago se tata le corps pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai l'apparence d'Harry Potter !!! Potter le saint !! Potter le débile, l'attardé mental, Potter le balafré… le…»

Il réfléchit cinq minutes, puis ajouta :

« Et merde, et Potter le myope aussi ! J'avais oublié qu'il avait des lunettes. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça alors qu'il est toujours en train de les remonter sur son nez, il est tellement exaspérant quand il fait ça ! Merlin… »

Il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, prit les lunettes qui y étaient posées et les mit sur son nez. Aussitôt, sa vision revint telle qu'elle était la veille, alors que tout était encore normal. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte… Son pyjama était rouge, son lit avait des rideaux rouges, une couette rouge, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était ronde et rouge et…

« MAIS…MAIS…MAIS ON EST PAS CHEZ LES SERPENTARDS ICI !!!! JE SUIS CHEZ LES GRYFFONDORS !!! Mais alors…mais…mais si j'ai pris l'apparence de Potter et que je suis dans son dortoir…et que c'est Weaz'moch qui m'a réveillé… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! J'ai pas pris l'apparence de Potter !!! Je suis carrément dans son corps !!! »

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit la tête la première dans l'oreiller. Mais au bout d'une minute, il fut obligé de se redresser pour respirer. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de Potter, car il paraissait évident que ce lit était celui de Potter.

« Aaaah !!! »

A cette pensée, Drago sauta immédiatement du lit en question en le regardant avec dégoût. Ce qui le ramena devant le miroir. Il se dévisagea un bon moment. Finalement, Potter n'était pas aussi moche que ça. Il avait un certain charme, si ce n'était ses cheveux. Drago essaya de se les aplatir avec la main tout en rallant.

« Bordel Potter, comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux pareils !! Ça devrait même pas exister un truc comme ça ! »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, quitta le pyjama (le jeter en boule par terre serait un terme plus approprié) et entra dans la douche. Après avoir passé 10 bonnes minutes sous l'eau bouillante, il en ressortit mais comme il avait oublié de prendre une serviette il se retrouva nu devant la glace. Il baissa les yeux et s'écria :

« Mince alors ! Je vais être jaloux…»

Dégoûté, il alla attraper une serviette (rouge évidemment !) et entreprit de se sécher. Il tenta vainement d'aplatir les cheveux de Potter mais ce fut peine perdue. Il se rendit alors au dortoir, toujours en serviette, jusqu'à l'armoire, où il laissa tomber à terre sa serviette. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir en soupirant, puis ouvrit l'armoire à la recherche d'un uniforme. Dieu merci, tous les élèves de Poudlard portaient le même. S'il avait eu à porter les couleurs de Gryffondor, ça lui aurait posé un léger problème car c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer tellement ça le répugnait. Déjà qu'il avait dormi dans le lit de Potter…

Il lui avait fallu à peu près une demi-heure pour se rendre compte de tout ça et pour se préparer. Il regarda l'heure : 9h. Le cours de Potions était déjà bien commencé. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. A cette heure-ci, tous les élèves étaient en cours. Il s'affala donc naturellement sur le lit comme si c'était le sien, ferma les yeux et réfléchit à voix haute.

« Bon ok…c'est une catastrophe interplanétaire mais je suis sûr que je vais trouver une solution. Analysons la situation : premièrement, je suis dans le corps de Potter. Peu importe comment c'est arrivé, mais les faits sont là. Deuxièmement, je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin mais j'ai intérêt à vite trouver une idée. Troisièmement : Merlin, Potter est vraiment mieux monté que moi. »

Drago avait énuméré tout cela en comptant sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure.

« Je pourrais aller voir Rogue, il pourrait m'aider évidemment, mais ce n'est pas envisageable sous l'apparence de mÔsieur j'ai survécut. Bon alors…réfléchis Drago réfléchis… ».

Une minute passa dans le plus grand silence. Drago réfléchissait. Vraiment, si c'était une blague de la maison Serpentard, ils allaient s'en souvenir. Il était déjà en train de ruminer une douce vengeance contre ses semblables quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Bonjour monsieur Harry Potter ! » couina l'elfe de maison qui venait d'entrer, s'inclinant en allant écraser son horrible groin sur le plancher.

Drago sursauta et se releva brusquement.

« Dobby ? » s'exclama-t-il en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui Monsieur, c'est Dobby. »

Drago le regardait toujours, incrédule. C'était son ancien elfe de maison. Par une odieuse ruse, Potter forcé son père à le libérer contre son gré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » l'interrogea Drago d'un ton supérieur.

« Dobby est venu faire le ménage dans le dortoir Monsieur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais ça ne fait rien. Je croyais que Monsieur Harry Potter serait en cours à cette heure-ci, ça ne fait rien Monsieur. Dobby repassera. Dobby a d'autres choses à faire en attendant Monsieur. Bonne journée Monsieur Harry Potter. »

Et sans laisser à Drago le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il disparut dans un claquement de doigts. Il soupira en se rasseyant sur le lit le plus proche. Décidément, ce premier jour de cours ne s'annonçait pas tout à fait comme il l'avait prévu. Il s'étira puis repris ses réflexions, tout en s'étonnant de la direction qu'elles prenaient.

« Je suis dans le corps de Potter. Donc, je peux faire tout ce que je veux sans avoir à en subir les conséquences. En fait…ce serait même Potter qui subira les conséquences de mes…enfin de ses…non ! Il subira les conséquences de son corps. C'est plutôt drôle dit comme ça. Bon c'est sans compter la honte sans égal que je ressens en ce moment. Eark ! J'arrive toujours pas à le croire…je suis dans le corps de Harry Potter… »

Tout en parlant, sa main était allée se poser sur son front et, inévitablement, sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Ah ouais…c'est vrai que Potter est défiguré… »

Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne dise rien, perdu dans ses pensées, quand soudain :

« Aaaaaaaah !!! Mais…mais…mais si je suis dans le corps de Potter, ça veut dire que…Oh mon Dieu non, ça veut dire que POTTER EST DANS MON CORPS !!!! Enfin son esprit !! Quelle horreur !! »

Il se leva précipitamment du lit, descendit l'escalier menant à la salle commune quatre à quatre et traversa celle-ci au pas de course. Il entendit des élèves appeler Potter mais il ne réagit pas, ne les entendant même pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : retrouver son corps, avec Potter à l'intérieur. Il ne fallait que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'ils avaient échangé de corps. Si jamais l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter, par Merlin il ne préférait même pas y penser…Il sortit donc de la salle commune des Gryffondors, à la recherche de son propre corps.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se trouva donc dans le couloir. De quel côté commencer les recherches ? Il ne connaissait pas très bien ce coin du château, même s'il y était parfois venu alors qu'il lui arrivait d'errer dans le château à la recherche d'un peu de solitude.

« Bon, comme il faut bien commencer par quelque part, je tente à droite. » dit-il.

Il arriva alors à un endroit qu'il connaissait assez bien, puisqu'il y passait tous les jours : le hall d'entrée.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur quelqu'un que je connaisse… »

Au passage, il jeta un vif coup d'œil dans la grande salle où il semblait y avoir de l'animation. Hagrid était en train de réaménager les tables de manière à pouvoir en installer une cinquième.

« Hm…je me demande bien ce qu'il prépare encore…»

Mais il ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps car à ce moment, Hagrid tourna la tête dans sa direction et le jeune homme se retira de son champ de vue juste à temps. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pas même ses camarades. Ils ne le croiraient pas et il pouvait lui en coûter cher, vu que le corps dans lequel il se trouvait était loin d'être apprécié par ceux de sa maison.

Il avait une heure pour retrouver son vrai corps, car s'il n'avait pas assisté au cours de potions, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher deux cours de suite. Quelqu'un s'apercevrait forcément de son absence et on finirait par le rechercher. Il se demandait si celui qui était en possession de son corps avait été assez stupide pour se montrer devant Rogue. Il espérait que non.

Il se rendit assez rapidement au premier étage, puis au deuxième et enfin au troisième. Il se cachait derrière tous les coins de murs, au cas où il apercevrait quelqu'un, puis il se rendit compte que la personne dans laquelle son esprit se trouvait n'agirait jamais ainsi. Et si quelqu'un le voyait se cacher derrière un mur, ce serait pire que si quelqu'un le voyait tout court car on s'apercevrait immédiatement que quelque chose clocherait.

Il se redressa alors, car il s'était courbé sans y faire attention, et marcha fièrement dans le couloir. Lui n'était pas fier de marcher dans ce corps, mais s'il fallait ça pour éviter que l'accident ne se répande comme une traînée de poudre, il était prêt à le faire. Il arriva à un angle qu'il franchit sans hésiter, la tête bien droite.

Il eut alors le plus grand choc de sa vie : son corps était là, devant lui, et il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui était à l'intérieur. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute…ces cheveux en bataille, cette cicatrice et ces yeux verts…pas de doute, il avait bien retrouvé son corps. Et il comptait bien en reprendre possession, car son esprit n'avait rien à faire dans le corps de son pire ennemi : Drago Malefoy !!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Aaaaaaaaaa » s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps. Drago avait erré au hasard pour finalement se retrouver au deuxième étage…devant son corps. Décidemment, ça faisait une drôle d'impression. Il se vit ouvrir la bouche et crier :

« Rend moi mon corps Malefoy !!! » tandis qu'il se voyait pointer un index accusateur vers lui-même.

« Oh oh oh…minute…c'est bien toi Potter ?! » demanda Drago.

« Bah évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit abruti !! Drago Malefoy ?! »

« Ahha très drôle, tu ne crois pas que le situation est déjà assez catastrophique comme ça pour faire de l'humour ? » lança Drago.

« Parce que tu crois que je trouve ça drôle ! J'étais bien tranquillement en train de dormir dans mon lit quand je me suis retrouvé dans un espèce de truc vert en soie, dans un lit vert, dans…eaaaah (NdA : expression de profond dégoût)…dans ton lit Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu encore !! » s'écria Harry à travers une bouche qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Quoi parce que tu t'imagines que j'ai jeté un sort pour qu'on échange de corps, ou quelque chose comme ça ?! Tu délires Potter !! Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu atterrir dans ce corps !! De quoi j'ai l'air ! De… »

« De moi ! T'as l'air de moi alors fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Malefoy ! » menaça Harry en sortant une baguette de sa poche.

« Hé ! Mais c'est la mienne ! » s'écria Drago.

« Sans déconner !! Et comment tu crois que j'aurais fait pour avoir la mienne étant donné que je me suis réveillé CHEZ LES SERPENTARDS !!! »

« Quelqu'un t'as vu ?! » s'inquiéta alors Drago.

« Évidemment qu'on m'a vu ! Ils font tellement de bordel quand ils se lèvent que j'ai été réveillé à 6 heures du matin !! »

« Comment ça du bordel !! T'es gonflé de me dire ça alors que c'est ton débile de Weaz'moch qui m'a réveillé en me hurlant dessus ! »

« Tu as parlé à Ron ? » demanda aussitôt Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui a rien dit de compromettant parce que sinon… »

« Oh oh Potter !! Tu crois que j'aurais été assez attardé mental pour aller raconter que je suis dans ton corps ?! Je suis pas fou ! J'ai pas envie que ça se sache partout ! Surtout qu'à mon avis, il ne m'aurait pas cru mais passons. C'est déjà assez humiliant et gerbant comme ça ! »

« Pardon ?! » fit Harry en s'étranglant à moitié. « Et tu crois que j'ai été fou de joie en me retrouvant dans ce corps ! Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais en train de rêver, alors je suis allé voir la folle qui te suit partout en gloussant sans arrêt… »

« Pansy ???? »

« Et je l'ai embrassée pour voir si j'étais pas en train de rêver, enfin plutôt de cauchemarder parce que j'étais sûr que ça m'aurais réveillé et… »

« Qu…qu…QUOI ?????????? » hurla Drago. « Tu as…avec mon corps…t'a EMBRASSE PANSY ?!?!!!!!!!! Mais t'as pété les plombs ou quoi !!! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Est-ce que je suis allé rouler un patin à Granger moi !! Espèce d'abruti maintenant elle va me coller partout !!! Rhaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!! »

C'était plutôt drôle de voir Drago péter son câble. Enfin pas de voir Drago, puisque Harry se voyait lui-même péter un câble, mais c'était assez comique.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a eu l'air d'apprécier, mais bon je ne sais pas si tu seras à la hauteur de refaire la même chose…» fit Harry.

« Comment ça ?! » répondit Drago sur la défense. « T'es en train d'insinuer que moi, Drago Malefoy, j'embrasse moins bien que toi ?! »

« Hm…ouais, c'est à peu près ça…»

« C'est quoi ces gamineries Potter ?! »

« Mais rien, juste la stricte vérité c'est tout. »

« Qu…qu…quoi mais mais…mais pas du tout et puis euh…et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi Potter !! Tu vas voir si j'embrasse pas mieux que toi ! » s'écria Drago.

Et sans crier gare, il s'avança vers son corps et embrassa Harry.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend moi c'est pas vrai mais, c'est pas vrai !!! Non seulement il faut que j'échange de corps avec Potter, mais en plus il faut que je trouve le moyen de l'embrasser !!! Rhaaa !!!_

Il se recula lentement et regarda Harry, qui étrangement était devenu tout rouge et ne disait rien.

_EUH…merde il y a un problème là il était pas censé apprécier…enfin si parce que j'embrasse comme un Dieu mais même !!! Aaaah Potter dit quelque chose !!!_

Ils attendaient tous les deux, se sachant quoi dire et que faire, quand la sonnerie de 10 heures retentit à leurs oreilles.

_Ouf, sauvé par le gong._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci !


	4. Cours d'enchantements

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Cours d'enchantements**

« Ah ! Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ! Décidément, vous êtes bien en avance pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, mais peu importe, vous allez pouvoir m'aider à préparer la salle pour le sortilège que nous allons travailler aujourd'hui, suivez-moi je vous prie » annonça le minuscule professeur Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard.

« Euh… » firent en chœur les deux concernés.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de ce qui venait de se passait, ce qui convenait plutôt bien à Drago mais pas à Harry qui commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions. Drago Malefoy, élève qu'il avait détesté dès le premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, l'avait embrassé passionnément et Harry n'y était pas resté indifférent. Il avait même carrément apprécié. Heureusement, le professeur Flitwick était sorti de sa salle de cours quand la sonnerie avait retentit et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient maintenant en sa compagnie dans la salle des sortilèges, occupés à arranger la salle.

« Bien, sortez vos baguettes et rangez les tables le long des murs. Aujourd'hui, nous je vais vous apprendre le sortilège Tempêto, et je puis vous assurer qu'il ne faut pas d'obstacles dans vos pattes mes enfants. »

Harry et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes, échangèrent un bref regard et d'un accord commun échangèrent de baguettes pour qu'elles retournent à leur vrai propriétaire, tout ceci dans le dos du professeur. Il ne devait pas savoir que quelque chose se passait.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » dit Harry en priant pour que sa baguette lance correctement le sort.

Les tables s'envolèrent une par une et allèrent se ranger bien tranquillement le long des murs.

« Ooooh !!! Magnifique Mr Malefoy, 5 points pour Serpentard ! »

« Comment !?! » s'exclama Harry.

Mais Drago lui envoya un bon coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Le professeur se retourna vers eux.

« Eh bien oui, vous avez réalisé un magnifique sortilège de lévitation, félicitations ! »

« Euh je…merci Monsieur. » Réussi à dire Harry, sous le regard amusé de Drago. C'était injuste, c'était Harry qui avait lancé le sort à la perfection et c'était Malefoy qui en récupérait le prestige et les points.

« Hé hé, merci Potter ! » glissa Drago à Harry.

« T'inquiète, je me rattraperai !! » murmura-t-il furax.

Mais ils ne purent continuer à se disputer plus longtemps car à ce moment la foule d'élèves arriva.

« Merde, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient ensembles ! » fit Drago. Harry commença alors à se diriger Ron et Hermione quand Drago le retint in extremis par la manche de son uniforme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou !! Tu veux nous faire griller ou quoi ?! » murmura-t-il à Harry.

« Hein ? Eh bien je vais rejoindre mes amis… »

« Attend…je vais te faire un bref récapitulatif de la situation Potter… » Drago était en train de devenir fou. « On a échangé de corps au cas où quelque chose t'avais échappé. Je suis toi, tu es moi !! Youhou la Lune appelle Potter !! Réveille toi abruti !! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser s'ils voient Drago Malefoy se ramener vers eux et leur parler comme un ami !! »

« Ah ouais…en effet…je suppose que moi je vais devoir aller m'asseoir à côté de Pansy alors… » dit Harry.

« Fais gaffe Potter, pas de connerie ! » menaça-t-il.

« T'inquiète ! » fit Harry en s'éloignant avec un sourire en coin pour aller s'asseoir juste à côté de Pansy qui commença à glousser.

« Bon alors Harry, tu viens ? » appela Ron.

_Mais quel débile ce Weaz'moche !..._

« Harry ? » répéta Ron.

_Merde, c'est vrai que je suis dans le corps de Potter !_

Drago se retourna et alla lentement s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au cours de potions, je t'ai pourtant réveillé avant de partir me dit pas que tu t'es rendormi !! » dit Ron.

« Le professeur Rogue était vraiment furieux que tu sois absent » commença Hermione.

« Oh ça va, ça va ! Arrêtez de parler ! » lança Drago.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent intrigués par le comportement d'Harry. Mais évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi il se comportait ainsi car ce n'était pas Harry qui était assit avec eux.

« Harry tout va bien ? » demanda prudemment Hermione.

« Ouais ouais ça va… » répondit distraitement Drago.

« Pourquoi tu fixes Malefoy comme ça ? » demanda Ron qui avait suivi son regard.

« Excusez moi mais le cours a commencé ! » fit le professeur Flitwick. « Je vous prierai de vous taire, sauf si vous tenez à faire le cours à ma place. »

Drago allait répondre quand Hermione lui écrasa fortement le pied. Il réprima un cri mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Je vais prendre cette expression pour un oui Mr Potter ! » dit le professeur Flitwick. Il se retourna vers le reste de la classe et commença son cours. « Bien, comme je vous le disait avant que vos camarades Gryffondors ne m'interrompent pour leur petite conversation privée, je…OH MAIS…MAIS… MR MALEFOY !!! Cessez immédiatement, cette classe n'est pas un petit lit d'amour, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment d'embrasser votre petite amie ! »

« Hein !?!! » s'étrangla Drago.

« Je vois que Mr Potter est d'accord avec moi. Bien, maintenant, si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir faire ce cours. Le prochain qui ose m'interrompre finira avec un mot dans le bureau du directeur, c'est compris ?! » s'énerva Flitwick.

Personne ne répondit.

« Bien, alors nous allons étudier aujourd'hui le sortilège Tempêto. S'il vous plait, prenez vos baguettes et regroupez-vous de ce côtés ci de la pièce. »

Tout le monde se réunit à l'endroit indiqué. Puis d'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit apparaître d'énormes tapis le long des murs, ainsi que des coussins. Des murmures parcoururent les élèves.

« S'il vous plait ! Bien, voilà. J'ai mis tout ceci en place afin d'assurer votre sécurité. La formule à prononcer est toute simple : Tempêto. Répétez. »

« Tempêto ! » répétèrent les élèves.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais désigner deux élèves qui vont venir se placer ici et qui vont lancer ce sortilège. Une mini tornade va alors sortir de leurs baguettes respectives et cela va normalement les éjecter à l'autre bout de la salle. Pour ne pas vous faire mal, j'ai mis les tapis en place. Bien alors…Messieurs Malefoy et Potter tiens, nous allons voir si vous pouvez faire ça, étant donné que vous n'avez pas suivi le début du cours. Allons, dépêchez-vous ! »

_Rhaah…évidemment il faut qu'il nous choisisse nous ! _

Harry et Drago s'avancèrent.

« Potter bordel qu'est-ce que tu fou avec Pansy ! Je croyais avoir été clair !! » se déchaîna Drago.

« Oh ça…c'était pour avoir envoyé balader Ron et Hermione tout à l'heure. Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que je t'avais pas vu Malefoy ?! J'ai un scoop pour toi, t'es pas du tout discret !! »

« Quoi ?! Tu vas me le payer !! » répliqua Drago. « Tempêto !! »

Il éleva sa baguette et Harry s'envola violemment comme si une tempête faisait rage dans la pièce, et atterrit brutalement à l'autre bout de la pièce sur un épais tapis.

« Bien Mr Potter, dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry sourit, Drago retint une exclamation étouffée.

« Maintenant, reprenez vos place. Vous allez tous vous mettre par deux et chacun votre tour vous essayerez de lancer à votre coéquipier le sortilège. Allez-y. »

Harry et Drago reprirent leurs places, ayant mutuellement envie de s'étriper, tandis que les élèves formaient des groupes de deux et faisaient l'exercice demandé.

888888888888888888888888888888

Dieu merci, les cours de la matinée étaient enfin terminés. Les élèves aidèrent le professeur Flitwick à remettre la salle d'enchantements en ordre et se pressèrent de sortir. Hermione et Ron étaient partis devant, Harry prenant bien tout son temps pour rester le plus possible en arrière. Malefoy en avait fait de même : ils devaient absolument discuter. Harry lui avait fait parvenir un mot en douce pendant le cours pour qu'il prévienne Ron et Hermione qu'il ne pourrai pas manger avec eux ce midi parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant partis en direction de la grande salle pour satisfaire les plaintes bruyantes de leurs estomacs (enfin surtout celui de Ron en fait) et Harry et Drago se retrouvaient tous les deux seuls dans le couloir du troisième étage.

« Bon, alors on fait quoi Potter ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Harry ne dit rien immédiatement, puis il se tourna lentement vers Drago et d'un coup, le plaqua contre le mur en le maintenant fermement avec son bras sur son torse.

« Hé mais ça va pas qu'est-ce que tu fou Potter !! Tu m'étrangles !! »

« La ferme !! Je met les choses au clair ! » répondit-t-il furax.

« Arg !! Pardon ?! »

« La prochaine fois que tu t'adressera d'une telle manière à mes amis en te faisant passer pour moi, je te jure que après ça tu auras des sacrés problèmes à articuler quoi que ce soit par la suite !!! » hurla Harry.

«Ok ok ok ça va zen Potter zen !! » Drago.

« NON PAS ZEN J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE SITUATION !!! Tout le monde me prend pour toi et toi pour moi et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de profiter de la situation !!! »

« Hé, on ne m'appelle pas Malefoy pour rien… » fit Drago avec un petit sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Effet réussi. Il se détendit un peu et Drago put à nouveau avoir les pieds en contact, mais Harry ne relâcha pas pour autant la pression qu'il exerçait pour maintenir Drago contre le mur.

« Euh…Potter ça va tu peux me lâcher maintenant…!! » ronchonna Drago.

« Ah…ouais désolé » marmonna vaguement Harry.

Il réfléchissait. Mais comment cette situation s'était-elle mise en place ?! Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Et cet abruti de Malefoy qui ne faisait que s'amuser en insultant Ron et Hermine. Qu'est-ce qu'il le détestait à cet instant même ! Encore pire que d'habitude (qui a dit : c'est possible ??). Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas été assez bête pour les insulter, mais il leur parlait sur un ton méchant et les deux Gryffondors ne devaient pas comprendre les réactions de son ami. Le pire était qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il aille les voir et qu'il leur explique sa situation actuelle. Jamais ils ne le croiraient et penseraient qu'il s'agissait encore d'une des nombreuses et stupides blagues de Malefoy. Mais bon, il était vrai qu'après tout, Harry en avait bien profité pour embrasser Pansy à la place de Malefoy. Il s'était bien imaginé la tête que ferait le Serpentard quand il lui annoncerait la nouvelle, et ça avait à peu près été ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ça avait été un des moments les plus amusants de la vie de Drago…un moment privilégié en réalité car…oui…il avait le pouvoir d'agir directement dans la vie de Malefoy et toutes les conséquences qu'il en ressortirait retomberaient sur son ennemi juré, cette personne qu'il haïssait autant depuis le début.

« Oh Potter ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Pour la troisième fois, je meurt de faim ! »

« Ah ! Ben…en fait…moi aussi » avoua Harry en rougissant légèrement car il était persuadé de pouvoir entendre les puissants gargouillements de son estomac.

« Bon alors aucun problème, salut ! » fit Malefoy en faisant mine de partir.

Harry le rattrapa par la manche et le tira brusquement en arrière. Il le tenait encore par la manche de sa robe quand Malefoy ouvrit la bouche.

« Je te conseille de me lâcher Potter ! »

« Ah ouais, et sinon tu fera quoi Malefoy ?! »

« Lâche moi c'est tout !! Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore, décidément ça te rend encore plus dingue que tu ne l'es d'habitude de te retrouver dans mon superbe et magnifique corps musclé ! »

« Arrête de fantasmer sur ton propre corps Malefoy, tu es pitoyable ! »

« Hein ?! »

« Je peux savoir où tu avais l'intention de te rendre comme ça ?! » demanda Harry.

« Ben quoi, j'allais manger ! »

« Dans la grande salle je suppose… » continua Harry tout aussi calmement.

« Eh bien…au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas remarqué depuis 5 ans, c'est là qu'on lieu les repas ! » railla Malefoy.

« Et toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué nous ne sommes plus dans nos propres corps !! Tu te vois aller manger à la table des Gryffondors et te faire passer pour moi pendant tout un repas ?! A moins que tu ne sois encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, et que tu imaginais aller tranquillement t'asseoir à la table des Serpentards comme si de rien n'était… »

« Bon ça va…comment on fait pour manger alors ?! On ne va tout de même pas attendre que tout le monde ait fini de manger pour aller dans la grande salle ?! Parce que si c'est ce que tu envisages sache que… »

« Oh Malefoy !! J'ai pas dit ça ! On a qu'à aller aux cuisines ! Là, on pourra manger sans avoir à inverser nos comportements vis-à-vis des autres ! Les elfes de maison ne nous connaissent pas…sauf Dobby bien sur mais… »

« Dobby ?! » fit Malefoy en regardant Harry avec de grands yeux ronds. « Mon ancien elfe de maison ?! »

« Oui, lui-même » fit Harry en souriant à la tête que faisait Malefoy. « Dumbledore l'a engagé quand ton père l'a renvoyé. Ça fait un an qu'il travaille ici, je pensais que tu été au courant…toi que les potins intéressent tant… »

« T'es en train de me traiter de commère ?! » s'empourpra Malefoy sous l'effet de la colère.

« Ben…ouais c'est ça. » conclut Harry, ravi d'avoir marqué un point de plus contre le Serpentard, mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer car il se dirigea immédiatement vers les cuisines.

8888888888888888888888888888

Drago suivait Potter dans les couloirs. Ils avaient réussi à se faire discrets car heureusement pour eux, à cette heure ci tout le monde se trouvait dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Il regarda le Gryffondor chatouiller la poire qui était au milieu d'un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, tableau qui s'écarta aussitôt pour laisser aux deux élèves la place d'entrer dans les cuisines. Un elfe de maison surgit presque immédiatement devant eux. Heureusement pour eux, il ne s'agissait pas de Dobby. Drago avait vu Potter le repérer au fond des cuisines et celui-ci semblait très occupé à cuisiner ou autre.

« Apportez moi du rosbif en sauce avec des frites et en dessert de la crème aux œufs » fit Drago. « C'est à emporter ! »

« Bien monsieur. » répondit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant si bas que son nez fit un petit pouik lorsqu'il touche le sol. Il s'empressa d'aller chercher ce que Drago lui avait demandé, sous le regard de Potter qui ne cessait de surveiller ce stupide elfe de maison qui avait appartenu aux Malefoy il y avait peu. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, avec dans les mains un grand tuperware où se trouvait la viande et les frites, et dans un autre où on pouvait voir la crème aux œufs. Il prit rapidement le tout et se dépêcha de sortir, il avait vraiment très faim. Avant de passer le tableau, il entendit Potter remercier l'elfe de maison qui l'avait servi.

_Non mais quel imbécile ! Il remercie les elfes de maison maintenant !_

Drago alla un peu plus loin dans le couloir, s'assit par terre et commença à grignoter quelques frites quand Harry le rattrapa.

« Pas ici, t'es malade t'as envie qu'on se fasse griller ?! » s'étrangla à moitié Harry.

Et sans lui demander son avis, il lui arracha le plat des mains et mit à monter tous les escaliers de l'école, Drago le suivant en protestant grossièrement (Non mais ça va pas Potter espèce de dégénéré rend moi mon déjeuner !! Arrête de courir Potter quand je te parle !!). Ils arrivèrent ainsi au septième étage où Harry repéra ce qu'il cherchait depuis 15 bonnes minutes : la porte de la salle sur demande. Il s'y engouffra avec le Serpentard et referma vivement la porte qu'il verrouilla à l'aide d'un simple sort.

**A suivre…**


	5. Flim

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Flim**

Une table les attendait à l'intérieur. Des couverts étaient disposés sur une nappe rouge et des bougies étaient réparties et allumées un peu dans toute la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença Drago.

« Euh… » répondit Harry.

« Non mais Potter qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici bordel ?! Tu crois que c'est la saint valentin ou quoi ?! Je n'ai aucune intention de déjeuner en tête à tête avec toi !! »

Des pensées fusaient dans la tête du Serpentard. Une ambiance romantique flottait dans la pièce, et il était tout seul avec Harry Potter. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mit ça sur le compte de la colère. Cependant, il était gêné de la situation.

« Oh c'est bon ! Il fallait absolument trouver une salle où on pourrai manger tranquillement, sans personne pour nous poser des questions. J'ai tout de suite pensé à la salle sur demande mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas pensé à cette ambiance romantique Malefoy ! Comme si j'en avait eu envie…Pff ! »

« Ouais ben il y a intérêt parce que…parce que…oh et puis zut j'ai trop faim passe moi ! »

Drago lui arracha le plat des mains, se prit une bonne portion de nourriture dans son assiette et commença tranquillement à manger. Harry tendit le bras et attrapa la boite.

« Hé ! T'aurais pu m'en laisser un peu plus !! Ya presque plus de frites !! se plaignit le Gryffondor.

« T'avais qu'à te dépêcher un peu ! Moi j'attends pas quand c'est l'heure du repas. Et puis regarde toi, vu comme t'es maigre, tu dois pas avoir un estomac énorme ! »

« Je te signale Malefoy que je ne suis pas maigre ! Je suis mince, tout simplement. Hé oui contrairement à d'autres, l'entraînement de Quidditch m'a donné certains avantages… »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! » demanda vivement Drago en relevant le nez de son assiette.

« Oh rien simplement…j'ai remarqué ce matin en me lavant que tes muscles n'étaient pas très…développés. » dit simplement Harry avec un sourire sur la bouche.

« Qu…quoi ???? »

_Attend je rêve pas là par merlin il viens bien de m'avouer qu'il m'avait maté ce matin dans me miroir en sortant de la douche ?! Aaaaaaaaah !!!_

« Potter, je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Drago.

Celui-ci nota la surprise bien lisible sur le visage du Gryffondor mais il n'attendit cependant pas son accord pour dire :

« T'es gay ? »

« Hein ?!?! » S'étrangla Harry alors qu'il était en train de boire du jus de citrouille. Il recracha aussitôt la boisson sur Drago.

« Oh non mais ça va pas !! Tu pourrais au moins faire gaffe à ce que tu fais ! Tout ça parce que j'ai découvert que tu étais gay, non mais franchement !! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS GAY MALEFOY !! Met toi bien ça dans le crâne ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

« Ah ouais, et bien prouve le moi. » Dit-il tout simplement en le fixant droit dans les yeux, après s'être essuyé le visage avec une serviette.

« Hein ?! Mais je…euh…je n'ai rien à prouver du tout » Bafouilla Harry gêné par le fait que Malefoy le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Et encore moins à toi. »

Et sur ce, il prit la direction de la porte qu'il déverrouilla aussi simplement qu'il l'avait verrouillée.

« Euh Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'en vais, tu me tape sur les nerfs, alors je vais faire un tour où tu ne seras pas là ! » répondit Harry.

« Et comment tu fera si jamais tu croise quelqu'un que tu connais ? » dit Drago en s'approchant de lui.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

« Hé je te rappelle que t'es dans mon corps Potter ! » lui cria Drago alors qu'Harry était déjà dans le couloir.

« Va te faire foutre ! J'en ai assez de toi ! » lui répondit-il alors qu'il prenait les escaliers pour descendre dans les étages du château.

Drago referma la porte de la salle sur demande et s'adossa à un mur pour réfléchir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !! Bon ok, je l'ai peut-être un peu cherché et alors ! C'est dans ma nature de Serpentard d'être comme ça ! Pfff, et dire que je suis dans ce corps…eark ! Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant que Potter a piqué sa petite crise, il va falloir que je le retrouve parce qu'il se balade quand même avec mon corps !_

Drago se pencha par-dessus la rampe d'escalier pour voir s'il pouvait encore apercevoir ses magnifiques cheveux blonds mais Potter avait déjà disparu.

« Hé merde ! Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ! »

Il se lança alors à la poursuite du Gryffondor, ne sachant pas trop où aller. Il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et par miracle ne croisa personne. Mais quand il arriva devant la grande salle, quelqu'un le bouscula et il tomba au sol.

« Hé regarde un peu devant toi espèce d'abruti ! » dit-il en se relevant et en se massant l'épaule.

Il leva la tête pour voir qui l'avait fait tomber et reconnu Ginny Weasley.

_Oh non encore un Weasley ! _

Cependant, Ginny avait les yeux larmoyants.

« Je…désolée Harry. » réussit-elle à dire la gorge nouée, en s'enfuyant.

« Pfff, ridicule ! » s'exclama Drago pour lui-même.

Il s'éloigna dans le hall quand :

« Harry tu exagères ! »

Drago connaissait cette voix. Il se retourna pour voir à qui elle appartenait.

_Oh non il ne manquait plus que la sang de bourbe ! Heureusement que son copain Weaz'moche n'est pas là_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec quand elle l'eut rattrapé.

« Harry ça suffit ! Tu n'es plus le même ! Je ne te reconnais plus, Ron non plus. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous fuir ! Ce matin tu n'as même pas assisté au cours de Potions. Ensuite pendant le cours d'enchantements tu as plus parlé avec Malefoy qu'avec nous et puis ensuite tu nous dis que tu ne peux pas manger avec nous ! »

« Laisse moi tranquille, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » dit-il simplement en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Hermione ne lâcha pas prise et lui enchaîna le pas aussitôt.

« Fuir une fois de plus ne servira à rien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Pot…euh Malefoy ? »

Hermione le regarda sans paraître comprendre puis, vexée, elle tourna les talons et repartit dans la grande salle.

_Réponds moi pas surtout ! Bon tant pis, il va falloir que je me débrouille tout seul pour retrouver ce sal Gryffondor qui se balade dans mon corps parfait !_

88888888888888888888888

Harry déambulait près du lac. Il avait fait en sorte de n'être vu par personne qu'il connaissait. Il ne tenait pas à avoir à se faire passer pour Malefoy. Il avait un instant pensé à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide, mais qu'il voulait que le directeur lui soit d'un quelconque secours, il devait d'abord découvrir pourquoi avec Malefoy ils avaient échangé de corps. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison. On n'échange pas de corps comme ça quand même ! Il arriva près d'un arbre et, étant un peu fatigué, décida de faire une pause. Il s'assit le long de l'arbre, le dos callé et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Mais après cinq minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester assis ici sans rien faire. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il se releva donc et se dirigea sans vraiment y penser vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il aimait venir là quand il ne se sentait pas très bien et, d'habitude, il aurait frappé à la porte, son ami serait venir lui ouvrir, l'aurait fait entrer, aurait préparé un thé et Harry l'aurait bu en discutant avec lui, tout en se cassant les dents sur des biscuits plus durs que de la pierre et en caressait distraitement la tête de Crockdur. Il songea un instant à aller le voir tout de même, et à lui expliquer la situation, mais jamais Hagrid ne croirait Malefoy. Celui-ci avait été tellement odieux et malpoli avec lui qu'Harry était persuadé que s'il venait le voir un jour, Hagrid se ferait une joie de le donner en guise de repas à l'une des créatures qu'il élevait en élevage secret. Son ami demi géant avait toujours eu en effet une passion pour ce genre de créatures qu'il trouvait, selon lui, tout à fait passionnantes. De Norbert le dragon à Buck l'hippogriffe, en passant par Touffu le chien à trois têtes, Hagrid les aimait tous.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain, derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, un espèce de truc rose attira son attention. Harry haussa un sourcil quand soudain la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit à la volée, Hagrid se précipitant dans son jardin. Heureusement, il était partit du côté où Harry n'était pas et donc il n'avait pas été repéré. Harry jugea bon de tout de même s'éloigner un peu. Il prenait la direction du petit bois situé pas très loin quand « le truc rose » lui fonça dessus.

« Hé mais qu'est-ce que… » commença Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la petite bête lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Harry obéit mais ouvrit aussitôt la bouche quand Hagrid vint dans leur direction.

« Oh allons voyons ne sois pas timide ! Ça fait du bien un bon bain et puis ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Rha, ce n'est pas possible ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il reviendra bien plus tard, à l'heure du dîner. Je vais aller m'occuper des autres en attendant. C'est bizarre que ce soit le seul qui n'aime pas l'eau. Boa…peu importe. » fit Hagrid en rentrant chez lui en claquant sa porte.

Harry ne comprenant pas. Hagrid était passé à quelques centimètres d'eux et ne les avait pas vu. Apparemment, cette petite créature lui appartenait. Harry commençait à se relever quand soudain la petite bête ouvrit le bouche :

« Nous pas rester là Monsieur. Moi pas envie de prendre un bain. Viens avec moi. »

Et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva tiré en avant par le bras dans la direction du bois où il voulait se rendre peu de temps avant. Quand ils furent hors de vus de quiconque, la petite bête consentit enfin à lâcher Harry.

« Nous bien mieux ici ! » dit-elle en souriant joyeusement. « Moi Flim Monsieur. Moi être un Bouick. »

La petite bête s'allongea alors dans l'herbe et Harry l'observa. Il avait devant lui une sorte de pompon rose monté sur de minuscules pattes, avec de gros yeux globuleux, des oreilles triangulaires et un gros nez rond.

_Il pourrait tout aussi bien être un cousin de Dobby_ pensa Harry.

« Euh…excuse moi…Flim ? » appela Harry.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Comment se fait-il qu'Hagrid ne nous ait pas vu quand il est passé devant nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi avoir lancé sort d'invisibilité Monsieur, parce que Flim pas avoir envie de prendre un bain. »

« Ah…ça explique tout…euh…Flim c'est ça ? »

« Oui Monsieur ? » refit-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

« Tu…euh…d'où viens-tu ? »

« Cabane de Hagrid Monsieur. Moi être né là-bas mais moi pas aimer les bains Monsieur. Moi avoir entendu un jour papa Hagrid dire que lui avoir acheté œuf de moi à un autre Monsieur dans un bar. »

_C'est du Hagrid tout craché ça…_

« Tu es donc une créature magique… »

« Oui Monsieur. Moi avoir plusieurs pouvoirs magiques Monsieur. Toi vouloir une démonstration ? » Demanda-t-il la mine réjouie.

« Euh…non non ça ira merci Flim » répondit poliment Harry, peu désireux d'avoir affaire à de la magie qui lui était totalement inconnue.

« Tu es sûr Monsieur, pourtant moi avoir pouvoirs très rigolos tu sais. »

« Comme quoi par exemple ? » demanda Harry, sa curiosité reprenant vite le dessus.

« Oh moi pouvoir rendre les choses invisibles, moi pouvoir briller dans le noir, moi pouvoir chanter pour faire endormir les gens, moi connaître la magie de l'esprit et du corps, moi pouvoir faire pousser mes poils quand moi avoir froid, moi pouvoir… » Débita-t-il d'une seule traite.

Mais Harry avait capté quelque chose qui semblait intéressant dans cette liste de capacité, et il l'interrompit :

« Qu…quoi quoi attend tu…tu as parlé de la magie de l'esprit et du corps ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? » demanda Harry.

« Ça être puissante magie Monsieur. Ça être notre magie, la magie des Bouicks. »

Flim s'arrêta là, jugeant inutile d'en expliquer plus, comme si tout était dit. Mais Harry eut un doute soudain. En fait, il avait eut ce doute dès que Flim avait parlé de cette magie.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« Moi Monsieur ? Ou mes frères et sœurs ? »

« Tu n'es pas tout seul ?? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oh non Monsieur, papa Hagrid avoir acheté plusieurs œufs dans le bar au Monsieur bizarre, et moi avoir trois frères et quatre sœurs. Nous êtres huit Monsieur. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ça ressemblait tellement à Hagrid de se lancer dans un élevage secret que ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela en fin de compte. En fait, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Mais soudain, son doute lui revint en tête.

« Quand êtes vous nés Flim ? Toi et tes frères et sœurs ? »

« Nous êtes tous nés en même temps Monsieur. Il y a exactement quatre jours Monsieur. »

Quatre jours…non, ça ne collait pas. Harry s'assit tranquillement dans l'herbe.

« Mais nous avoir fait grande fête trois jours après notre naissance Monsieur. »

Harry se releva si brusquement qu'il failli tomber.

« Quoi ?? » demanda-t-il. « De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

« Ça être fête de notre naissance Monsieur. Nous toujours faire ainsi. Fête de naissance trois jours après la naissance. »

Harry se demandait comment Flim pouvait-il savoir qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, mais apparemment la créature semblait savoir bien plus de choses qu'elle n'était censé en apprendre en quatre jours. Harry regarda distraitement les arbres autour de lui, mais Flim continua à parler.

« Toujours comme ça Monsieur. Nous naître, puis trois jours après fêter la naissance en faisant magie ancienne. »

Harry failli s'étrangler en attendant ça.

« Qu…quoi ? Tu as pratiqué la magie ancienne ? Cette magie dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui Monsieur, avec mes frères et sœurs. »

« En quoi elle consiste exactement cette magie ?? »

« Moi pas pouvoir expliquer Monsieur. Ça être magie ancienne et moi pouvoir parler seulement avec mes frères et sœurs Bouicks. Moi en avoir déjà trop dit Monsieur. A bientôt Monsieur ! »

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu le retenir, Flim devint invisible et Harry put voir l'herbe s'aplatir sous ses petits pieds. Il se rendait dans la cabane de Hagrid. Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'Harry appréciait avoir Hermione à ses côtés. La jeune fille devait certainement avoir lu quelque chose à propos de cette magie. Il était sûr que c'étaient les Bouicks qui étaient responsables de l'échange de corps avec Drago. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Tout correspondait. Cette fameuse fête avait eu lieu le jour juste avant la rentrée, probablement même le soir où les élèves étaient arrivés à Poudlard en train. Tout cela fusait dans la tête d'Harry. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était sûr que Flim n'y était pas pour rien dans ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Dès que ce dernier avant disparu dans la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry s'était levé dans s'en rendre compte et il courrait maintenant vers le château, les élèves se retourna vers lui sur son passage. Mais il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il était décidé à aller à un endroit précis, qu'il évitait d'ordinaire, mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il regarda sa montre : il était quinze heures. C'est bon, elle était encore ouverte.

Mais, alors qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, quelqu'un lui fonça dedans.

**A suivre…**


	6. Bibliothèque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 6**

**La bibliothèque**

Il se releva tant bien que mal et leva les yeux pour se retrouver face à…lui-même.

« Oh…c'est toi » fit simplement Harry.

« Non mais t'as débloqué ou quoi de te barrer comme ça !! T'es allé où ? T'a fais quoi ? T'a vu qui ? » demanda Drago.

« Hé, c'est un interrogatoire là ou quoi ?! Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! » se défendit Harry.

« Oh que si justement, parce que tu te déplace dans MON corps et c'est MOI que les gens voient. Alors, t'étais passé où ?? Ça fait au moins une heure que je te cherche dans tout le château ! »

« Oh…je t'ai tellement manqué que ça ? » fit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Arrête de rêver Potter, je m'inquiète seulement de ce que tu fais avec mon corps. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit traîner avec n'importe qui n'importe où et, vu tes relations, je t'avouerais que je ne te fais pas confiance. » expliqua Drago.

« Comme si c'était une surprise… » marmonna Harry.

« Bon alors t'étais où ?! »

« Plus tard, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

Il fit un pas de côté et se remit à courir, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction du quatrième étage. Il devait absolument savoir.

Il arrivait en haut du dernier escalier qui menait à l'étage où il voulait se rendre quand soudain, il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il releva vivement la tête vers…lui-même, enfin son corps plutôt.

« MALEFOY !!!! »

« Ouiii ? » fit Drago en prenant un faux air innocent.

« Espèce de malade, tu va me le payer ! »

Harry se releva et se jeta sur lui, si bien qu'ils atterrirent en bas de l'escalier sur lequel ils étaient, en faisant un roulé boulé, tous les deux emmêlés l'un dans l'autre.

« Potter !! Mais t'es complètement débile t'aurais pu nous tuer en nous jetant dans cet escalier !!! »

« Quoi ?! Attend, et qui est-ce qui m'a fait un croche patte ya pas cinq minutes dans l'escalier pour que j'aille me casser le nez sur une marche ?! Remarque, ce n'est pas mon nez après tout si tu tiens vraiment à être défiguré c'est ton problème ! »

« T'avise pas de toucher à mon corps parfait Potter ! » menaça Drago.

« Ah ouais pourquoi ? Tu vas encore me faire un croche patte ? Hou je meurs de peur ! » fit Harry.

« Quand je pose une question, j'entend qu'on me réponde Potter ! »

« Attend mais pour qui tu te prend là t'es pas le centre du monde ! Arrête de tourner un peu autour de ton nombril et ouvre les yeux !! Et à propos de réponses, j'en ai quelques unes à trouver aussi alors laisse moi passer ! » s'exclama Harry à Drago qui venait de se placer en lui et l'accès à l'escalier.

Drago sourit alors et simplement répondit :

« Non. »

« Malefoy pousse-toi ! »

« Non Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne m'enlèverai pas. »

« LOCOMOTOR MORTIS !!! » s'écria alors Harry.

_Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je sais qu'il va vouloir se venger, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le choix…Et puis depuis quand est-ce que ça me pose un problème de lancer un sort à Drago Malefoy ! Youhou Harry reprend toi ! Tu le détestes, il te déteste, vous vous détestez tous les deux alors pas de pitié…enfin je crois !_

Il se dépêcha de monter l'escalier accédant au quatrième étage, sous les cris dégénérés de Malefoy qui l'insultait maintenant de tous les noms en espérant que celui-ci revienne vers lui et lève le maléfice…sans espoir. Harry espérait juste qu'il n'ameuterait pas toute l'école avec ses hurlements.

Il arriva en courant devant les doubles portes de la bibliothèque. Il prit plusieurs inspirations visant à le calmer, il ne pouvait tout de même pas arriver essoufflé dans la bibliothèque, ça ferait louche. Une fois que son cœur eut retrouvé un battement normal, il poussa une des portes et entra.

888888888888888888888

Harry n'avait pas du rester concentré longtemps sur le sort qu'il avait lancé à Drago car un quart d'heure à peine après qu'il l'eut fait et disparu du champ de vision du Serpentard, ce dernier récupéra l'usage de ses jambes. Il avait mal à la gorge à force de s'être égosillé pendant quinze minutes à traiter Potter de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais il avait tellement envie de le frapper qu'il lui fallait absolument quelque chose pour se défouler. Il l'avait remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, insulter les gens était sa méthode zen.

Il se releva car un portrait lui fit remarquer qu'il était toujours étendu en plein passage de l'escalier.

Soit, Potter avait des choses à faire. Eh bien lui aussi venait de trouver des choses à faire. Potter allait payer, quitte à ce que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que quelque chose clochait et que les deux jeunes hommes avaient échangé de corps.

_Je sens que je vais bien me marrer moi…niak niak niak !_

88888888888888888888888

Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer ses recherches, Harry se rendit au tableau qui recensait tous les rayons de la bibliothèque.

1. Histoire des sorciers

2. Sorciers célèbres

3. Livres de cours

4. Enchantements

5. Potions

6. Créatures magiques

7. Magie en général

« Je vais aller voir dans le rayon 6 » dit-il pour lui-même.

Il s'y dirigea et arriva à l'entrée d'une immense allée. Tous les rayons étaient de cette taille de toute façon. Cette bibliothèque était gigantesque. Harry se demanda vaguement comment ce pouvait être le lieu favori d'Hermione mais connaissant la jeune fille, il se dit que ça lui correspondait plutôt bien en fin de compte.

Il s'avança et commença à regarder les intitulés des ouvrages.

Alors voyons voir…c'est rangé par ordre alphabétique heureusement…B…B…ah voila ! Bandimon…basilic, bicorne, bigfoot, billywig, botruc…Bouick ! C'est ça !

Harry sortit l'énorme volume de son étagère et alla d'installer à une table, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il sourit, il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était la table d'Hermione. La jeune fille s'installait toujours ici, et personne à Poudlard n'aurait eu l'idée de lui prendre sa place, même en son absence. Tout le monde savait bien à, quel point elle était studieuse et ne supportait pas qu'on la dérange quand elle étudiait.

Mais bon, après tout Harry était son meilleur ami et il était sûr qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Enfin…en ce moment il était dans le corps de Malefoy ce qui était passablement problématique était donné la haine qu'il inspirait à la jeune Gryffondor. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son poignet…avant de se rappeler que Malefoy était un sorcier « de pure sang », comme il s'acharnait à le dire lui-même à toute l'école, et que par conséquent jamais il ne possèderait un objet moldu, et qu'il n'en porterait encore moins sur lui. Donc pour la montre, autant oublier tout de suite.

« Bon tant pis, je prend le risque, Hermione doit être en cours à l'heure qu'il est. Je lui expliquerais tout quand j'aurais retrouvé mon corps et je suis persuadé qu'elle comprendra l'urgence de la situation. »

Harry s'assit donc à la « table d'Hermione » et posa devant lui le volumineux livre. Bon sang mais comment ce livre peut-il être aussi gros ! Il ne doit pas y en avoir autant à dire que ça sur ces petites bêtes roses ! Et pourtant…Le jeune homme passa donc l'heure suivante à s'abîmer les yeux sur les minuscules caractères (hé oui non seulement ce livre est gros mais en plus c'est écrit tout petit). Le livre ne comportant pas d'index, il était donc obligé de tout lire. Attentivement qui plus est, car même un détail pouvait lui être utile. Enfin, il arriva à ce qui l'intéressait (à la fin du livre évidemment !).

_« Les Bouicks sont des créatures magiques très intéressantes. Certes, leur élevage est interdit en Grande-Bretagne mais on sait qu'ils sont tout à fait légitimes dans certaines régions d'Irlande. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ces petites boules roses, mignonnes comme tout sont interdites ? Tout simplement à cause de leur caractère magique. En effet, ils possèdent de nombreux pouvoirs magiques. Allant de l'invisibilité à la capacité de contrôler leur pilosité, en passant par la possibilité de transplaner, le plus important de leur pouvoir reste celui concernant l'ancienne magie._

_Peu de gens connaissent cette sorte de magie car elle n'est quasiment plus pratiquée et reste très dangereuse et compliquée à réaliser par un(e) sorcier(e), même pour les plus puissants. _

_Il existe de nombreuses applications de l'ancienne magie mais celle dont les Bouicks font part est la magie du corps et de l'esprit. Il faut tout d'abord savoir que lorsqu'ils naissent, ces créatures acquièrent systématiquement les connaissances et toute l'expérience de leurs ancêtres. Entre autre, tous les Bouicks font et feront toujours une cérémonie au soir de leur troisième jour. Cette cérémonie est à caractère dangereux, c'est pourquoi l'élevage de ces êtres a été interdit sur tout le territoire de Grande-Bretagne depuis 1921. _

_En effet cette année, dans la ville de Norwich, un couple de sorciers s'est pris d'adoration pour les Bouicks et ont achetés une centaine de leurs œufs, qui ont évidemment tous éclos en même temps. Le ministre de la magie n'a pas été alerté de leur nombre important tout simplement car les sorciers possédaient une immense propriété et cachaient donc les créatures sur tout ce terrain, dissimulant leur existence à l'aide de sortilèges de protection. Nous avons recueilli le témoignage précis des deux sorciers en question. Le soir de leur troisième jour d'existence, tous leurs Bouicks se sont réunis en un grand cercle dans le pré de la propriété, et ont psalmodié des paroles étranges que ni le mari ni la femme n'ont compris, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient prononcés dans une ancienne langue que presque plus personne ne connais de nos jours. _

_L'incantation finie, chaque Bouick s'est mis à émettre une sorte de lumière, faible d'abord, mais qui s'est très vite intensifié et est devenue si puissante que les deux sorciers qui observaient la scène depuis le palier de leur maison s'en sont évanouis._

_A leur réveil, le mari et la femme avaient échangé de corps. C'est donc sous cette forme qu'ils ont témoigné aux employés du ministère, de la section des accidents magiques. Tous les Bouicks se sont échappés en voyant que leurs maîtres n'étaient plus dans la propriété, et le ministère a mis un temps fou à tous les retrouver. Non sans mal cependant car leur présence ne passait pas inaperçue dans la communauté des sorciers._

_L'homme et la femme ont finis par retrouver leurs corps respectifs cinq ans plus tard, mais aucun détail n'est connu sur la manière dont ils ont procédé. » _

Cinq ans…c'était une période de temps énorme ! Harry ne se voyait pas du tout rester dans le corps de Malefoy pendant cinq longues années, et il était certain que le Serpentard n'en avait pas plus envie que lui. _Aucun détail connu._ Harry referma brusquement le livre, furieux. Il avait passé une heure à lire tout ça pour apprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune solution connue à leur problème.

Au moins maintenant, il était sur que Flim et ses frères et soeurs n'y étaient pas pour rien dans ce qui leur arrivait.

Mais bon sang comment était-ce possible !!! Il devait bien y avoir une solution !! Harry se leva et alla reposer l'énorme bouquin à sa place, chercha s'il y avait sur l'étagère d'autres volumes traitant de ce sujet, mais apparemment tout était regroupé dans celui qu'il venait d'étudier.

Il sortit lentement de la bibliothèque et poussa les doubles portes quand soudain…TILT ! La réserve ! Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Il y aurait forcément quelque chose de plus précis sur les Bouicks ! La réserve n'était pas interdite d'accès aux élèves pour rien…elle contenait des livres accès en partie sur la magie noire, mais aussi sur des potions complexes (Harry s'en souvenait que trop bien vu que lors de leur deuxième année, Hermione en avait sortit grâce à l'autorisation d'un professeur particulièrement stupide un livre sur des Potions extrêmement dangereuses et compliqués, et tous trois avaient fabriqué du polynectar), sur des sortilèges puissants et certainement, dans le cas qui l'intéressait ici, sur les créatures potentiellement maléfiques aux pouvoirs puissants (même si cette définition ne s'appliquait pas aux Bouicks selon Harry).

Oh et puis peu importe, il devait absolument s'y rendre ! Cependant, il doutait qu'un quelconque professeur veuille bien signer une autorisation lorsque Harry lui dirait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur les Bouicks. Hagrid aurait certainement compris mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller le voir, c'était impossible. Il était seul, et il allait devoir se débrouiller quand même.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il ne croisa quasiment personne hormis quelques première années qu'il pris plaisir à effrayer. Harry se surpris à sourire. Il était entré dans le corps de son ennemi de toujours le matin même, mais il connaissait Malefoy. Et il savait que sa réputation précédait son nom, même pour les premières années. En fait, surtout pour les premières années. A chaque rentrée scolaire, Harry avait vu Drago affirmer son caractère et sa domination sur les pauvres nouveaux venus. Il savait que sa notoriété était faite et n'était plus à refaire et le Gryffondor avait remarqué que souvent, un simple regard du Serpentard suffisait à rappeler à quiconque le croisait qui il était.

Tout en laissant son esprit s'égarer à ces pensées, il arriva sans s'en rendre compte au portrait de la grosse dame.

« Mandragore »

Le portrait pivota, offrant à Harry la place d'entrer dans sa salle commune. Il allait pénétrer dans la pièce mais se retint et à la place s'éloigna passage. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu…quelqu'un ? Non…quelque chose plutôt. Une intuition ? Non, c'était son côté rationnel. Harry rit intérieurement. Il se demandait comment auraient réagit les Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune quand ils auraient vu un Serpentard entrer tranquillement et aller dans le dortoir à sa guise, comme si de rien n'était.

D'autant plus que Drago Malefoy n'était pas n'importe quel Serpentard…non, il était celui détesté par la quasi-totalité de l'école. Professeurs, Serdaigles, Pouffsoufles, Gryffondors…la plupart des Serpentards même ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs.

Il venait d'éviter l'hécatombe. Son problème n'en restait pas moins le même. Il avait besoin de sa cape d'invisibilité, rangée au dortoir, et il ne pouvait pas y accéder. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et s'assit par terre, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Ron et Hermione auraient pu l'aider seulement il était absolument exclus qu'il se présente à eux dans le corps de Malefoy. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de se lancer dans une explication que les deux Gryffondors, surtout Ron, se jetteraient sur lui.

Il démoralisait quand un éclair de génie le traversa. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser avant ! Il était un sorcier après tout ! Il se releva vivement et revint auprès de la grosse dame qui, après cinq minutes pendant lesquelles elle refusa de lui adresser la parole, consentit à bien vouloir ouvrir le passage à nouveau et à la maintenir ouvert pendant quelques instants. Il sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna :

« Accio cape d'invisibilité ! »

Il attendit quelques instant et un bruissement familier se fit entendre. Il attrapa sa cape au vol et la mit immédiatement sur ses épaules. Il en avait assez d'être vu par tout le monde dans le corps de Malefoy, et de recevoir des regards de effroi ou bien de antipathie de la part de toute l'école.

Il disparut aussitôt le vêtement en place.

Enfin…la liberté !

**A suivre…**


	7. 3 p'tits tours et puis s'en va

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon ça y est, le chapitre 7 est enfin terminé. Désolé pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. En fait, c'est surtout du au fait que je me suis un peu plus organisée que pour les autres chapitres. Du coup, ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et j'espère que ça a donné un bon résultat. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 7**

**3 p'tits tours et puis s'en va**

Il pouvait enfin se déplacer comme bon lui semblait sans que tout le monde le fixe ou ne lui jette des regards en coin. Ce que c'était plaisant ! Il croisa une première année, un couple de troisième année qui se bécotait (Harry se dépêcha de l'éloigner), un petit groupe de deuxièmes années qui gloussaient bêtement, deux Serpentard de septième année…

Il descendit ainsi les étages en rencontrant quelques personnes qui ne le virent pas et arriva au grand escalier. Une foule était rassemblée en bas, dans le hall d'entrée. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passait encore. Il se passait toujours tout un tas de chose à Poudlard, on avait souvent de la visite…des gens du ministère, des délégations étrangères, des mangemorts même parfois, même s'il n'y en avait presque plus depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il pivota en commença à repartir d'où il venait quand quelque chose le fit stopper net. Il venait d'entendre son nom. Il se retourna vivement et dévala les marches avec appréhension. Un noeud était en train de se former dans son ventre car il connaissait Malefoy et il savait de quoi il était capable. Et il savait que le Serpentard n'avait pas digéré le maléfice du bloque jambe. Il joua des coudes et de sa taille pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, après s'être débarrassé de sa cape d'invisibilité en la cachant derrière une statue, car il aurait eu bien du mal à se faufiler tout en la gardant sur les épaules.

Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je… »

« Je crois qu'on a compris » lui répondit un tableau qui l'observait.

« Oh ! Vous la ferme ! »

« Merlin ce que les jeunes peuvent être vulgaires de nos jours ! Jamais de mon temps, ah non ça au grand jamais on n'aurait osé me parler ainsi Monsieur, jamais !! » s'écria le portrait vexé.

Il disparut alors du cadre en faisant tournoyer majestueusement sa longue robe noire derrière lui.

Drago tournait en rond dans un couloir depuis au moins un quart d'heure à la recherche d'une vengeance, mais jusqu'à présent toutes ses idées étaient tombées à l'eau. Il avait pensé à aller insulter Rogue mais celui-ci se serait fait un immense plaisir de lui mettre une retenue immédiate et le Serpentard n'aurait pas été plus avancé. Il détestait déjà faire les rares retenues dont il écopait (tout à fait injustement soi disant passant), alors ce n'était sûrement pas pour aller faire celles des autres et encore moins celles de Potter !

Ensuite, il s'était dit qu'il allait déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard et qu'il embrasserait la première personne qu'il croiserait mais…non, c'était trop facile et en plus, il courait le risque de tomber sur Granger ou Londubat. Eark !!

Il aurait pu relooker Potter, il le voyait bien avec une crête rose fluorescente, des fringues gothiques, du noir partout autour des yeux et un piercing à l'arcade. Seulement les cheveux de ce satané Gryffondor étaient tellement sauvages et incoiffables que c'était tout simplement impossible. Quand il s'était réveillé ce matin dans ce corps, il avait essayé de se peigner pour ressembler un minimum à quelque chose (déjà que Potter ne ressemble à rien !), mais il n'y été pas arrivé.

Et puis toutes ces idées n'étaient pas drôles. Non...il devait trouver quelque chose de beaucoup plus sadique, quelque chose dont tout l'école se souviendrait et dont on jaserait pendant longtemps dans les couloirs…quelque chose qui ferait vraiment mourir de honte ce satané Potter…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Alors, l'arithmancie, c'était comment ? » demanda Ron à Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

« Passionnant, comme toujours ! Le professeur Vector est tellement intéressant ! » répondit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur un pouf aux côté de son ami.

Ron était avachi dans un petit canapé bien confortable et feuilletait Tout sur le Quidditch, un magasine consacré entièrement à ce sport si populaire chez les sorciers. Il tomba sur un article qui parlait des tornades, son équipe préférée.

« Non mais ça alors !! » s'écria-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Hermione, surprise par ce cri.

« Ce magasine est totalement stupide ! » pesta le rouquin.

Sur ce, il le jeta dans la cheminée dans laquelle il alla se consumer lentement sous le regard médusé d'Hermione.

« Ron enfin tu pètes les plombs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ben quoi, ils ont dit que les Tornades avaient triché lors du tournoi international ! » répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

« Tu es irrécupérable… » marmonna simplement la jeune fille.

Elle se réinstalla et entendit Ron marmonner un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à « _c'est même pas vrai_ », puis se replongea dans le livre qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac (Voyage chez les vampires) après avoir levé les yeux au plafond. Ron s'était enfermé dans un silence boudeur assez puéril et Hermione commençait enfin à se mettre dans cette ambiance dans laquelle elle était à chaque fois qu'elle lisait, quand elle fut à nouveau interrompue par son ami Gryffondor.

« De toute façon il n'était pas à moi. »

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en soupirant en marquant la page à laquelle elle en était et en relevant la tête.

« Le magasine…c'était celui d'Harry. »

« Bien Ron ! Je suppose qu'il va être ravi de récupérer un tas de cendres ! »

« Il me l'avait prêté dans le Poudlard express et j'ai oublié de lui rendre. Ça a du lui sortir de la tête. De toute façon, vu comme il me parle ces temps-ci… »

« C'est vrai qu'il est étrange » admit Hermione en posant son livre sur la table basse devant eux. « Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi froid avec nous. Est-ce que nous avons fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le vexer ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas il à l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. »

« De mauvaise humeur…pff, je l'ai vu à la pause de midi, il était dans le hall et il a bousculé Ginny… »

« QUOI ?! » rugit Ron.

« Oui…enfin je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait volontairement ou pas, mais en tout cas il a du lui dire quelque chose de pas très aimable parce que j'ai vu Ginny partir en courant, les larmes aux yeux. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Il n'avait aucune raison d'être malpoli avec elle ! Il faut que je lui parle. »

Il se leva furieusement, traversa la salle commune et ouvrit le tableau qui permettait d'entrer et de sortir. Hermione se leva précipitamment et lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, il était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas où il est ! » lui fit-elle remarquer lorsqu'il consenti enfin à ralentir pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

« Je vais bien le trouver ! Poudlard n'est pas si…»

« Quoi grand ? Bien sur que si Ron ! Réfléchit, il peut être n'importe où ! En plus, je suis sûre qu'il a pris sa cape d'invisibilité. »

« Bon et alors ?! Il y a quand même de grandes chances que je le trouve à vagabonder près du lac ! Tu le connais comme moi Hermione et le Harry que nous avons vu ce matin n'est pas dans son assiette ! » répliqua le rouquin.

Tout en se disputant, ils avaient continué à descendre les multiples escaliers du château. La tour de Gryffondor était en effet située dans les hauteurs de Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le hall à grandes enjambées, slalomant entre les petits groupes d'élèves qui s'étaient formés de-ci de-là, évitant de traverser Nick quasi-sans-tête et le baron sanglant en pleine conversation et s'écartant de la route du professeur McGonagall. Ils allaient franchir les doubles portes donnant sur l'extérieur quand de nombreuses exclamations se firent entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent que les petits groupes formés quelques secondes auparavant formaient à présent une petite foule, et que celle-ci ne faisait que grossir à vue d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » grogna Ron.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Hermione, « Mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir. C'est peut-être important. »

Ils essayèrent de se rapprocher mais de plus en plus de monde arrivait et leur empêchait involontairement d'avancer, ce qui exaspéra profondément Ron dont l'humeur n'était déjà pas au beau fixe.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Ben quoi, il faut bien qu'on se fraye un chemin si on veut voir. » répondit simplement Ron qui venait d'écraser les pieds de tout un groupe de premières années.

« Oui mais quand même ! » fit Hermione.

Même s'ils commençaient à se faire une percée dans la masse compacte de sorciers et de sorcières, Ron et Hermione ne parvenaient toujours pas à voir ce qui était responsable de toute cette animation.

« Regarde McGonagall ! » fit la jeune fille.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait les lèvres si pincées qu'on ne les voyait quasiment plus et ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils formaient presque une unique ligne. Elle avait l'ai terriblement choquée mais paralysée.

« Je me demande ce qui peut le mettre dans un tel état » dit Ron en souriant.

« Moi aussi » dit Hermione, l'air beaucoup plus inquiète que Ron.

« A votre place, je ne me réjouirais pas Mr Weasley ! » lança Nick quasi-sans-tête qui venait d'apparaître devant eux, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des grimaces qui s'affichaient sur les visages des deuxièmes années qu'il venait de traverser.

« Ah oui, et pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Oh ! Eh bien c'est juste que, de mon temps, on apprenait à contrôler ses hormones ! »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença Ron.

Mais le fantôme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et préféra le traverser pour s'éloigner, offusqué.

« Hé vous pourriez faire attention ! » s'exclama Ron.

« De quoi il parlait ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je n'en sais rien mais ça commence à m'énerver ! Allez vous, poussez vous de là ! Laissez moi passer ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! » dit-il en écartant tout le monde devant lui.

« Ron enfin… » s'impatienta Hermione en s'excusant après de tous les gens qu'il avait bousculé, « Pourquoi es-tu si… ».

Mais elle stoppa net ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il avait enfin trouvé. Une idée si lumineuse, si diabolique, si serpentaresque, si…si Malefoy ! Potter n'allait jamais s'en remettre, c'était certain ! Il tenait enfin sa vengeance. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase…le vase que le Gryffondor et lui s'acharnaient à remplir petit à petit depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, en se jouant tous les sales tours possibles…toutes les petites mesquineries, si petites soient-elles.

« Potter ! Faites un peu attention où vous mettez les pieds ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en le fusillant du regard tout en se massant le pied que Drago venait d'écraser.

« Désolé » grogna Drago « Mais en fait, j'avais d'autres choses en tête… » ajouta-t-il, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

« Potter ! Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda McGonagall.

« En fait, oui…je me sens même très bien ! « dit-il en souriant d'une manière qui dérangeait le professeur McGonagall.

Et sous le regard médusé de cette dernière, il enleva sa robe de sorcier d'une manière qu'il jugea particulièrement sexy, pour la jeter à ses pieds.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. A ses côtés, Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et elle ne devait pas être loin d'avoir la même expression que lui. Ils étaient arrivés au centre de la foule et devant eux, Harry était en train de se déhancher en faisant tourner son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête, sa robe de sorcier jetée en boule aux pieds d'une McGonagall qui apparemment ne savait ni quoi dire ni comment réagir.

« Hermione…s'il te plait dis-moi que je suis en train de rêver… » arriva à dire Ron après avoir ouvert et refermé la bouche cinq fois de suite.

Harry avait à présent jeté son tee-shirt à une bande de groupies qui se battaient pour savoir laquelle avait attrapé le vêtement la première, et il s'affairait à défaire le nœud de sa cravate tout en continuant de danser sensuellement.

« Je…euh je… » dit Hermione en regardant faire son ami, totalement hypnotisée par le jeune homme.

Puis sous le regard que lui lança Ron, elle ajouta précipitamment d'une toute petite voix :

« Désolée je…euh…hum… »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Ron qui avait reporté son attention sur Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore !? »

« Je ne sais pas, il est peut-être euh…en quête d'attention ? » souffla Hermione sans le penser vraiment, et toujours sans détacher ses yeux du magnifique corps qui dansait devant elle.

« Hermione. »

« Hm… »

« Hermione ? »

« Hmm ! »

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? » fit-elle agacée du fait de devoir détourner son regard du spectacle.

« Tu baves ! » lança Ron d'un ton accusateur.

« Oh euh…mais non pas du tout ! » bafouilla la jeune fille en prenant une jolie teinte écarlate et en se passant discrètement la manche sur la bouche.

« Il faut arrêter ça ! » résolut Ron.

Il commença à faire un pas pour se diriger vers Harry, bien décidé à lui faire avaler la ceinture qu'il était en train d'enlever (la cravate avait rejoint les groupies en furie) quand une main se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

« Quoi ?! » grogna-t-il.

Ron fit volte-face pour voir qui avait fait ça et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'énorme nez et les cheveux gras du professeur Rogue.

« Ne soyez pas si impatient Mr Weasley, laissez donc Mr Potter s'afficher une fois de plus. » murmura-il avec un sourire sadique.

« Mais… » commença Ron, sentant la colère redoubler.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Si vous avancez, je me ferai un plaisir de vous enlever encore plus de points que je ne compte en enlevez à Potter » assura Rogue en baissant la voix.

« Oh non…Ron regarde ! » dit Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Ron émit une sorte de bruit étrange qu'Hermione identifia comme un grognement. Malefoy venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté de la foule, à l'opposé des deux Gryffondors.

« Génial, il ne manquait plus que lui ! »

Sur ce, il jura grossièrement sous le regard à peine indigné d'Hermione qui pensait la même chose. Elle regardait la scène en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, frustrée que Rogue leur interdise d'intervenir.

Le plus étonnant était tout de même que personne ne semblait vouloir se donner la peine d'arrêter tout ceci. Entre Rogue qui prenait plaisir de la situation, McGonagall qui semblait trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, et les fan qui hurlaient autour d'Harry qui était maintenant en boxer, la scène pouvait paraître comique. Peaves ne manqua d'ailleurs pas cette occasion pour commencer à fredonner une petite chanson (_Potter, le strip-teaseur…lalala_).

Hermione vit alors Malefoy s'avancer…le pire venait juste de commencer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry avait mis au moins dix bonnes minutes à se remettre du choc qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant son propre corps se déshabiller sensuellement et jeter tous ses vêtements aux filles de l'école qui paraissaient plus que surexcitées. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elles étaient dans cet état là, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de succès auprès de la gente féminine ces dernières années, et il aurait été loin de penser qu'un strip-tease puisse avoir autant d'effet.

Il fut un temps où il était très amoureux de Cho Chang, une jolie Serdaigle, mais petit à petit cet amour avait disparu, sans qu'Harry ne comprenne bien ce qui se passait…c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle avait été au bal de Noël avec cet autre garçon, Cedric Diggory.

Au moins, la jeune fille n'avait pas mauvais goût et elle sortait toujours avec Cedric et, même si Harry ne l'aimait plus, il se surprit à espérer que ni Cho ni Cedric ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait.

Harry commença à vraiment s'affoler quand il vit que Malefoy avait presque tout enlevé et qu'il ne lui restait plus que son boxer. Il prit alors une décision et s'avança dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour de Malefoy.

Celui-ci continuait toujours de danser et se rapprocha de lui, assez pour qu'ils puissent parler sans être entendus des autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Malefoy ?! Arrête ça tout de suite !! » chuchota précipitamment Harry.

« Quoi Potter, ça ne te plait pas ? » souffla-t-il sur sa nuque en dansant maintenant derrière Harry de façon beaucoup trop corps à corps de l'avis du Gryffondor.

Harry ferma les yeux mais ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

« Malefoy arrête ça ! » soupira Harry d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Mais pourquoi ? » dit-il en prenant son air faussement innocent dans lequel Harry n'avait aucun mal à déceler le plaisir pervers que le Serpentard prenait à faire ça.

Il se frottait toujours érotiquement contre lui et Harry ne savait plus quoi faire quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Alors comme ça, Malefoy avait voulu que toute l'école croie que lui, Harry Potter, avait fait un strip-tease devant tout le monde…eh bien il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir aussi facilement…

Alors que Malefoy lui tournait le dos et qu'il dansait toujours collé à lui, Harry commença à se déhancher à son tour et à se caller sur le rythme su Serpentard. Les cris des filles redoublèrent, Harry vit vaguement du coin de l'œil Ron tomber dans les pommes, et Rogue regarder la scène comme si un éléphant rose volant avait atterri devant lui, sa mâchoire touchant presque le sol.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cette jolie scène continua, Harry enlevant tout comme Drago ses vêtements et les jetant aux filles qui n'en pouvaient plus (certaines s'étaient même évanouies), jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall réussisse à reprendre ses esprits. A temps d'ailleurs car Harry et Drago dansaient l'un contre l'autre, tous les deux en boxer, et d'une manière si provocante qu'ils avaient tous les deux le visage en feu.

« POTTER !!! Dans mon bureau immédiatement !!!!!!! » hurla-t-elle. « MALEFOY !! Dans celui du professeur Rogue !! ET RHABILLEZ-VOUS VOUS DEUX !!!!! Et vous tous, retournez à vos activités quelqu'elles soient ! Je ne veux plus voir personne ici !!! EXECUTION !!!! »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il ne s'était pas tout à fait rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé, et ne se rappelait plus vraiment avoir enlevé presque tous ses vêtements. Il se rappelait bien par contre la tête qu'avait faite Rogue quand il lui avait jeté son pantalon à la figure. Penaud, il ramassa des habits étalés un peu partout par terre, et commença à suivre le professeur McGonagall qui s'était précipitée dans son bureau dans un regard en arrière.

« Mr Malefoy, veuillez me suivre je vous prie !! « s'exclama Rogue d'un ton froid.

Harry justifia le fait qu'il soit partit dans la mauvaise direction en disant que sa cravate était par là-bas, mais il baissa les yeux en croisant le regard de son professeur de potions. Il fit alors demi-tour et croisa Drago, mais il trouva sur le coup que ses orteils étaient plus que passionnants et son teint vira au cramoisi. Toujours résolut à regarder n'importe où sauf vers Malefoy, il suivit Rogue en continuant d'observer le sol.

Il entendit soudain une porte claquer furieusement derrière lui. Il releva vivement la tête : il était arrivé dans le bureau de Rogue. Il sentit un furieux nœud se former dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait foncé tête baissée.

« Rhabillez vous Mr Malefoy ! » fit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

Harry obéit. Il ne pensait même pas à dire quelque chose, il savait que ça n'était pas la peine. Il enfila son pantalon, sous le regard furieux de Rogue, qui dit simplement :

« Je ne savais pas que vous teniez autant à Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy, au point de lui prendre son pantalon… » remarqua ironiquement le professeur de potions.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le pantalon qu'il était en train d'enfiler et s'aperçut que c'était en effet son propre pantalon. Il rougit violemment, mais ne dit rien.

« Alors ?! » fit Rogue, la colère perçant la voix.

« … »

« Regardez moi quand je vous parle !! » s'écria-t-il.

Harry releva alors à contre cœur les yeux et alla les planter droit dans ceux de Rogue.

« Je… »

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous a prit !? Passe encore que Potter se rende ridicule, après tout c'est dans a nature. Je sais qu'il a un dédain inexprimable pour les règlements, mais j'attendais mieux de votre part Drago ! Vous avez jeté la honte sur la maison Serpentard !! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?! »

« … »

« REPONDEZ-MOI QUAND JE VOUS PARLE !!! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

Harry commençait à vraiment s'énerver sous le flot d'insultes que Rogue lui envoyait, en croyant s'adresser à Malefoy. Il était très dur pour lui de garder tout son calme et de ne pas répondre insolemment, mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'arrangerais pas son cas. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment son cas. Il était dans le corps de Malefoy, et ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé à se déshabiller dans le hall. Lui, il n'avait fait que lui rendre la pareille.

Harry avait la tête pleine à craquer et il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il aurait pensé que son choix ferait contre poids par rapport à l'attitude de Malefoy, mais il s'était fortement trompé. En fait maintenant, tout le monde allait penser que non seulement, Drago Malefoy en pinçait pour Harry Potter, mais aussi que le contraire était vrai !!

Et franchement, Harry commençait à se poser des questions. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être excité à l'idée de danser sensuellement avec son pire ennemi, mais les faits étaient là : quand Harry avait fermé les yeux pour s'imaginer cette folle danse avec le Serpentard, il avait sentit une chaleur l'envahir et des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps.

« Bien, puisque vous êtes apparemment décidé à ne pas justifier et assumer vos actes, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue. Je vous apprécie beaucoup Drago, mais votre comportement est infiniment décevant je puis vous l'affirmer. Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle chose. Il va de soi que Potter aura également une retenue, j'y veillerai personnellement même si à mon avis le professeur McGonagall aura déjà réglé cette fâcheuse affaire. » dit Rogue d'un ton froid.

Et voila, Malefoy était collé. D'habitude, Harry en aurait tiré un plus grand plaisir mais ce n'était pas le cas maintenant. Il se sentait plutôt…triste sans toutefois savoir pourquoi.

« Euh…Monsieur ? » demanda timidement Harry alors que Rogue était retourné à ses bocaux.

« Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? » fit Rogue sur une intonation qui signifiait qu'il voulait maintenant être tranquille.

« Quand vais-je être en retenue ? »

« Je vais m'arranger pour que ça ne soit pas en même temps que votre _ami_ Potter. J'ai des potions à préparer pour la semaine. Vous vous présenterez ce soir, ici même à 19 heures, muni de vos instruments de travail et vous m'aiderez à préparer les dites potions. Maintenant veuillez sortir. » conclut-il.

Harry se leva résigné, et sortit en refermant la porte sans un regard en arrière, une cravate à la main.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Drago sortit à grand pas du bureau du professeur McGonagall qu'il avait été obligé de suivre. Il venait d'écoper d'une retenue à mettre sur le compte de Potter. Il se trouvait que le matin même, cet idiot de Londubat avait trouvé le moyen de lancer un sort sur la cage des pikouaks, des espèces de petites bêtes ressemblant fortement au croisement d'une araignée et d'une grenouille. Par conséquent, Londubat avait également été mis en retenu et Drago allait devoir l'aider à ramasser tous les pikouaks qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le département de métamorphose.

_« Vous allez vous occuper de ça à ma place Mr Potter ! Vous comprenez qu'à mon âge, mon dos a besoin d'être ménagé… »_

Vieille peau ! Quelle corvée ! Être avec n'importe quel autre élève ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé que ça, quoi que Weasley et Granger étaient aussi à la hauteur, mais Londubat était tellement…rha !!! Tellement exaspérant ! Quel idiot !

Pendant que Drago était occupé à fulminer contre Neville, ses pas le portèrent machinalement un peu à travers tout le château. Il croisa de temps en temps des élèves qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, ou bien qui ricanaient entre eux en le montrant ouvertement du doigt. Drago fit preuve de tout le sang froid dont il était capable pour ne pas leur lancer un sort, mais il avait à vrai dire d'autres choses en tête. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il tournait en rond avec la même idée qui revenait sans cesse : il n'était pas resté indifférent à ce qui s'était passé il y avait à peine une heure.

Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée tellement il avait réfléchi. Mais les faits étaient là, et il ne comprenait rien. Il avait compris au bout d'un moment que s'il était si en colère de devoir aller en retenue le soir même avec Neville, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un. Il aurait préféré avoir Potter en face de lui et, comme à leur habitude, ils se seraient insultés et Drago aurait pris plaisir à voir le Gryffondor serrer les points pour contenir sa rage. La vérité, et cela lui coûtait énormément de se l'avouer, était qu'il avait peur de se retrouver en face de l'autre jeune homme. Il aurait du ressentir de la colère, après tout Potter avait complètement fait échouer son plan, mais Drago n'y pensait déjà plus. Ou plutôt si, il y pensait, mais pas de ce point de vue. Il s'était enflammé dans cette danse comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait. Il avait sentit une passion indescriptible s'emparer de lui et il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Jamais il ne s'était laissé allé comme ça. Il était un Malefoy et en tant que tel, il avait reçu l'éducation qui s'imposait. _Ne jamais laisser transparaître ses sentiments_. C'était certainement la phrase qu'il avait entendue le plus souvent sortir de la bouche de son père. Se montrer froid et indifférent aux autres. Et surtout, surtout…pas de place pour la passion. _La passion est un sentiment pour les faibles mon fils. Ne t'avise jamais de lui ouvrir ton âme. Seule compte la peur que les autres ressentent pour toi, la peur et le respect qui l'accompagne. _Quand il avait été un peu plus grand, la suite logique du discours était bien sur arrivée. _Bien sur mon fils, exclure l'amour et toute dépendance qui en découle n'exclue pas d'accomplir au mieux ta vie sexuelle_.

Jusqu'à présent, Drago trouvait qu'il avait plutôt bien appliqué ces règles de vie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de se les faire inculquer de force, il avait simplement vécu entouré de son père et de sa mère. C'était suffisant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré son paternel comme un modèle d'amour et sa mère n'était pas vraiment du genre maman poule non plus. Quand à sa vie sexuelle, la réputation qui courait à Poudlard et qui disait que Drago était un super coup n'était pas tout à fait fausse.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il n'en était pas capable tant le Gryffondor était présent dans sa tête. Drago avait même été jusqu'à se cogner la tête contre un mur mais rien n'y avait fait : le mal provoqué par les coups n'avait pas remplacé le sentiment de frustration qu'il éprouvait maintenant.

Il se trouva un coin où personne ne pouvait le voir et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur. Il voulut se passer la main sur les yeux pour réfléchir mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il eut un faible sourire et de son autre main retira les lunettes qu'il portait. Les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui ? Pourquoi ressentait-il pour Potter autre chose que de la haine et du dégoût, comme il en avait toujours été ? Pourquoi avait-il été excité ?

Bien décidé à se changer les idées, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et se releva. Il emprunta un escalier, puis un autre, dans la vague intention d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le parc. Manque de bol, quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Hé Harry ! »

Il commençait à s'habituer au fait de se faire appeler comme ça, même s'il n'était pas dans ce corps depuis longtemps. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à compatir à ce que le Gryffondor avait pu subir tout au long de ces cinq années quand on chuchotait à son approche, on qu'on s'exclamait haut et fort : _Hé regardez c'est Harry Potter !_

Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Weaz'moche. _Oh non pas lui…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » lança sèchement Drago.

« Ce que je veux ?? » demanda Ron avec de grands yeux.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux oui, c'est bien ce que je viens de dire ! »

« Mais tu te fou de moi ou quoi ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça ! Mais enfin Harry qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » s'écria Ron en entraînant Harry dans un coin un peu plus isolé.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ça ne te regarde pas ! » répondit froidement Drago en tentant de repousser le Gryffondor, mais celui-ci le bloquait maintenant presque contre un mur.

« Mon meilleur ami m'envoie balader sans aucune raison, il traite ma sœur comme une moins que rien, il est froid avec ma meilleure amie, et il finit par faire un strip-tease devant toute l'école, se joint à Malefoy et s'excite sur lui comme une bête de sexe en chaleur, et tu oses me dire que ça ne me regarde pas ?!! » hurla Ron en le secouant comme un prunier.

Drago l'écarta alors violemment et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa directement sur le torse du jeune homme roux.

« Je te conseille de ne plus me toucher Weasley ! »

« Ah ouais, et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sortilège ? Ouuuh je meurs de trouille…et je peux savoir depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom ?! » répliqua Ron qui se mit sérieusement en colère et qui vira au cramoisi.

« Je t'appelle comme je veux, fou moi la paix ! Je n'ai rien à te dire et surtout pas de comptes à te rendre ! »

Drago n'attendit pas que Ron réagisse, il l'écarta brusquement et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers le parc.

« Harry !! » appela Ron.

Mais Drago ne se retourna pas.

Il devait être près de 18 heures maintenant et au grand soulagement de Drago, le parc était totalement désert. Il y avait beaucoup de vent dehors et les élèves avaient préféré rentrer bien au chaud dans le château. Tant mieux, qu'ils y restent ! Et qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, surtout Weasley !

Drago se dirigea sans y penser vers son coin préféré. Il s'assit sur un rocher et saisit quelques cailloux pour faire des ricochets. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Ce n'était pas tant la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Weasley qui le mettant dans cet état, bien que ça l'aurait soulagé de lui lancer un sort pour le faire taire, mais le rouquin avait évoqué une image qui avait un moment disparu de sa tête et qui, maintenant qu'on la lui avait rappelé, revenait le hanter.

_Tu t'excites sur lui comme une bête de sexe en chaleur !_

A cette pensée, Drago jeta si furieusement le caillou qu'il tenait que celui-ci alla assommer le calmar géant qui avait fait surface pour attraper les petits cailloux que lui lançait le jeune homme.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état d'énervement et le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ne faisait que l'agacer encore plus et le laissait avec un horrible sentiment de frustration qui ne faisait que s'accentuer. Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir clairement ce qui le tracassait autant.

Il regarda en direction du château où on voyait quelques fenêtres éclairées. La nuit tombait mais il n'avait pas froid. Il n'y avait toujours personne dans le parc. Drago regarda la montre qu'il avait à son poignet et qu'il n'avait pas enlevée, malgré l'origine moldue de la chose.

« Merlin, il est bientôt 19 heures, la vielle peau va devenir folle si j'arrive en retard à sa retenue. »

Drago soupira et se mit en route vers le château, combattant le mal de tête qui était venu s'installer progressivement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry était exténué. Il avait passé sa soirée à tenter de préparer convenablement les potions du professeur Rogue mais tout avait relativement tourné à la catastrophe que Harry avait fait exploser un chaudron en y ajoutant deux gouttes de sang de dragon. Résultat : son contenu, c'est-à-dire une potion de rapetissage, était allé directement se déposer sur les cheveux sur dit professeur qui s'étaient mis à rétrécir à une vitesse folle jusqu'à ce que Rogue se retrouve avec seulement une petite touffe sur le sommet du crâne. Harry avait failli éclater de rire à ce moment là, et il lui avait coûté un énorme effort de ne pas le faire (d'ailleurs, des traces d'ongles étaient présentes dans le creux de sa main pour le prouver), mais le regard que Rogue lui avait lancé avait quelque peu aidé au silence. Il avait alors, calmement (il s'était alors demandé comment le professeur arrivait à garder son calme dans un moment pareil), demandé à Harry de faire deux rouleaux de parchemin pour chaque potion présente dans la salle (c'est-à-dire 8 au total) en expliquant comment les préparer convenablement sans tout faire exploser, puis l'avait tout aussi calmement congédié.

A peine Harry avait-il refermé la porte du cachot qu'il avait entendu un horrible raffut à l'intérieur qui ressemblait à des bruits de verre cassé, aussi s'était-il empressé de s'éloigner des sous-sols le plus vite possible.

Il devait être près de minuit maintenant. Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais il n'avait croisé personne depuis qu'il avait quitté les cachots. Il était tout d'abord allé récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité, car après l'épisode catastrophe de l'après-midi, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de disparaître dessous en attendant sa retenue. Et comme il ne pouvait pas se présenter dans le bureau de Rogue avec la cape, il l'avait à nouveau dissimulée derrière une statue à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des petits fouineurs.

Il entendit soudain un sifflotement et s'empressa de se rendre invisible. Il disparut juste à temps pour voir arriver Peeves en flottant au dessus du sol. Il fredonnait une chanson et Harry eut simplement besoin d'entendre les mots _Potter _et _strip-teaseur_ pour ne pas avoir envie d'en entendre d'avantage. Il s'éloigna rapidement et se dirigea avec détermination vers la salle sur demande. Il était fatigué, il avait bougé toute la journée et il avait l'impression que ce premier jour de cours avait duré bien plus en réalité qu'une journée. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie : dormir. Il avait réfléchi et en était arrivé à la conclusion logique qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dormir ni dans son propre lit, ni dans celui de Drago, il avait donc pensé une fois de plus à la salle sur demande. Il dormirait là-bas ce soir et pour ce qui était des nuits suivantes, il improviserait. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas dormir dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé, parce que quelqu'un finirait par s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, et comme il ne voulait pas ébruiter l'affaire…

Il verrait ce qu'il ferait les jours suivants, mais en tout cas ce soir il n'avait pas le choix. Il arriva devant la porte qu'il cherchait et entra.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer…garder son sang froid…reste calme Drago, reste calme !!_

La retenue avait été un véritable supplice pour le Serpentard, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. D'accord, il savait qu'il allait devoir passer du temps seul avec Londubat dans une salle, et il s'était cru capable de se maîtriser, mais Londubat était tellement débile que Drago avait bien failli l'étrangler !! Cet énergumène de Gryffondor avait trouvé le moyen de démolir la moitié du département de métamorphose, et quand McGonagall était arrivée pour voir comment se déroulait la retenue, elle était devenue folle de rage et avait ordonné aux deux élèves en retenue de tout remettre en ordre dans le quart d'heure qui suivait sinon…elle n'avait pas précisé ce qui se passerait sinon mais le regard qu'elle leur avait jeté avait été amplement suffisant pour leur faire tout réparer.

Finalement, Drago avait finit par tout ranger tout seul, ordonnant à Londubat de se tenir à l'écart et de ne plus toucher à rien, et surtout pas à sa baguette magique.

Il était maintenant fatigué et avait simplement envie de piquer un bon roupillon jusqu'au lendemain. Il se rendit jusqu'aux cachots, donna le mot de passe qui ouvrait la salle commune des Serpentards mais n'entra pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Si des Serpentards voyaient Harry Potter entrer décemment dans leur salle commune, Drago avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils lui feraient subir. Il était bien placé pour le savoir car c'était lui qui avait donné la plupart de ces directives aux élèves de sa maison. Il laissa donc le passage se refermer et erra pendant un moment dans les couloirs en réfléchissant. Il pensa soudain à la salle sur demande. Après tout, il pouvait bien se permettre de dormir là-bas une nuit, et il verrait ensuite ce qu'il ferait. Il monta tous les escaliers et se retrouva devant la porte de la salle.

« Un endroit pour dormir… » pensa-t-il en tournant la poignée de la porte.

Il entra et referma la porte.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! » s'écria Harry en s'emparant du drap le plus proche pour s'envelopper dedans.

Il était en boxer.

« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !! » s'écria-t-il.

« Oh ça va la ferme Potter ! » répliqua Drago en rougissant un peu. « De toute façon, tu n'a rien à me cacher, je te rappelle que tu es dans mon corps ! »

A ces mots, Harry rougit encore plus que Drago. La situation était gênante pour les deux jeunes hommes. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face depuis l'incident, et aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Et le fait que Harry soit en petite tenue n'aidait pas. Finalement, aucun des deux ne décida de parler de ça.

« Retourne toi ! » ordonna Harry.

« C'est ça ! Tu rêves Potter ! » dit Drago.

« Allez ! Retourne toi ! »

« Bon bon, ça va. Si tu es si délicat… » concéda Drago en se retournant.

Harry entreprit se sauter dans son pyjama le plus rapidement possible mais eut un peu de mal car la présence du Serpentard le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Bon ça y est ? Aaah mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça ! » dit Drago en désignant le pyjama de Harry.

« Ce sont mes affaires. » répondit froidement Harry en se retournant. « Je suis allé les chercher dans mon dortoir. »

Il désigna avec le pouce le fond de la salle. Drago se retourna pour voir qu'en effet, un sac était posé et semblait contenir quelques effets personnels du Gryffondor.

« Quoi ?! Tu es allé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ?! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! »

« Du calme, j'ai pris certaines précautions, je ne suis pas si stupide que tu le penses ! J'ai mis ma… »

Harry s'interrompit. Drago ne connaissait pas l'existence de sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui en révéler l'existence, il l'apprendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon.

« Alors ? » demanda Drago.

« Bon ça va, j'ai une cape d'invisibilité. » expliqua Harry.

« Hein ?! »

« Hé oui, c'est comme ça, maintenant si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient j'aimerais que tu me laisse, je suis crevé et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir tranquillement ! » dit Harry.

Drago allait répliquer qu'il était venu ici pour dormir aussi mais sa tête se tourna pour la première fois qu'il était entré vers la pièce vers le lit. Il vit avec horreur que c'était un lit une place et demie. Avant qu'Harry ne l'atteigne, Drago se jeta dessus.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » s'exclama Harry.

« Comme tu le vois, je m'installe. »

« Dégage de là tout de suite Malefoy, j'ai envie de dormir ! »

« Mais mon petit Potter…moi aussi…or je ne vois dans cette pièce que ce lit, par conséquent débrouille toi ! »

« J'étais là avant toi Malefoy, dégage delà tout de suite ! C'est mon lit ! »

« Ton nom n'est pas écrit dessus que je sache. Si tu te tais maintenant, je t'autoriserai à dormir par terre. » dit calmement Drago en commençant à se déshabiller sur le lit en en prenant son air hautain que le Gryffondor détestait.

Mais Harry, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, s'approcha du lit et s'allongea à côté de Drago dont les yeux étaient maintenant grands écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien tu vois, je m'installe aussi. »

« Potter, ne sois pas ridicule, il n'y a qu'un seul lit et il n'est pas question que tu dormes avec moi, descend tout de suite ! »

« Non. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu as bien entendu. J'ai dit non ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir… » dit Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais Drago se jeta sur Harry et le chatouilla sur les côtes.

« Ahahahaha arrête…Malefoy arrête çaahaha tout…ahaha tout de suite !!! » dit Harry entre deux chatouilles.

Drago cessa et dit :

« Tu descends de mon lit ? »

« Pas question ! »

« Dans ce cas, je vais être obligé de te faire descendre… » dit Drago en s'apprêtant à reprendre les chatouilles.

« Non attends ! » s'écria Harry en adoptant une position de défense.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est de la triche ! » protesta Harry.

« Mais pas du tout, je connais le corps dans lequel tu es et je sais qu'il craint énormément la chatouille, alors je tire simplement profit de mes connaissances. » expliqua Drago en prenant un air scientifique tout à fait ironique.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il continua :

« Alors, tu dégages de là oui ou non ?! »

« Bon écoute Malefoy, je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a pas toujours été fleur bleue, mais tu pourrais peut-être faire un petit effort rien qu'une fois ! Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a qu'un seul lit et il va falloir t'y faire, je ne dormirais pas par terre. Après, libre à toi de préférer le sol. »

« Hein ?! Tu crois que, pour assurer ton petit confort personnel, je vais aller dormir par terre ?? Non mais tu rêves Potter ! Redescend de ton petit nuage !! En fait…non, tu vas juste descendre de mon lit ! »

« Malefoy !! Allez, arrête un peu de faire le gamin !! » dit Harry. « On n'a pas le choix ok ? Tu comprends ça ? Alors pour ce soir, on va dormir ici, chacun de notre côté même si le lit n'est pas très grand, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va en mourir !! De toute façon, tu veux dormir où ?! »

« Je…euh…bon je ne sais pas… »

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Je suis déjà en pyjama et je suis crevé. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter plus longtemps pour des idioties pareilles. Essai de grandir un peu dans ta tête et tais-toi ! » ordonna Harry, ce qui cloua le bec à Drago qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

De toute façon, Harry n'avait pas attendu la réponse du Serpentard et lui avait tourné le dos, se blottissant dans la couverture bien chaude. Il entendit Drago pester contre lui, puis se lever et entendit la porte claquer. Harry se redressa aussitôt.

« Malefoy ? » appela-t-il.

Le Serpentard le détestait-il autant qu'il ne pouvait même pas passer une nuit dans le même lit que lui ? Alors que Harry était en train de recommencer à se poser des questions, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Drago réapparut.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu sors dans le couloir en boxer ? C'est encore un de tes coups tordus pour me filer la honte ? »

« Je me suis dit si je ressortais de la salle et que je repassais devant en pensant à un grand lit, la salle changerait. » expliqua Drago en rougissant.

« Ça n'a pas marché. »

« Merci Merlin, j'avais bien remarquer ! »

Après un silence gêné, Drago s'avança vers le lit mais ne dit pas un mot et resta planté comme un piquet juste à côté.

« Ben quoi, je te dégoûte à ce point ? Ça te dérange tant que ça de t'allonger à côté de moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je…tu…tu veux bien que je… »

« Mais oui, tu peux dormir dans ce lit ne sois pas stupide je ne vais pas te laisser dormir par terre ! »

Sans prononcer un mot, Drago souleva les couvertures et s'allongea à côté de Harry qui s'était retourné.

« Potter ? »

« Mm ? » marmonna Harry.

« Comment on va faire pour se tirer de ce pétrin ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas maintenant que j'ai envie d'en discuter ! Je suis crevé d'accord ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Potter ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Demain on…on va devoir aller en cours. »

Harry se retourna et fit face à Drago. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Ouais, et je pense que tant que la situation ne sera pas rétablie, on va devoir jouer chacun le rôle de l'autre. » répondit Harry en se retournant à nouveau.

« Génial… » marmonna Drago en tournant le dos lui aussi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**


	8. Interrogatoires

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais en fait, il était tellement long qu'il faisait plus de la moitié de mes premiers chapitres. J'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux et voici la première partie. Bonne lecture et dites moi si vous voulez la suite !

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Interrogatoires**

Harry voulut s'étirer et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Malefoy avait du se réveiller avant lui. Ses vêtements avaient également disparus. Harry sourit : c'était déjà bon signe, au moins cela voulait dire que le Serpentard ne se baladait pas à moitié nu dans le château. Harry tapota du bout de sa baguette son réveil magique qu'il avait pris avec lui quand il été allé récupérer quelques affaires dans son dortoir. Celui-ci lui indiqua aimablement qu'il était 7h10. Il se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla. Il interrogea à nouveau le réveil magique qui lui répondit tout aussi aimablement qu'il était 7h40. Il avait passé une bonne demi-heure sous le jet d'eau froide pour essayer de se mettre les idées au clair. La nuit avait été un véritable supplice, et il ne s'était finalement pas très bien reposé. Il avait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à discuter plus avec Malefoy, et apparemment ce dernier avait fait la même chose, tout aussi peu disposé que Harry à parler de ce qui s'était passé. Car si Harry savait qu'il avait été excité par leur petite danse, il été certain que Malefoy n'était pas resté de glace non plus, il l'avait bien _sentit._

Ils avaient finalement été emportés par le sommeil, l'un comme l'autre jusqu'à ce que Harry soit réveillé brutalement par un espèce de truc gelé qui s'était collé contre lui et qui s'était révélé être, d'abord les pieds de Malefoy, puis Malefoy tout entier ! Il avait eu ensuite beaucoup de mal à replonger dans le sommeil car la très proche présence du Serpentard lui rappelaient certains évènements qui ne s'étaient pas déroulés si longtemps auparavant.

Un puissant gargouillis vint interrompre le fil de ses pensées. Il n'avait eu ni le temps ni l'envie de dîner la veille et il s'était rendu directement à sa retenue. Résultat : il pourrait maintenant manger un hippogriffe ! Il se décida finalement à descendre pour manger un morceau avant d'aller en cours, mais arrivé à la porte de la salle il remarqua que quelqu'un y avait fixé un bout de parchemin. Sans doute Malefoy. Il l'attrapa et lut :

« On a cours communs je t'expliquerai, on commence par métamorphose. »

Harry fut soulagé de l'apprendre car il avait bel et bien regardé son emploi du temps la veille, mais il ne connaissait pas celui de Malefoy.

Il fut tenté de descendre sous la cape d'invisibilité mais il n'aurait pas le temps de la cacher avant d'aller en cours car il ne tenait pas vraiment à arriver en retard après le fiasco de la veille, et il ne pourrait pas non plus la garder avec lui car Ron et Hermione s'apercevraient forcément de quelque chose.

Heureusement pour lui, la grande salle était presque vide quand il y arriva. Il remercia intérieurement Peeves qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter en chemin et qui l'avait bien retenu dix bonnes minutes. La table des professeurs était déserte, ils étaient certainement dans leurs salles respectives en train de préparer leurs cours sur le point de commencer, et les quelques élèves présents étaient trop en retard pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre à part d'engloutir le plus rapidement possible leur bol de céréales ou leurs toasts.

Harry alla donc s'installer le plus vite possible à la table des Serpentards en se faisant remarquer le moins possible mais au moment où il s'assit, Pansy se jeta sur lui en hurlant comme une folle.

« Draaaaaaaay !!! »

Harry faillit tomber par terre mais se rattrapa à temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de croiser les regards des quelques élèves présents quand il se rassit sur le banc, et ne réprima pas un grognement quand il les vit ricaner en le montrant du doigt.

« Quoi ?! » dit-il en soupirant.

« Oh Draaaaay tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je viens de parler à Blaise qui m'a raconté une histoire à dormir debout, quelque chose dans le genre danse folle et ambiance brûlante avec Potter, non mais il est vraiment dégoûtant je me demande bien où il a pu aller chercher ça ! »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, aussi continua-t-elle sur un ton aussi aiguë et hystérique.

« Tu sais que hier j'ai passé la journée avec ma tante qui est venue me rendre visite, et quand je suis rentrée je suis directement allée dans mon lit et je t'ai attendu Draay ! Je m'était faite belle pour toi tu sais, mais tu n'es pas venu… » dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à devoir se justifier à Pansy.

« Je euh… »

« Draaay, tu sais j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi !! Je suis tellement fière que tu m'aies choisit moi plutôt qu'une autre, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Oh mais tu sais blablablablabla blabla blablablablabla… »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Mais comment Malefoy faisait-il ! Elle était vraiment horrible ! Insupportable !

« Alors Draaay…où étais-tu ? J'étais très inquiète tu sais. » dit-elle en prenant un air faussement boudeur.

Harry eut alors une illumination.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, je ne suis pas ton esclave. Un Malefoy est et sera toujours libre. » commença Harry d'un ton qu'il s'appliqua à faire glacial. « Personne ne me dit quoi faire, où, quand ni avec qui. Bien que cela ne te regarde absolument pas, sache que j'ai passé la nuit dans une autre chambre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas besoin de te tenir au courant ni de ta permission pour recommencer, c'est compris ? »

Et sur ce il se leva, pris son sac et laissa en plan une Pansy qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et qui adoptait une attitude exagérément choquée. En fait, se dit Harry en chemin pour le département de métamorphose, c'était une réaction qui paraissait beaucoup trop excessive pour être franche et ça ne devait pas être la première fois que Malefoy lui parlait ainsi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Drago s'était réveillé, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver coller tout contre le dos de Harry. Il s'était immédiatement levé et préparé, puis était descendu dans la grande salle pour manger. Il s'était bien sur attendu à ce que tout le monde l'interpelle, lui fasse des remarques à propos de son comportement. Cela ne l'aurait pas tellement dérangé si les gens n'avaient jasé qu'à propos de Potter, mais plus il écoutait ce que l'on disait, plus il avait de mal à garder son calme et il se disait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça. Les élèves étaient censés traiter le Gryffondor d'exhibitionniste ou bien de fou à la limite, mais il n'avait pas prévu que les élèves ricanent en disant : _Hé Potter, Malefoy et toi vous formez un beau couple ! Hahaha !_ ...Ou bien encore : _Bonne nuit Potter ? Malefoy ne t'as pas trop épuisé j'espère? Hé dis moi, lequel de vous deux domine ?_ Et ils s'éloignaient en rigolant.

Drago s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, supportant le regard de la quasi-totalité de l'école qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Il foudroyait pourtant du regard tous les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur son passage mais il semblait que la capacité expressive de Potter n'était pas aussi développée que la sienne car cela n'avait qu'en général pour résultat de déclancher l'hilarité commune.

Il mangeait des toasts à la confiture quand une jeune fille apparut à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Drago d'un ton sec.

« Simplement parler. » dit Hermione.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, fiche le camp. »

« Eh bien moi j'ai des choses à dire figures toi ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! » dit-elle, sa voix devenant un peu plus aiguë.

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, laisse-moi. »

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne te reconnais plus et je ne suis pas la seule ! Ron, Ginny…même Hagrid trouve que tu ne te comportes pas normalement. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Les gens changent, ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est tout. Maintenant dégage ! » cracha Drago.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'interroge sans arrêt. Il pensait avec regret qu'au moins chez les Serpentards, on savait respecter la vie des membres de sa maison. En passant dans ce corps, il avait perdu tout le respect dont les gens lui faisaient preuve, et aussi toute son autorité. Avant, s'il avait dit qu'il ne voulait parler à personne, on l'aurait laissé en paix. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que plus il disait à ces Gryffondors de le laisser, plus ils s'accrochaient comme des sangsues. Il avait envie de leur hurler : « Foutez moi la paix !! ».

Hermione sonda ses yeux quelques instants comme si elle pouvait y trouver une quelconque réponse. Drago soutint son regard mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire aussitôt toutes les conversations.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai une chose à vous annoncer avant que votre journée ne commence, car c'est en fait directement en rapport avec vos cours. Les professeurs et moi-même avons pensé que…bon hum…qu'il serait mieux pour le fonctionnement de l'école que désormais vos cours soient communs. Tous vos cours. »

Un murmure parcourut lentement la salle mais ne dura pas. Après tout, les élèves étaient déjà habitués aux cours communs et cela ne les dérangeait pas tant que cela. Mais Dumbledore continua.

« Nous avons donc décidé que la maison Serpentard serait liée à la maison Gryffondor et que la maison Serdaigle serait liée à… »

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car de fortes exclamations s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle, en particulier des tables aux couleurs rouges et vertes. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Dumbledore pour ramener le silence, ce qui rien qu'en soit en disait déjà beaucoup. Finalement, il se servit du sort sonorus.

« S'IL VOUS PLAIT TAISEZ-VOUS !!! »

Le vacarme cessa mais nombre d'élèves paraissaient toujours aussi furieux.

« Allons allons, ça n'est pas une raison pour faire tout ce raffut, je vous en prie. Comportez vous en personnes civilisées. »

Dumbledore ne criait plus mais quelques élèves auraient préféré qu'il le fasse car le ton calme qu'il employait était beaucoup trop dérangeant pour certains.

« C'est exactement pour cela que nous avons pris cette décision. Nous jugeons que la rivalité entre les différentes maisons de notre école n'a que trop duré. Elle nous sépare stupidement alors que nous devrions rester unis. Vos emplois du temps vont être modifiés en conséquence et être distribués à chacun de vous. Minerva voulez-vous bien… ? » demanda le vieux professeur.

« Oh oui ! Bien sur professeur. »

Elle agita sa baguette en direction des quatre tables et les nouveaux emplois du temps apparurent devant les élèves. Drago pris le sien, se leva et fila sans répondre aux appels d'Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors, où étais-tu ? »

Ils étaient arrivés en métamorphose, le cours avait commencé depuis vingt minutes et Ron ne cessait d'interroger Drago quand le professeur McGonagall avait le dos tourné.

« Pour la troisième fois je te le répète, j'ai besoin d'être seul ! Je n'ai pas à te dire où j'ai passé la nuit dernière. » répondit Drago en surveillant bien la professeur.

« C'est ça ! A d'autres mon vieux, je sais que tu détestes la solitude ! »

Drago eut un rire sombre.

« Tu crois me connaître sur le bout des doigts… »

« Oui en effet, et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis six ans ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, même si tu refuses de me dire quoi ! »

« Et alors, même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qui te ferai croire que j'aurai envie de t'en parler ? Surtout si ça ne te regarde pas… »

« Ahaa ! » fit Ron d'un ton triomphant.

« Quoi ? »

« Donc ça ne me concerne pas ! Donc si ça ne me concerne pas, ça veut dire que ça te concerne toi ! » conclut le rouquin.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, le pote de Potter était vraiment plus bête qu'il ne le pensait.

« Bon, continue. » ajouta Ron.

« Je ne continue rien du tout parce que je n'ai rien commencé ! Fou moi la paix ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » cracha Drago.

« Je sais mais j'ai envie de t'aider ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide mais il faut que t'arrêtes un peu de vouloir tout régler à toi tout seul ! »

« Pff…c'est pathétique ! »

« Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Harry ! »

« Mr Weasley ! » dit McGonagall en élevant la voix. « Je suis navrée d'interrompre votre conversation avec Mr Potter qui doit être des plus intéressantes je n'en doute pas, mais pourriez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Euh…eh bien… » balbutia Ron. « Il faut hum…tenir ces tasses à café quand on veut les transformer en souris ? »

« Hm…c'est bien ce que je pensais. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous me ferez un rouleau de parchemin pour le prochain cours dans lequel vous m'expliquerez tout ceci en détail ! Et maintenant, taisez-vous et suivez ! »

Ron n'adressa plus la parole à Drago pendant le reste du cours, au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci. Les deux Gryffondors commençaient à devenir envahissants et il était hors de question qu'il leur raconte ce qui se passait. Quand la cloche sonna, Drago se précipita dehors et fut rejoint peu de temps après par Harry.

« Malefoy ! Je croyais avoir été clair sur la façon dont tu te comportais ! » commença Harry menaçant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter. » répondit Drago très calmement.

« Écoute, ne me prend pas pour un abruti, je t'ai observé pendant tout le cours et j'ai très bien vu comment tu…quoi ? » dit soudain Harry en observant Drago qui avait fait une drôle de tête aux derniers mots de Harry.

« Rien. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Potter, on discutait, c'est tout ! Tes deux lèches bottes n'arrêtent pas de me harceler ! »

« Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! »

Ils accélérèrent le pas car des élèves curieux les fixaient dans le couloir. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus très discrets. Harry avait les joues rouges et Drago commençait à s'énerver.

« Vous êtes tous aussi chiants, vous les Gryffondors ? » répliqua Drago de mauvaise humeur.

« La ferme ! Tu crois peut-être que la compagnie des Serpentards est plus agréable ?! Parkinson est une vraie gourgandine, elle me suit partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, tu veux ma photo ?! » demanda furieusement Harry à une troisième année qui suivait la dispute du _couple_ avec attention.

« Euh…désolée ! » répondit-elle en s'enfuyant sans demander son reste.

« Ah ça il va falloir t'y faire Potter. De toute façon, vu la brillantissime idée du vieux fou, je pense qu'on va être forcés à se voir assez souvent. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry toujours sur la défensive, mais qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago disait cela.

« Je veux dire que ton cher abruti de directeur… »

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! »

Mais Drago ne tint pas compte de son intervention et haussa la voix pour continuer.

« …a décidé que les cours des Gryffondors et des Serpentards seraient communs pour un bon moment ! »

« Hein ?! » fit Harry, surpris cette fois.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette et Harry fit de même, prêt à se défendre.

« Imbécile, range-moi ça je ne vais pas te jeter un sort ! Je ne tiens pas à défigurer mon magnifique visage. » dit Drago en agitant sa baguette pour créer une copie de son emploi du temps.

« Ouais ben on sais jamais, avec toi… » répliqua Harry en la rangeant et en attrapant son nouvel emploi du temps.

Il le regarda d'un air douteux comme si c'était un faux et l'examina de plus près. Finalement, il le jeta furieusement dans son sac et rattrapa les autres élèves pour se rendre au cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Dans la salle, Harry s'assit à côté de Blaise et Drago à côté de Seamus. Ils étaient tous les deux toujours aussi furieux l'un contre l'autre mais Harry se dit qu'au moins comme ça, il pourrait avoir Malefoy à l'œil. D'où il était assis, Harry voyait tous ses faits et gestes. Il tourna légèrement la tête et observa Ron et Hermione, assis à la même table. La jeune fille parlait à voix basse au rouquin et il n'était pas difficile de deviner quel était leur sujet de conversation. Harry aurait aimer leur dire ce qu'il se passait et il avait plus que jamais besoin de leur soutien mais pour une raison stupide, ce n'était pas possible : l'éternelle rivalité qui existait entre Malefoy et lui l'en empêchait. En plus, il en allait de sa fierté.

« Taisez-vous ! » dit une voix féminine. Le ton était calme, mais autoritaire.

Aussitôt, la classe se tut.

« Bien, je me présente je suis le professeur Ashley Luana. Je ne tolèrerais pas que des élèves chahutent ni qu'ils interrompent mon cours inutilement. Vous voulez parler, levez la main. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Personne ne bougea, aussi continua-t-elle.

« Bien. Vous savez évidemment tous qu'à la fin de l'année, des examens vous attendent. Vos BUSE. J'attend de voir quelles sont vos capacités mais je ne doute pas qu'avec l'entraînement que je vais vous fournir tout au long de l'année, tout le monde réussira l'examen. Pour commencer, nous allons faire un récapitulatif de toutes les créatures maléfiques que vous avez étudiées jusqu'à présent. Je sais qu'il y en a pas mal, mais autant commencer par là. Vous devez avoir des bases solides et je serais intolérante sur ce point. Suis-je assez claire ? »

« Oui professeur. » répondit unanimement la classe.

« Bien, alors qui parmi vous peut me faire une bref synthèse de ce que vous avez vu ? » demanda Luana.

A la surprise de personne, Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

« Oui, Melle… ? »

« Granger professeur. Nous avons vu notamment les strangulots, les kappas, les chaporouges, les vampires, les loups-garous, les épouventards, les détraqueurs bien sur et hum…le spectre de la mort, les pitiponks et les povrebines. » récita-t-elle.

« Bien, c'est très bien. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. J'ai donc ici la plupart de ces créatures. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas de spectre de la mort, ni de loup-garou ou encore de vampire. Ces créatures sont trop dangereuses pour qu'on les étudie avec la pratique, néanmoins j'attends de vous que vous sachiez vous en défendre. Oui Mr…? »

« Zabini. Professeur, comment va-t-on faire pour les détraqueurs ? »

« Ah…c'est une question très intéressante, merci Mr Zabini. Vous verrez plus tard, nous allons nous occuper des autres créatures, nous réviserons celle-ci en dernier. Je voudrais s'il vous plait que vous formiez des paires, un élève de chaque maison. » ordonna Luana.

« Bingo ! » pensa Harry. « Pas la peine de me demander avec qui je vais me retrouver… »

Les élèves s'empressèrent de se mettre par deux pendant que le professeur allait dans son bureau chercher les créatures. Comme il s'y attendait, personne n'avait voulu se mettre avec Drago. Il s'avança donc vers lui.

« Encore toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons toujours ensemble quand il faut se mettre par deux ?! » demanda Drago, agacé.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi mais je pense que les derniers évènements en date y sont pour quelque chose. » dit Harry. « Regarde les autres. »

Drago balaya la salle du regard et remarqua que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur yeux.

« Ils attendent quoi là, qu'on se roule une pelle peut-être ? » fit Drago.

Harry rougit et se détourna pour que le Serpentard ne le remarque pas. Heureusement, le professeur Luana revint à cet instant et réclama le calme.

« Vous avez tous un coéquipier ? Parfait, alors allons-y. Miss Parkinson et Mr Londubat, à vous ! »

Il s'en suivit une séance intensive de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur insistait pour que tout le monde connaisse ses sortilèges par cœur et plusieurs élèves devaient repasser faute de trous de mémoire. Au bout qu'une heure et demi, tout le monde était en sueur mais plutôt satisfait de lui. Même Neville avait réussit toutes les épreuves auxquelles il avait été soumis.

« Bien, vous vous en êtes tous très bien sortis, je suis satisfaite dans l'ensemble de ces résultats. Il semblerait que le professeur qui enseignait cette matière lorsque vous avez étudié les créatures maléfiques ait été plus que compétent. Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous allons passer aux détraqueurs. Ces créatures sont parmi les pires existant sur terre. A proximité de l'un d'entre eux, toute sensation de bonheur s'évanouit et ils aspirent la chaleur qui les entoure. Leur seul but est de se nourrir…de votre âme, alors ne laissez jamais l'un d'entre eux vous approcher, même si ce n'est pas facile. Vous savez tous qu'ils gardent la prison d'Azkaban, étant ainsi sous le contrôle du Ministère. Cependant, il se peut que vous veniez à en rencontrer un jour où la chance ne vous sourira pas. Dans ce cas, vous devrez être en mesure de vous défendre car sinon il ne restera pas grand-chose de vous après qu'ils soient passés à l'action… »

Un murmure inquiet parcourut la classe et les élèves se jetèrent des regards, peu rassurés. Seul Harry ne réagit pas car il savait tout cela. Il avait affronté les dites créatures lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Évidemment, personne à part ses proches ne l'avait su car il n'aurait jamais du avoir à se retrouver dans cette situation s'il avait respecté le règlement, mais les circonstances en avaient décidées autrement. Il allait reporter son attention sur le professeur quand il sentit les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser. Quelqu'un l'observait. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Il soutint son regard avec un air de défi, mais elle baissa les yeux.

« Néanmoins, il existe bel et bien un moyen efficace de lutter contre ces êtres. Il s'agit du sortilège_ Spero patronum_. »

« Spero patronum. » répéta la classe, comme si le fait de prononcer cette incantation à l'instant même allait les protéger à jamais contre les détraqueurs.

« Oui, c'est cela. » dit Luana, apparemment satisfaite de ses élèves. « Mais ce que vous venez de faire n'est que la partie la plus simple de cette défense complexe. Je veux dire par là que ce sort n'aura aucun effet sans bonheur. Lorsque vous prononcez ces mots, vous devez penser vous remémorer le souvenir le plus heureux de votre vie. Bien sur, ce ne sera pas facile car les détraqueurs vous enlèvent toute idée de bonheur par leur simple présence, mais c'est l'unique condition de votre réussite. Vous avez bien tous compris ? »

Personne ne répondit franchement mais quelques oui et des hochements de tête timides apparurent.

« Bien. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, de vrais détraqueurs ne sont pas cachés dans mon bureau. Cela serait bien trop dangereux d'autoriser de telles créatures à entrer dans l'école, même pour les étudiez. J'ai donc aimablement demandé à Mr Rusard, notre concierge, de me trouver un épouventard. »

Une armoire au fond de la salle remua et tout le monde sursauta en se retournant. Certaines filles avaient l'air paniquées. Harry garda son calme, il savait qu'un épouventard se cachait là-dedans. Intérieurement, il pensait déjà à Sirius. Il savait que les moments passés avec son parrain étaient les plus heureux de sa vie. Il avait bien sur passé de très bons moments avec Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'avec la famille Weasley au complet qu'il considérait évidemment comme sa propre famille, mais c'était différent.

« Je sais que vous avez tous peur de ce qui va apparaître lorsque j'ouvrirais la porte de cette armoire, mais je suis là et si jamais vous n'arriviez pas à produire un patronus, sachez que je ne laisserais pas le détraqueur, enfin plutôt devrais-je dire l'épouventard, vous faire le moindre mal. Il aurait disparu avant de pouvoir ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de vos cheveux. Mr Malefoy, à vous ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était juste devant le professeur mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle en premier. Harry s'avança donc vers l'armoire, prudemment mais sûr de lui puisqu'il se savait capable de vaincre une centaine de détraqueurs à la fois. Ça ne serait donc pas un petit épouventard de rien du tout qui allait l'effrayer. Soudain une peur incroyable lui prit le ventre. La peur qu'une fois l'armoire ouverte, Drago n'en sorte en petite tenue. Il ne sut pas pourquoi cette image était venue à lui à cet instant mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se passe. Il se concentra donc de toutes ses forces sur la vision d'un détraqueur et réussit à se convaincre qu'il en avait une peur bleue. Le professeur abaissa la baguette, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit à la volée et un détraqueur en sortit. Harry fut si soulagé qu'une vague de bonheur l'envahit.

« Spero patronum ! »

Un magnifique serf argenté sortit alors de sa baguette et fit disparaître la créature, la renvoyant d'où elle venait c'est-à-dire du placard, qui se referma en claquant.

« Magnifique ! » s'exclama le professeur Luana. « Je vous accorde vingt points ! C'était vraiment magnifique. Je ne savais pas que vous saviez faire apparaître des patronus corporels. A l'évidence, c'est un acte que vous avez déjà fait auparavant car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un réussisse aujourd'hui. Vraiment Mr Malefoy, toutes mes félicitations. Oh mais c'est déjà l'heure ! Par Merlin je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Bien, nous remettrons tout ceci la séance prochaine. Vous pouvez y aller ! »

La classe se remit alors en mouvement car personne n'avait bougé depuis qu'Harry avait renvoyé l'épouventard dans l'armoire. Pansy arriva presque immédiatement devant elle, et sous le regard amusé de Drago, elle le prit par le bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça Potter ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec dégoût.

« Oh rien, simplement j'étais en train de me demander comment fait ton prince charmant pour te supporter. » répondit Drago en s'éloignant.

« Quel débile ce Gryffondor ! » pesta Pansy en entraînant Harry.

Harry n'avait en fait pas vraiment envie de se rendre dans la grande salle au bras de la Serpentard. Elle l'agaçait au plus au point. Il eut alors une idée.

« Écoute, vas-y je te rejoins, j'ai des choses à faire avant d'aller manger. » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais…bon d'accord. » se résigna-t-elle au regard autoritaire que lui lança Harry.

Ils sortirent de la salle, elle se dirigeant à droite pour aller dans la grande salle, et lui se dirigeant donc à gauche pour aller le plus loin possible d'elle. Il marchait sans vraiment savoir où il allait quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner.

« Ah c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry en prenant un ton froid car il n'avait pas le choix.

« Rien de particulier. » répondit Hermione en le sondant une fois de plus. « Juste te féliciter pour ton sort réussit à merveille. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu sais jeter un tel sort ? Il demande un très haut niveau. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Et alors ? » fit Harry en lui jetant un regard de dégoût. En réalité, c'était pour lui qu'il éprouvait du dégoût, pour ce qu'il allait dire mais il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité et il devait jouer le rôle de Malefoy. « Je suis un sang pur, autrement dit j'ai plus de pouvoir que tu n'en auras jamais alors arrêtes de rêver Granger. »

Harry vit avec regret les yeux d'Hermione briller. Il se détourna et s'éloigna. Il courut une fois certain de ne plus être dans son champ de vision. Il avait été à deux doigts de craquer, de s'excuser, de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et tout lui raconter mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça le répugnait de devoir agir ainsi. Il savait mieux que quiconque le mal que lui faisait Malefoy en la traitant aussi bas que ça, en s'attaquant au fait qu'elle était fille de moldu et il le détestait pour ça. Il se rendit à la grande salle, la conscience lourde. Il ne supportait pas cette situation et devait y mettre un terme. Sa vie devenait infernale. Il était obligé de se mettre dans la peau de Malefoy, et c'était ironique à dire mais ça ne le faisait pas du tout rire. Il était bel et bien dans la peau de Malefoy et il devait se comporter exactement comme lui jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Il se rendit à la grande salle la conscience lourde, s'assit à la table des Serpentards sans dire une mot, malgré l'insistance de Pansy à savoir où il était, avala un bout de blanc de poulet, quelques patates sautées et repartit toujours enfermé dans son silence. En réalité, il réfléchissait. Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Il avait appris à la bibliothèque que Flim et ses semblables étaient responsables ce cette situation. Harry n'en avait pas appris d'avantage et ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il devait savoir ! Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre sans croiser personne d'important, fila dans la salle sur demande où il s'empara se sa cape d'invisibilité et redescendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il les avait montés…

…direction la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt, la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il arriva devant les doubles portes, enfila sa cape et entra. Mme Pince était occupée à couvrir des livres. Elle leva la tête en voyant les portes s'ouvrir toutes seules mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et retourna à l'ouvrage. Harry traversa toute la bibliothèque et enjamba en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher le cordon qui isolait la réserve du reste du lieu. Des élèves étaient installés aux tables, penchés sur de gros volumes et grattant sur des parchemins pour prendre des notes. Mme Pince releva une fois encore le nez et regarda en direction d'Harry, comme si elle avait sentit sa présence. Mais Harry savait très bien que c'était impossible et qu'il était absolument couvert par sa cape, il ne s'en formalisa donc pas plus que ça et avança dans l'endroit interdit.

Comme presque personne n'était censé y mettre les pieds à part les professeurs et quelques rares élèves ayant une autorisation, la documentaliste ne prenait pas la peine de classer les ouvrages qui étaient posés en vrac sur les étagères. Harry se mit en quête de trouver le livre qui l'intéressait et le trouva enfin, après avoir passé environ quarante-cinq minutes le nez dans la poussière, à essayer de déchiffrer les titres des livres cachés par les témoins du passé. Étant allergique à la poussière, ça avait été un calvaire de retenir les nombreux éternuements qui lui picotaient le nez. Aussi discret qu'il put se faire, il s'en empara, s'assit par terre et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux en vérifiant qu'il était recouvert entièrement par le vêtement aux capacités magiques qui lui avait servi plus d'une fois depuis qu'il l'avait.

« Alors voyons…blablabla, blablabla… » marmonna Harry.

Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que la dernière fois qu'il avait étudié un de ces livres car il avait perdu son temps à lire attentivement alors que l'information qu'il cherchait était située environ à la dernière page. Il survola les passage de l'œuvre, faisant attention de ne pas déchirer malencontreusement les pages fines et fragiles, et arriva finalement à ce qu'il cherchait depuis que cette situation s'était mise en place. Le passage qui parlait de l'utilisation que ces petites créatures faisaient de l'ancienne magie. La magie du corps et de l'esprit.

_« Les Bouicks sont de petites créatures qui, l'air totalement inoffensives, sont en réalité extrêmement dangereuses. Si vous venez à lire ceci, cela veut probablement dire que vous avez été victime de leur puissance et de leur magie dévastatrice. Les Bouicks se réunissent à la tombée de la nuit, au troisième jour de leur vie. Une fois cette étrange cérémonie effectuée, nul ne pourrait réciter toutes les conséquences que cela a déclanché, car les effets de l'ancienne magie ne sont pas connus très précisément, mais une chose est sûre : la vie de deux personnes se trouvera fortement bouleversée En récitant leur litanie, deux âmes fortement liées sortiront de leurs corps respectifs pour aller se mettre dans le corps de l'autre personne concernée. La seule manière de résoudre cet évènement est que les deux personnes auxquelles ceci arrive s'acceptent entièrement. »_

Harry relut la dernière phrase, une fois, puis deux. Il n'en revenait pas. « _La seule manière_ »…bon sang c'est la seule solution… _« s'acceptent entièrement »_. Harry referma d'un coup sec le livre et le balança à sa place, furieux.

« Qui est là ? » fit une voix surprise.

Harry, dans sa colère, en avait totalement oublié d'être silencieux. Il se leva et se précipita vers le cordon et se plaqua contre une étagère car Mme Pince venait d'apparaître devant lui. Le souffle court, il n'osait presque pas respirer.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » répéta-t-elle, inquiète.

Personne ne répondit et la documentaliste en conclut que ce bruit était sorti de son imagination. Elle était assez fatiguée ces temps-ci et avait veillé très tard la nuit dernière pour remettre en ordre sa bibliothèque que ces abominables premières années mettaient en désordre. Soupirant, elle retourna à son bureau.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, Harry courut le plus silencieusement possible hors de la bibliothèque et se réfugia dans la salle sur demande, où il s'écroula sur le lit.

« Rha !!! »

Frustré, il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le premier oreiller à sa portée. Ses recherches n'avaient rien donné. Harry avait beau y penser encore et encore, cette phrase ne voulait rien dire…ou alors la solution était trop simple, ou alors Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry se releva si vite que son coup craqua.

« Ah c'est toi… » dit-il à Drago.

Comme Drago le regardait avec de grands yeux comme si il était fou à lier, Harry expliqua :

« Euh je…j'étais en train de… »

Puis comme un flash dans son esprit, il sut exactement quoi faire. Il se leva, s'approcha de Drago qui paraissait méfiant vu le comportement du Gryffondor, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, et d'une traite dit :

« DragoMalefoyjet'accepte ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu devrais aller te faire soigner Potter, tu sais que Mme Pomfresh a une cheminée pour accéder rapidement à Ste Mangouste, pour les cas d'urgence ? »

« J'ai dit… » reprit Harry peu sur de lui. « J'ai dit, Drago Malefoy je t'accepte. »

Un silence assez gênant s'installa alors qu'Harry regardait tout autour de lui, attendant. Il ne savait pas ce qui aurait du se passer exactement, il guettait le moindre signe de changement, quelque chose, mais rien.

« Bon, alors là j'en suis certain, t'as pété les plombs Potter ! » fit Drago en secouant la tête et en s'écartant d'Harry pour aller se poser dans un pouf et lire son magasine préféré.

Harry savait qu'il avait l'air ridicule, bien sur, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les choses n'étaient pas rentrées dans l'ordre. Après tout, il avait dit à Malefoy qu'il l'acceptait, comme il était écrit dans le livre. Alors pourquoi était-il encore dans ce fichu corps par Merlin !! Comme le Serpentard ne faisait pas plus attention à lui que s'il avait été absent, Harry vint se camper devant lui et lui arracha sa revue des mains.

« Tu permets ? » fit Drago, irrité.

« Attends, il faut qu'on parle. » dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans le pouf le plus proche.

« Bon écoute là, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer Potter. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est obligé de dormir dans le même lit et qu'on a échangé de corps que je vais devenir ton confident, c'est clair ? Rends-moi ça ! »

Malefoy n'avait apparemment aucune envie de discuter, ce que énerva encore plus Harry qui se leva et qui enfonça Drago dans son fauteuil en appuyant son avant-bras sur son torse et en posant un genou sur le côté du fauteuil pour prendre appui. Très calmement, Drago figea son regard dans celui d'Harry qui sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Je te conseille de me lâcher Potter. » dit Drago, toujours aussi calmement.

Ces paroles ne apaisèrent pas Harry qui au contraire raffermit son emprise sur le Serpentard. Il ne savait pas très exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Une fois encore, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Il était en position de force, Drago ne pouvait pas bouger et était entièrement à sa merci. Toutefois, il avait beau faire bouillonner son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à dire, il était en train de perdre tous ses moyens face à cette situation de domination sur le jeune homme. Sentant son sang affluer au niveau de la taille, Harry s'enleva aussi brusquement qu'il s'était positionné sur Drago, qui s'était relevé lui aussi et qui le regardait d'une étrange manière. Comme souvent à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, Harry n'arriva pas à le déchiffrer.

« C'est bon t'es calmé ? » lança Drago en le repoussant durement, ce qui surprit Harry.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, Harry pris son sac et sortit de la salle sans dire un mot en claquant la porte.

Quand il fut certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Drago s'allongea sur le lit. Il avait un mal de tête du tonnerre et le comportement de son _« colocataire »_ était assez étrange. Sérieusement, Drago se demanda même si tout ceci n'allait pas avoir des conséquences graves sur son cerveau. Fatigué de réfléchir, il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Il voulait faire un petit somme avant de retourner en cours mais il n'y parvint pas, l'image d'un certain Gryffondor revenant sans cesse dans son esprit. Il préféra une douche froide à un peu de sommeil et se prépara pour attaquer la seconde partie de la journée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. S'il vous plait, je sais que vous m'avez lu (oui oui mon petit doigt est un excellent informateur) alors mettez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **


	9. Grillés

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Grillés**

« Tout le monde est là ? Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Ne perdons pas une minute car nous avons une séance très chargée aujourd'hui. » dit le professeur Chourave.

« J'ai horreur de la botanique ! » râla Drago.

« Peut-être, mais au moins c'est un sûrement le seul cours où tout le monde sera assez occupé pour ne pas faire attention à nous ! » assura Harry.

Drago allait répondre quand le professeur reprit son explication :

« Alors, je vois que vous vous êtes répartis par deux comme je vous l'avait demandé. Tout le monde a un partenaire ? »

« Sans commentaire ! » fit Drago à Blaise qui était à la table d'à côté avec Hermione, et qui regardait Harry et lui avec insistance, attendant un quelconque baiser qui n'était pas près d'arriver.

« Chut ! » fit Neville qui ne voulait pas perdre une seule miette des explications.

« Bon, alors chaque groupe va se rendre au fond de la serre. Vous y trouverez là-bas tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour la séance d'aujourd'hui. Des gants, des pots vides, des fioles de verre, une plante carnivore pour chaque groupe et un sachet de graines rouges. Allez me chercher tout ceci et revenez. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, redoutant malgré le ton joyeux du professeur les plantes qui mesuraient dans le mètre et qui tentaient tant bien que mal de croquer un bout de l'élève qui les portaient. Drago tenait la sienne à bout de bras et essayait de ne pas de faire mordre la figure…en fait, il essayait de ne pas se faire mordre tout court.

« Vous êtes tous installés ? Parfait, alors notez les instructions quelque part car ce que vous allez devoir réaliser aujourd'hui est un exercice qui tombe régulièrement aux BUSES. »

Les élèves sortirent de quoi prendre note, cherchèrent un petit bout de table où pouvoir écrire sans avoir à défendre sauvagement leur feuille contre une plante, et écrivirent ce qui dictait le professeur.

« La première chose que vous devrez faire sera de revêtir les gants en peau de dragon. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné par vous-même, mais c'est plantes sont extrêmement dangereuses. Prenez garde à ne pas vous faire mordre. J'ai ici un antidote mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à m'en servir. Miss Granger, puis-je avoir votre attention je vous prie ? »

« Oh…pardon professeur. » bafouilla Hermione qui depuis cinq minutes fixait Harry et n'écoutait absolument pas le cours.

« Bien. Deuxième étape : prendre une des graines rouges dans les petits sachets. Ce sont des crottes de dragon séchées, ne faites pas cette tête miss Parkinson voyons, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela ! »

Apparemment, ça l'était pour Pansy qui avait fait une horrible grimace et avait immédiatement relâché les petites _graines_ qu'elle examinait entre ses doigts.

« Chacun devra tenir fermement la plante par les mâchoires pour l'empêcher de mordre son partenaire pendant que celui-ci tentera de faire avaler à la plante dont il s'occupe une de ces graines. L'effet produit sera alors immédiat : la plante cessera de bouger et vous pourrez la chatouiller sous ce que l'on peut appeler le menton et récolter dans la fiole de verre la bave qui sortira de sa bouche à ce moment. Mais attention, n'en faites pas tomber sur votre peau car si cette bave est un excellent remède contre l'acné (plusieurs filles poussèrent de petites exclamations de dégoût), c'est également un très bon moyen d'avoir des furoncles là où la peau était propre. J'attends de chaque groupe trois fioles remplies entièrement. Vos avez une heure et demi, à vous de jouer mes enfants ! » dit-elle.

« Eh ben, je sens que je vais me marrer comme un petit fou ! » ironisa Drago.

« Bon, allez, ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça, le tout est de faire équipe correctement Malefoy ! Bon, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour maintenir cette foutue plante pendant que je lui fais avaler cette horrible boulette ? » demanda Harry.

« Hein ? Hé pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait mettre mes doigts sur les mâchoires de ce truc ? » s'indigna Drago.

« Oh…eh bien, si tu préfère plonger l'avant bras dans sa gorge, c'est comme tu veux mais… »

« Bon bon, ça va. » grogna-t-il.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, enfila les gants et se prépara à plonger dans le gosier du végétal, quand il croisa le regard perçant d'Hermione. Ils restèrent bien cinq minutes à se fixer sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'un « Putain Potter qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! T'attends que Merlin ressuscite ou quoi ? » le ramène au travail, le forçant à rompre le contact visuel avec Hermione qui de son côté n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large non plus avec Blaise.

« Euh ouais, désolé. » fit Harry en fourrant deux graines dans la plante carnivore qui essayait de déguster un Drago qui avait l'air plus qu'appétissant à ses yeux.

Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup.

« Bon, vas-y chatouille-là pendant que je récolte la bave. » ordonna Drago. « Et ne baille pas au corneille, les autres ont presque déjà rempli leur première fiole. »

« Malefoy, si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le chef ok ? » lâcha Harry.

Puis, à la vue de Drago qui se figea en prenant une légère teinte rosée, il rectifia en marmonnant :

« Je voulais dire si tu veux que ça marche en cours… ».

Le cours se termina sans incident notable, personne ne dut aller à l'infirmerie pour cause de morsure, et tous les élèves rendirent leurs trois fioles. Décoiffés, sales, tremblants et en sueur, mais pas de trace de morsure. Presque tous se précipitèrent hors de la serre au cas où il viendrait au professeur Chourave l'idée de leur demander de l'aide pour ranger les plantes carnivores.

Harry lui, prit tout son temps car être entouré de gens en ce moment n'était pas son passe temps favoris. Il chercha Drago du regard mais ne le trouva pas et conclut donc qu'il était également parti, certainement désireux de prendre une bonne douche, tout comme lui. Pourtant, Harry prit tout de même son temps. Il alla se laver les mains à l'évier commun, ainsi que ses ustensiles de botanique qu'il rangea dans son casier, pris son sac et sortit de la serre en traînant quelque peu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour s'occuper alors il décida d'aller prendre un peu de temps pour lui au bord du lac, un de ses endroits favoris à Poudlard pour…ne rien faire, tout simplement.

Peu d'élèves étaient au bord de l'étendue d'eau. Le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir et la température à rafraîchir, mais Harry n'avait pas froid, aussi s'adossa-t-il contre un arbre, posant son sac à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pensant à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir Dumbledore…cette alternative lui avait paru réconfortante au début, car il savait que son directeur trouverait une solution. Il trouvait toujours réponse à tous les problèmes. Seulement Harry avait peur. Peur que le vieux directeur ne puisse résoudre cette énigme. Et il ne voulait pas être confronté à la dure réalité de devoir passer toute sa vie dans le corps de Malefoy. Il soupira et repensa aux devoirs supplémentaires que Rogue lui avait donnés suite à sa retenue catastrophique. Huit potions à expliquer…quelle galère ! Il sortit un bout de parchemin et sa plume et commença vaguement à énumérer les potions qu'il devait étudier. Philtre de paix, de confusion, potion tranquillisante, potion de mémoire…

« Allons qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans ces fichus chaudrons ? C'est bien moi qui aurait besoin d'une potion de mémoire…Voyons voyons… » marmonna Harry.

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter et faire une grosse rature sur son parchemin.

« Besoin d'un coup de main Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non merci je… »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Plus qu'inquiet, il se retourna et fit face à une Hermione qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma successivement, au moins trois fois comme s'il cherchait quelque chose pour se rattraper, mais le mal était fait. Se résignant, il demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ? » en faisant un sourire timide à son amie qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Depuis ce matin. Très beau patronus Harry. Toujours le même à ce que constate. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh…je vois. »

Harry sourit. Finalement, ça n'était pas lui qui s'était trahit, ni même Malefoy. C'était tout simplement son père qui avait vendu la mèche. Son père qui, de son vivant, se métamorphosait toujours en cerf. Apparemment, Harry avait ça en lui.

« J'ai compris dès qu'il est apparut. Ton patronus corporel je veux dire. Quelle idiote j'ai été de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite ! C'est tellement évident quand on est au courant ! »

« Oui, et c'est exactement pour cette raison que tu ne dois en parler à personne. A personne tu m'entends Hermione ? Pas même à Ron ! » dit-il en lui agrippant le bras brutalement.

Hermione semblait ne pas comprendre sa réaction. Elle baissa la tête et Harry vit une larme couler le long de sa joue, silencieusement. Comme elle ne disait rien, Harry la relâcha et lui souleva le menton du bout des doigts pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, comme elle l'avait souvent fait ces derniers jours pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle ramena une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille et d'une toute petite voix murmura :

« Je croyais que tu nous jugeais dignes de confiance…»

Et aussitôt, sans le laisser dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva brutalement, pris son sac avec rage et s'éloigna sans un mot. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour que les informations lui montent au cerveau et que se mette en route le mécanisme de réflexion. IL se leva et rattrapa la jeune fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance ! J'avais… »

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. C'était pourtant si simple. Un seul mot, mais il n'arrivait pas à le prononcer. Hermione de dégagea avec violence de l'étreinte qu'Harry avait sur son bras, le fusilla du regard et commença à se diriger vers le château.

Soudain sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme poussé par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, il fit un pas en avant et lança d'une voix forte :

« J'avais honte ! »

Hermione s'immobilisa. Elle se retourna lentement et fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et lui sauta au cou en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Hermione… »

« Oh Harry tu es si bête !! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Mais enfin comment as-tu pu imaginer un seul instant que…que…enfin nous sommes tes amis Harry ! » gémit-elle.

« Je pensais que vous ne m'écouteriez même pas si je m'approchais de vous dans ce corps. »

« Quoi ? » sanglota la jeune fille.

« Allons, ne me dis pas sérieusement que tu aurais accueilli Malefoy à bras ouverts ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil.

« Je…bon mais quand même ! Tu nous aurais tout expliqué, tout serait sûrement réglé depuis…au fait, depuis quand es-tu dans cet état ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Harry soupira et commença à lui raconter ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il lui parla de Flim, de ce qu'il avait découvert à la bibliothèque, et aussi de ce qu'il avait appris en allant dans la réserve.

« Vous accepter ? » fit Hermione, la surprise perçant la voix.

« Ouais. J'ai bien essayé mais… »

« Essayé ? Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Eh bien…je suis allé le voir et, je lui ai dit que je l'acceptais. » marmonna Harry en rougissant.

Hermione rit et regarda Harry en haussant un sourcil et en disant :

« Non, sérieusement ? Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que cela marche, si ? »

« Ben…oh je n'en sais rien ! J'essayais simplement de trouver une solution à cet enfer ! » s'emporta Harry.

« Tiens au fait, en parlant d'enfer, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris à tous les deux ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien ! »

Harry rougit de plus belle en regardant la pointe de ses pieds.

« Écoute, je comprend que tu aies voulu réagir à ce que faisait Malefoy, mais je t'avoue que j'ai complètement décroché quand tu as commencé à te déshabiller et que tu t'es retrouvé en petite tenue sur lui… » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, un rien gênée.

Maintenant, même le rouge du dortoir des Gryffondors ne pouvait plus rivaliser avec la teinte des joues d'Harry.

« Euh je…hm…je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris je…c'était…ça n'était pas ce que tu crois ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme en voyant son amie hilare.

« Oui…bien sur. » répondit-elle avec un sourire malin.

« Hermione arrêtes ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Bon, mais où est-ce que tu as dormi hier soir ? Ron m'a dit que tu n'avais pas passé la nuit au dortoir ! »

« Tu me voyais me pointer dans le dortoir comme si de rien n'était ? Je suis allé dans la salle sur demande. Malefoy y est également. Et je pense que nous n'allons pas passer qu'une seule nuit là-bas. On ne peut pas revenir dans les dortoirs tant que cette situation ne sera pas réglée. »

« Qui est au courant de ce qui vous arrive ? » demanda-t-elle gravement.

« Malefoy, toi et moi. » énuméra Harry.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Dumbledore, ou McGonagall ! »

« Tu ne comprend pas, personne ne doit savoir parce que Hagrid n'est pas censé avoir tout un élevage de Bouicks, caché dans son potager ou je ne sais où ! » expliqua Harry très sérieusement.

Hermione ne trouvait pas ses mots. La situation semblait désespérée.

« Hé mais attends voir…» dit-elle. « Oh bien sur, je ne parlerai ni de toi ni de Malefoy, mais disons simplement que je suis une élève qui aime en général satisfaire ses connaissances sur la magie et… »

Harry regardait Hermione, la laissant à ses réflexions en attendant qu'elle veuille bien lui en faire part. Elle faisait toujours ça, ce qui énervait particulièrement Ron d'ailleurs, mais Harry et lui s'y étaient habitués.

« Harry ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui oui, vas-y je t'écoute, qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

« Je vais aller demander des informations pour toi ! » dit-elle, rayonnante.

« Euh…je ne suis pas sure que… » commença-t-il.

« Enfin quoi, tu ne veux pas régler toute cette affaire ? Je dirai à McGonagall que j'ai lu quelque chose sur les Bouicks mais que je veux en savoir plus et elle m'apprendra sûrement comment mettre fin à tout ça ! »

« Écoute, laisse moi un peu plus de temps s'il te plait. Si ça se trouve, la solution n'est pas si complexe que ça et elle serait sous nos yeux que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » supplia Harry.

En réalité, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas recevoir d'aide, mais il avait le sentiment que cela n'apporterait rien de bon.

« S'il te plait, c'est très important pour moi que tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. Absolument personne, d'accord ? » demanda Harry.

« Bon, d'accord, mais à mon avis Ron pensera la même chose que moi. »

« Mais non ! Tu ne dois rien dire à personne, y compris à Ron ! » dit-il, commençant à s'énerver.

« Mais…Harry… »

« S'il te plait Hermione, fais le pour moi c'est vraiment très important. » implora Harry.

« Bon…eh bien…comme tu voudras. Mais je reste persuadée que tu te trompes…et je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais si c'est ta volonté, je la respecterais. Ron ne saura rien. » finit par dire la jeune fille en baissant la tête, chagrinée.

Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier, puis regarda sa montre.

« Oh non… » gémit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Il est bientôt 17 heures. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent. Elle retint son inspiration.

« Le quidditch…Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Y aller, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je ne m'y rend pas, je ne verrai jamais comment Malefoy s'en est sortit, ni ce qui va encore me retomber sur le dos une fois que tout ceci sera fini.

« Bon. Je t'accompagne, de toute manière j'avais prévu de venir vous voir vous entraîner pour te surveiller… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui…enfin tu comprend, avec Ron on ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui t'arrivais alors je…enfin à tour de rôle, on a décidé de te surveiller. » marmonna-t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard d'Harry.

« Vous m'espionnez ? » dit-il d'un ton peu engageant.

« Oui...enfin non ! On n'a pas vraiment commencé, mais en fait euh…oh et puis zut Harry, c'est vrai on voulait t'espionner mais ce n'est pas une idée à moi et puis d'abord, Ron et moi nous nous inquiétions pour toi ! Il fallait bien qu'on sache ! »

« Ron est-il au courant que tu es là ? »

Une fois encore, Hermione regarda distraitement le bout de ses chaussures et se tortilla les doigts pour se donner une contenance. Devant le haussement de sourcils de Harry, elle expliqua :

« Je…non il ne le sait pas. Je n'ai pas voulu lui dire parce que j'ai pensé qu'il se moquerait de moi si je lui disais ce que j'avais en tête…que tu étais dans le corps de Malefoy. »

« Très bien. Bon, il est temps d'y aller. »

« Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! L'équipe des Gryffondors ne permettra pas qu'un Serpentard assiste à la séance ! »

« Ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais courir à la salle sur demande. J'y ai mis ma cape d'invisibilité. Je vais la chercher et je te rejoins. Je te tapoterais sur l'épaule pour te faire savoir que je suis là, mais je ne me montrerais pas. »

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch, tandis que Harry courait vers le château pour aller récupérer sa cape. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et la referma tout aussi brutalement pour se mettre à la recherche de sa cape, quand il vit Malefoy confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils, les pieds posés sur un petit coussin, en train de lire un livre sur la magie. Harry le regarda bouche bée.

« Euh…Malefoy ? »

« Quoi Potter ? »

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et guillerette.

« A moins que tu ne soies aveugle, tu voies bien que je suis en train de lire le traité sur l'art de la magie noire. Si ma lecture te dérange va te faire voir. »

« Oh mais non non non pas du tout…, continua-t-il avec cette voix tout aussi gaie.

Il lui sauta dessus et le saisit par le col de sa robe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou bordel l'entraînement de quidditch commence dans cinq minutes !! Grouille toi de te préparer il faut y aller tout de suite !! » hurla-t-il.

Drago se dégagea brusquement de son emprise. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur et commençait déjà à serrer les poings, après avoir balancé le traité sur la magie noire dans le canapé.

« Tu vas bien ouvrir tes oreilles Potter, je…ne…suis…pas…à…ton…SERVICE !!! »

« Je le sais bien, mais figures toi que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix là ! Si tu n'es pas au stade dans (Harry consulta sa montre) deux minutes, toute l'équipe des Gryffondors va te tomber dessus… »

« Rien à faire ! »

« …sans parler de McGonagall qui sera furieuse que tu ais annulé un entraînement sans même prévenir ! »

A ce dernier argument, Drago regarda Harry en lui jetant des coups d'oeils, puis il ajouta :

« Bon…c'es vrai que là tu marques un point mais… »

« Oh allez, un petit effort ! »

« Bon bon, ça va ! Je vais y aller à ton foutu entraînement, mais pas de coups foireux, c'est bien compris ? C'est déjà suffisamment dur de me balader en me faisant passer pour toi, jusque là je m'étais contenté d'éviter tes…aimables (dit-il ironiquement en voyant le regard de Harry) camarades de classe, mais là ça va être autre chose ! » lança Drago résigné.

« Je…je pensais pas te dire ça mais…merci. » murmura Harry.

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de prononcer la pire aberration possible.

« Pardon Potter ? »

« J'ai dit…j'ai dit merci ok ? On ne va pas en faire tout une montagne mais je vois bien que tu fais quelques…efforts…pour ne pas empirer les choses et je suis conscient que ça te coûte alors, merci. ».

« Bon ben…c'est pas grand-chose… ».

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire car c'était une des rares fois où on le remerciait pour ce qu'il faisait et non pas pour ce qu'il ne faisait pas, Drago préféra contourner le sujet.

« Bon…j'y vais. Toi, tu ne bouges pas. » Voyant qu'Harry allait répliquer, il ajouta « Et c'est un ordre Potter ! Je n'y vais déjà pas tout à fait de mon plein gré alors ne te pointe pas là-bas où sinon je te jure que ça va partir en sucette ! A tout à l'heure. ».

Sur ce, il planta Harry et partit en courant pour arriver à l'heure à ce foutu entraînement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait attendu quelques minutes, le temps que Drago se soit bien éloigné, puis il avait saisi sa cape d'invisibilité et avait rejoint Hermione. Il avait assisté à tout l'entraînement puis était revenu avant le Serpentard à la salle sur demande et il attendait son retour, assis dans un fauteuil. Il ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Un quart d'heure après que Harry soit arrivé, Drago franchit à son tour la porte de la salle qu'ils avaient faite leur.

« Alors ? » demanda innocemment Harry en posant son magasine.

« Alors quoi ? » cracha Drago, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

« Comment c'était ? ».

« A ton avis… » maugréa le Serpentard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Harry le suivit du regard mais ne dit rien. Il vit la porte de la salle d'eau claquer et il entendit une minute plus tard le jet irrégulier de la douche. Harry se dirigea vers la petite pièce et poussa la porte silencieusement. Il entendait mieux le jet d'eau mais la douche étais contre la cloison portant la porte, aussi Harry ne voyait-il rien.

« T'aurais pu faire un effort quand même ! » lança Harry en s'adossant au mur.

Il entendit un bruit sourd et Drago, qui n'avait pas entendu Harry ouvrir la porte, s'écria :

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ! Je prends ma douche là ! ».

« T'inquiète pas, je suis contre le mur, je ne vois rien. Et puis, je te rappelle que t'es dans mon corps, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à me cacher… ».

« Même ! ».

Harry sourit devant la fausse pudeur du Serpentard car il commençait à le connaître, depuis les sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et il savait que Drago n'était pas en général d'un naturel timide. Il entendit le jet se rouvrir, l'eau coula quelques instants puis brutalement cessa. Drago apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une serviette autour de la taille, dégoulinant d'eau de la tête aux pieds.

« Attends une minute Potter, ça veut dire quoi ça ? » dit-il sur un ton agressif.

« De quoi ? ».

Mais il savait très bien que le Serpentard avait comprit et sous son regard furieux, il lança :

« Bon ok ok, j'ai tout vu ! ».

« Quoi ?! » Mais t'es qu'un pervers ! ».

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Tu m'as matté pendant que je prenais ma douche ! ».

Stupéfait, Harry éclata de rire puis sous le regard menaçant de Drago s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais non ! J'ai vu tout l'entraînement ! ».

« Qu…quoi ? Mais je t'avais ordonné de rester ici ! » fit Drago en poussant Harry qui manqua de s'entraver et de tomber par terre.

« Oh c'est bon, calme toi c'est pas un drame ! De toute façon, personne ne m'a vu, j'étais sous la cape. ».

« Je tiens à te signaler que je n'y étais pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé ! » se défendit Drago. « Ils n'avaient qu'à surveiller leurs paroles ! ».

« Je t'ai vu Malefoy, tu faisait exprès de les provoquer en leur fonçant dessus ! ».

« Vous ne savez pas jouer, vous les Gryffondors ! ».

« Erreur mon cher, nous sommes tout simplement fair-play ! » répliqua Harry.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, se sécha, enfila un boxer et alla se coucher sans rien dire. Harry, vexé, se changea et alla rejoindre Drago en lui tournant le dos. Tous deux avaient eu une journée chargée et ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer à se chamailler pour rien. Drago s'était endormi aussitôt. Harry se blottit contre le dos du Serpentard et plongea dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**


	10. Une après midi riche en émotions

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Une après-midi riche en émotions**

La matinée n'avait rien eu de bien intéressant. L'histoire de la magie, la divination et les soins aux créatures magiques étaient les cours que Drago aimait le moins à Poudlard. Le premier était tout simplement soporifique, le deuxième était d'un ridicule total, et le dernier était assuré par quelqu'un que Drago ne pouvait tout bonnement pas qualifier de professeur et encore moins d'homme. Cet espèce de gros barbu géant, totalement gaga de Potter…c'était d'un grotesque !

Heureusement, les cours étaient terminés pour la journée. Il commençait à avoir faim. Entraîné par le flot d'élèves, il se rendit à la grande salle et mangea un peu. Il n'avait pas très faim cependant et sortit vite de table. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait bien quelques devoirs, notamment un parchemin à écrire pour la métamorphose sur les différentes techniques de transformations animales, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'y mettre maintenant et il verrait ça plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il renonça donc à aller dans la salle sur demande et préféra aller traîner au bord du lac, un endroit qu'il affectionnait beaucoup pour sa tranquillité. Il se trouva un coin où personne ne pouvait le voir mais où il pouvait tout de même s'étendre, et il regarda le ciel. Il aimait bien faire ça, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Souvent au manoir familial, il s'installait dans l'herbe et se plaisait à imaginer des formes dans les nuages. Aujourd'hui, le temps était plutôt couvert et le ciel était rempli de nuages sombres. Il se surprit à avoir envie de les rejoindre. Il se leva, alla chercher son balai dans la salle sur demande et décolla. Aussitôt, toute sa mélancolie s'envola. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il n'était pas dans son assiette et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Dans les airs, plus de questions, plus de pots de colle, plus de Gryffondors, et surtout plus de Potter ! Juste le vent qui vous fouette le visage. Aucun soucis et le Gryffondor n'occupait plus ses pensées. Enfin peut-être pas finalement. Cela faisait deux fois en moins de deux minutes qu'il venait de penser à lui. Agacé, il atterrit un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et se fit mal au genou.

« Ça va ? »

« Oh non pas lui. Revoilà Weasley-pot-de-colle. » gémit Drago intérieurement.

« Ouais ouais, super. » marmonna Drago.

Il passa à côté de Ron en se massant le genou mais sans lui adresser un regard, avec la ferme intention de mettre le plus de distance entre eux quand le rouquin l'interpella.

« Tu sais, c'était pas la peine de me le cacher ! » lui lança-t-il.

Drago se figea puis se retourna lentement. Potter aurait-il craqué et vendu la mèche à son ami ? Prudemment, Drago préféra en savoir plus avant de faire une gaffe et de cracher involontairement le morceau.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Ron s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur l'épaule de Drago qui s'écarta par pur réflexe. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement venant des Gryffondors. L'air déçu par cette attitude, Ron dit :

« Tu sais bien que cela fait longtemps que je l'ai accepté alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à me mentir comme ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on en discute. »

Drago n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Weasley, mais il était au moins certain d'une chose : si ça faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait accepté, comme il venait de le dire, c'était qu'il ne parlait pas de la situation présente le concernant Potter et lui. Cependant, il fit semblant de comprendre la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » dit-il.

« Rien, simplement je trouve tes réactions un peu bizarres ces derniers temps. »

« Et alors ? »

Drago dévisagea Ron, qui commençait à l'irriter.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis au courant de ton homosexualité depuis deux ans, je te le rappelle, et je sais que tu n'a pas dormi au dortoir parce que tu étais dans une autre chambre. Tu fais ce que tu veux et avec qui, je n'ai rien à te redire là-dessus, mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit directement ? Ça aurait été plus simple non ? »

Drago ne sut pas quoi dire. Pendant que les informations données par le rouquin montaient lentement à son cerveau, il s'entendit vaguement dire qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avant de rendre compte que ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

« Salut. » lui fit Harry.

Drago le regarda sans vraiment le voir, restant debout sans rien dire.

« Euh…Malefoy, ça va ? Youhou il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry en faisant de grands gestes de la main.

« Oui. Oui…ça va très bien… » répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Serpentard ressemblait à un espèce de zombie, Harry le rattrapa et ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Drago était entré dans la douche tout habillé et avait ouvert le robinet.

« Hé mais ça va pas ! ».

Le cri d'Harry ramena Drago à la réalité. Se rendant compte qu'il était habillé et en train de prendre une douche malgré cela, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Il jeta ses vêtements mouillés par terre et, ne gardant que son boxer, attrapa une serviette et entreprit de se sécher.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » demanda Harry en le regardant, comme inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

« Rien du tout. Comme tu le vois Potter, j'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu les idées. »

Voyant que Harry le regardait toujours avec insistance, il ajouta :

« Quoi, tu veux ma photo ? Je sais que j'ai un regard irrésistible mais quand même. » ajouta Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry rougit et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise après ce qu'il avait appris sur Potter. Se sentant s'empourprer à son tour, il s'empressa de quitter la salle de bain et jetant la serviette mouillée dans le panier destiné au linge sale, alla enfiler quelques vêtements.

Harry le regarda faire et dû faire un monstrueux effort pour s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre quand il vit Malefoy revêtir un jean noir particulièrement moulant avec une chemise blanche à col ouvert.

« Il faut que j'aille euh…faire un tour. » annonça Harry sans plus de précisions.

Et il s'empressa de quitter la salle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de dire à Drago qu'Hermione était au courant. Il s'était dit que c'était peut-être mieux qu'il l'ignore pour le moment. Déjà qu'il se comportait d'une manière tout à fait anormale, alors ça n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Il se dirigea à l'extérieur dans le but de faire une petite marche de détente, quand Pansy arriva en courant vers lui.

« Draaay !! »

Harry poussa un long soupir très significatif que la jeune fille décida d'ignorer totalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry.

« Viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant.

« Mais où on va ? » demanda Harry sans opposer vraiment de résistance. Il savait que s'il le faisait, elle se ferait plus insistante encore.

« Tut tut tut…c'est une surprise… » répondit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur le nez.

Harry n'en demanda pas plus et attendit en faisant l'effort de garder son calme. Pansy l'entraînait derrière le château. Le domaine de l'école était immense et il y avait suffisemment d'espace autour pour que les élèves puissent avoir un coin tranquille. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se retourna si vite que Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui rentrer dedans.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ! » grogna-t-il.

« Oups… » fit-elle en lui entourant le coup de ses bras.

Harry voulut reculer mais elle avait placé son pied droit de telle manière qu'il tomba à la renverse, Pansy à califourchon sur lui.

« Euh… » fit Harry, pas très à l'aise en voyant l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha sur lui en commença à lui embrasser sensuellement le coup. Harry sentit les mains de la jeune fille s'insinuer sous son tee-shirt et commencer de douces caresses.

« Pansy… »

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait, je ne te croirais pas. » susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant d'entreprendre de lui déboutonner le pantalon.

Harry tenta de se dégager mais elle resserra les genoux, se collant encore plus à lui, et commença de légères ondulations. Elle se pencha un peu plus et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Harry sentait que la jeune fille était en train de s'exciter mais ce sentiment n'était pas du tout partagé, dans sa tête du moins. Alors qu'elle avait réussit à défaire le bouton de son pantalon, elle passa sa main sur le boxer d'Harry qui arborait déjà une belle bosse car même s'il n'était pas attiré par la jeune fille, il ne parvenait pas à empêcher son corps de réagir.

« Ça ne t'excites pas de faire ça dans la nature ? » murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut quand elle tenta d'insinuer sa main dans son boxer qu'il réagit. Il la prit fermement par les épaules et d'un mouvement de rein inversa la situation, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Voyant que Pansy s'échauffait encore un peu plus et entreprenait d'enlever au jeune homme ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, il se leva brusquement, s'arrachant à elle.

« Drago ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Trop énervé, il reboutonna son pantalon et s'enfuit le plus vite possible, laissant la jeune fille là où elle était.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Non mais quelle allumeuse ! » lança Harry, essoufflé.

Il était directement revenu dans la salle sur demande en courant, histoire de ne pas risquer de retomber sur la Serpentard. Drago regarda Harry en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais tu es bien décoiffé mon petit Potter, laisse-moi deviner…Pansy ? »

« Cette fille est malade ! Elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus ! »

Drago eut un petit rire, et décida de profiter de la situation histoire de mettre Harry dans l'embarras. Il avait aussi une idée derrière la tête et venait de mettre son plan en application.

« Quoi Potter, ne me dis pas que tu as eu peur d'une fille ? »

« Je…non, mais elle ne m'attires pas du tout ! » répliqua Harry.

« Pourtant, Pansy ne laisse pas indifférent pas mal de garçons. »

« Oui eh ben…mmmmm »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu ! »

Harry soupira puis répéta à contre cœur :

« J'ai dit…je préfère les blondes. »

Harry et Drago s'empourprèrent en même temps mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarquèrent car chacun trouva nettement plus intéressant de regarder le bout de ses chaussures.

« Bon, sérieusement Potter, je compatis. » déclara Drago.

« Hein ? Tu peux répéter ? » fit Harry, abasourdi. « Toi, tu compatis au malheur de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Hé ! Pour qui tu me prends, je n'ai tout de même pas un cœur de pierre ! »

« Oui bah, pour ce que tu en montres, ça pourrait très bien être vrai. »

« Je n'aime pas étaler ma vie devant tout le monde, c'est différent. Mes affaires me regardent moi et personne d'autre ! »

« Ouais, et en attendant, tu ne te prends pas pour le nombril du monde… »

« Ça te va bien de dire ça ! » répliqua Drago sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? »

« Môssieur le Survivant devant qui tout le monde s'incline et remercie Merlin que tu aies anéantit Voldemort ! »

« Tu prononces son nom. » remarqua Harry.

« Hé alors, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te choquer Potter et à ce que je sache, tu ne te déranges pas trop non plus pour le faire. »

« C'est vrai. C'est parce que je ne le crains pas réellement. »

« Ben voyons ! »

« Non c'est vrai. » dit Harry en s'asseyant. « Je ne dit pas qu'il n'est pas puissant, enfin était, mais s'il venait à réapparaître, je n'irais pas me terrer au fin fond d'une cave. »

Drago sourit et ajouta :

« Une cave…Parce que tu crois que face à lui, tu serais plus en sécurité dans une cave que dans ton lit ? »

Il se dirigea vers le grand bureau de la pièce et commença à sortir diverses affaires.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Les techniques de métamorphoses animales. C'est pour la vieille McGonagall. »

Harry en profita pour sauter sur l'occasion qui se présentait à lui. Il fila chercher son sac et s'installa en face de Drago, sortant à son tour parchemin, plume et encre.

« Bon, je t'écoutes, comment on prépare un philtre de paix ? » demanda Harry en se préparant à prendre note.

Drago releva la tête de son travail et regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi, ne me dit pas Potter que tu ne sais pas préparer un philtre de paix ? »

« Eh ben… »

« Mais enfin c'est du niveau de troisième année ! »

« J'ai pas dû écouter très attentivement le cours ce jour là. » dit vaguement Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, avec un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« Non franchement là Potter t'exagère ! T'es encore plus nul que ce que je croyais ! » s'exclama Drago, hilare.

« Bon, tu peux m'aider oui ou non ? Sauf si tu préfères te foutre de ma gueule toute l'après-midi. » demanda Harry.

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes, soupira puis attrapa le parchemin du Gryffondor et y jeta un petit coup d'œil.

« Quoi, toutes ces potions ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce travail ? On n'a même pas été en cours lundi ! Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? » s'étonna Drago.

Harry eut l'air gêné mais après tout, Drago n'avait pas été trop désagréable avec lui aujourd'hui et il décida de faire un effort.

« Tu te rappelles de la retenue ? »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier une telle catastrophe ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ça a été un vrai désastre. » expliqua le Serpentard.

« Eh bien je pense pouvoir affirmer que si pour toi ça a été une catastrophe, moi ça n'est pas passé loin du cataclysme. » avoua-t-il.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter de leurs retenues personnelles et découvrirent l'un et l'autre que leur compagnie respective n'était pas si désagréable que cela quand ils n'hurlaient pas sans arrêt.

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je n'ai toujours rien écrit pour Rogue. » fit remarquer Harry en jetant à contre cœur un coup d'œil à son parchemin.

« Et moi pour McGonagall. » soupira Drago.

« Toujours pas décidé à me filer un coup de main ? » demanda Harry.

« Écoute Potter, je veux bien être sympa mais de là à devenir complètement simple d'esprit, n'y compte pas. »

« Très bien, je vais me débrouiller ! » grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec son sac sur l'épaule.

Drago le regarda faire mais, quand le Gryffondor arriva à la porte, il l'interpella.

« Bon ça va, t'as gagné ! Passe moi ces fichus potions je vais t'en faire la moitié ! Mais attention je veux que tu cherches le reste, je ne vais pas non plus te mâcher tout le boulot Potter. »

Harry sourit, recopia sur un bout de brouillon une partie des potions qu'il avait à expliquer et sortit rapidement de la salle sur demande en adressant un baiser volant à Drago.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en repensant au geste assez ridicule qu'il avait envoyé à Drago. Un baiser volant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait encore pris !

« Décidemment Harry, il faut que tu apprenne à réfléchir un peu plus. » songea-t-il en souriant.

Il chercha une table isolée et en trouva une assez facilement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure ci, les élèves préférant passer du temps entre eux dans les salles communes à bavarder ou jouer, mais en tout cas occupés à faire autre chose que leurs devoirs. Il posa ses affaires, enfin balancer par terre sans aucun ménagement serait le terme plus approprié, et se mit en quête des différents ouvrages concernant les préparations des potions.

Il réapparut à sa table un quart d'heure plus tard les bras chargés de volumes. Il sortit son parchemin, ouvrit en grand L'encyclopédie des potions et commença à chercher. Il prit quelques notes par ci par là, quand il jugeait telle ou telle phrase digne d'intérêt, mais il ne trouva pas que son travail avait avancé énormément quand il eut fermé cet ouvrage pour en prendre un autre.

Une demi-heure plus tard…

« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? » lui chuchota Hermione.

Harry releva sa tête qu'il avait posé dans ses mains, coudes sur la table, et regarda la jeune fille.

« Ben en fait, je n'avance pas vraiment… » se lamenta-t-il.

« Fais voir ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit ses notes et les lut brièvement. Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

« Quoi, c'est si nul que ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien…non mais…c'est euh… »

« Tu peux le dire Hermione ! »

« Bon oui d'accord, ce n'est pas fameux mais c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Enfin entre autre… »

Harry releva la tête et écouta attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« J'ai parlé à Victor. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Par quel moyen ? »

« J'ai emprunté une cheminée, j'ai dit que c'était extrêmement important et McGonagall a bien voulu me prêter la sienne un petit moment. Elle m'a laissé seule, elle n'a pas entendu ma conversation. »

« Tu as l'adresse de la cheminée de Victor ? » s'étonna Harry en levant un sourcil.

Hermione rosit mais ne se laissa pas démonter et éluda la question.

« Je n'ai pas parlé de toi explicitement mais j'ai dit que quelqu'un de mes connaissances avait quelques soucis avec des Bouicks. Comme il est à Durmstrang, je me suis dit qu'on leur enseignait peut-être quelque chose sur le sujet, ou du moins qu'ils auraient plus de renseignements là-dessus. »

« Bon, et ça a donné quoi ? »

« Il est allé voir dans la bibliothèque de l'école mais il n'a pas trouvé grand-chose de plus que ce que nous savons déjà. »

« Il faut qu'on s'accepte ? »

« Il faut que vous vous acceptiez. » confirma Hermione d'un ton désolant.

« Bon, je te remercie. Je vais retourner dans la salle sur demande. Il faut que je finisse tout ça. » dit-il en désignant son parchemin.

« Fais moi voir, je vais t'aider. »

« Oh merci Hermione ! » fit Harry en lui tendant ses notes. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me sauves la mise. »

« C'est pour quoi toutes ces potions ? » demanda la jeune fille en grattant le parchemin frénétiquement.

« Disons que ma retenue avec Rogue ne s'est pas déroulée exactement comme prévu et qu'il y a eu un petit…accident. »

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur tout en ajoutant quelques phrases sur sa feuille et Harry ne jugea pas utile de s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Tiens, voila qui devrait faire l'affaire. »

« Encore merci ! » lui dit-il avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

« Au moins, ça sera déjà ça de fait. » en grimpant les marches menant à la salle.

Il poussa la porte et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il avait comme qui dirait un « coup de pompe ».

« Hé Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait la moitié de tes devoirs que tu peux te permettre de dormir ! » railla Drago.

Harry se releva péniblement et le rejoint au bureau. Il s'assit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en trouvant devant lui deux parchemins recouverts d'une fine écriture. Il les prit et les lut rapidement.

« C'est…c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait.

« Non, c'est Rogue qui est passé par là et qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais évidemment que c'est moi, qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ! » répondit Drago sans relever le nez de son parchemin, sur lequel Harry avait pu reconnaître des mots tels que métamorphose et transformation.

« Ouah ! Mais c'est…merci c'est super complet, je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part. Avec tout ça, je n'aurais aucun problème à rendre ce devoir à Rogue. » remercia Harry.

« T'as trouvé beaucoup de choses à la bibliothèque ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tendit son parchemin. Il vit Drago le parcourir rapidement puis il le vit blêmir.

« Quoi, j'ai écris tant de conneries que ça ? » plaisanta Harry.

Mais Drago ne semblait pas du tout trouver ça drôle. Il se leva d'un coup, contourna le bureau et vint se planter juste devant Harry en lui brandissant sous les yeux son propre parchemin.

« Eh ben, quoi ? » fit Harry, pris au dépourvu par l'attitude du Serpentard.

« Potter, à qui est cette écriture ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

Les rouages s'enclenchèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Quel idiot il avait été de laisser Drago lire ses notes…et surtout celles d'Hermione !

« Euh…ne t'énerve pas mais… » commença Harry, peu sûr de lui.

« C'est Granger hein ? Réponds Potter, c'est ça ? » cria Drago.

« Bon, ça va ! » s'énerva Harry en lui arrachant le parchemin des mains.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne ! Je croyais qu'on s'était à peu près mis d'accord sur le fait de n'en parler à personne ! Ou du moins j'avais cru comprendre que c'était ce qu'on voulait tous les deux ! » protesta Drago.

« Bon attends, calme toi je vais t'expliquer. »

« Depuis quand est-elle au courant ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Depuis quand ? » rugit-il.

« Depuis hier, voila t'es content ?! » répondit furieusement Harry.

« Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi t'es allé la voir ? »

« Mais laisse moi en placer une !! » hurla Harry.

Drago se tut mais foudroya le Gryffondor du regard. Harry le jugea du regard puis, voyant qu'il gardait le silence, prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé voir Hermione ok ? Elle est venue me trouver après la botanique et m'a dit qu'elle avait tout compris. »

« Comment ça tout compris ? »

« Oui…pour nous deux. »

« Mais…bon sang, comment fait cette fille pour toujours tout comprendre ! » râla Drago.

Harry sourit. C'était en général le genre de réaction qu'avaient Ron et lui à chaque fois qu'Hermione comprenait avant eux.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des recherches pour notre…cas. » expliqua Harry.

« Quoi ? Attend une minute Potter, tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as revu ? »

« Oui, et alors ? » soutint Harry.

« Alors Potter, il y a un problème. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit en tête à tête avec cette…fille. » ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry.

« Eh bien c'est bien dommage Malefoy, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de me priver de son soutien, autant moral que pratique. Vu que de ton côté, tu n'es pas très doué pour ça, je pense que tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus. »

Harry se retourna pour sortir mais il eut une intuition, une sorte de réflexe qui le poussa à se retourner et à brandir le bras en l'air…pour intercepter celui de Malefoy qui venait de tenter de lui mettre un coup alors qu'Harry avait le dos tourné. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, les yeux emplis de colère l'un envers l'autre, puis Harry baissa les yeux et sortit en lâchant :

« Je vais à l'entraînement. »

Puis sans rien ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il laissa Drago seul dans la salle sur demande.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago attendit que Harry ait quitté la salle pour se laisser tomber la tête la première sur le lit. Il hurla de toute sa puissance vocale dans un des oreillers puis, comme ça ne lui suffisait pas à se défouler, il détruisit pas mal de mobilier en jetant des sorts dans toutes les directions.

Une fois calmé, il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était dans le désordre le plus total. Des plumes s'échappaient un peu partout des coussins que Drago avait déchirés. Il se laissa aller contre le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Putain Potter !!! » cria-t-il pour finir de se déchaîner.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça mais il était certain d'une chose : il n'aurait jamais du lever la main sur le Gryffondor. Le regard que ce dernier lui avait jeté, en parant son coup par instinct, avait terrassé Drago. Pire : pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait ressentit de la tristesse en se plongeant dans ces yeux verts pleins de haine. Et bien entendu, ce satané Gryffondor s'était éclipsé sans rien dire !

Il lança des sorts de réparations puis alla dans la salle de bain, mis ses vêtements dans le panier de linge sale (bien que cela paraisse étonnant, des elfes de maison s'occupaient même de cette salle) et fit ruisseler sur son visage le jet d'eau. Ce Gryffondor allait le rendre chèvre ! Bon sang !

Il resta sous la douche sans voir le temps passer, l'esprit occupé, et ne revint à la réalité que quand il entendit la porte claquer. Il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et appela :

« Potter ? »

Pas de réponse. Inquiet, Drago appela une deuxième fois mais personne ne répondit. Il sortit alors de la douche, enfila un sous vêtement propre et se rendit dans la pièce commune, baguette à la main. Là, il vit Harry avachit dans un des fauteuils, un verre à la main.

« Hé, réponds pas surtout quand je t'appelle ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Drago.

Harry, le regard absent, soupira puis ferma les yeux en vidant son verre d'un trait. Drago s'approcha de lui, pris le verre que Harry venait de poser sur la table basse et le porta à ses narines.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Depuis quand tu bois du whisky ? »

Harry consentit à rouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur le Serpentard. Puis, calmement il expliqua :

« J'en avais besoin. »

Il se dirigea vers le bar, sortit la bouteille d'alcool et remplit son verre qu'il vida à nouveau d'un coup.

« Hé oh Potter, ça va pas qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! » s'exclama Drago en lui arrachant la bouteille qu'il tentait de verser à nouveau dans son verre.

« J'évite la guerre entre nous Malefoy ! » lâcha-t-il enfin après avoir regardé Drago un long moment.

Drago le regarda se dévêtir puis se glisser sous la couette. Il s'approcha du lit et, se couchant à son tour mais dos à Harry, demanda :

« C'était si moche que ça l'entraînement ? »

Harry eut un rire nerveux, puis répondit doucement :

« C'est un doux euphémisme, alors on va éviter les sujets qui fâchent. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**

Bon voila un chapitre de plus. Mettez moi une petite review s'il vous plait, merci et bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont, sinon pour les autres courage !


	11. Pourquoi

8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon alors ce chapitre est un bébé chapitre, disons qu'il est assez court, mais j'avais envie de le couper là. Bonne lecture à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de reviewer merci !

**CHAPITRE 11**

**Pourquoi **

Après avoir passé deux heures à prendre des notes en cours de défense contre les forces du mal sur les meilleurs moyens de reconnaître diverses créatures, c'est à moitié endormis que les élèves arrivèrent dans la classe de métamorphose.

« Allons un peu d'énergie s'il vous plait ! » demanda le professeur McGonagall. « Vous m'avez l'air plus mous que des verracrasses ! »

Les élèves s'installèrent petit à petit à leurs places habituelles et le professeur reprit la parole :

« Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez tenter de changer ces petits hiboux en chouettes effraies. Veuillez sortir de quoi noter je vous prie, car cette métamorphose est particulièrement difficile. Je sais qu'elle est un peu supérieure au niveau exigé en cinquième année mais les examinateurs l'aiment de plus en plus alors autant y être préparé pour vos BUSEs. »

Tout le monde sortit parchemins, plumes en encre et commença à écrire sous la dictée du professeur. Une fois les indications données, elle distribua à chaque élève un minuscule hibou (très ressemblant à coquecigrue selon l'avis d'Harry) et passa dans les rangs tandis que chacun commençait à jeter des sorts.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur son propre hibou en marmonnant l'incantation, ce qui eut pour seul effet de lui ébouriffer les plumes.

« Allons Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il faut vous y prendre ! Parlez plus clairement enfin ! » réprima le professeur en passant près de lui.

Harry bougonna mais réitéra l'opération. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables. Hermione avait fini depuis belle lurette et une chouette au pelage magnifique volait au dessus d'elle. Neville quand à lui semblait avoir quelques difficultés, tout comme Blaise dont le hibou commençait perdre des plumes.

Harry sourit quand son regard se posa sur Malefoy. Même s'il voyait son propre corps, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître l'âme du Serpentard qui s'y trouvait. Voyant qu'il avait mis sa baguette dans l'œil du hibou au lieu de simplement la pointer sur lui, Harry pouffa silencieusement de rire. Drago tourna la tête dans sa direction et, à la grande surprise de Harry, lui rendit son sourire.

Soudain :

« Mr Weasley, ne faites pas ça !! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Harry regarda dans sa direction en se demanda bien pourquoi McGonagall avait hurlé comme ça et comprit avec horreur. Ron avait pris sa baguette à l'envers. Le temps qu'il analyse ce que le professeur avait crié, il avait déjà prononcé l'incantation. Un rayon lumineux jaillit de sa baguette et alla le frapper droit au cœur. Il tomba à genoux, suffocant. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent autour de lui, empêchant ainsi involontairement le professeur McGonagall d'avancer. Harry se faufila jusqu'à Ron et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en essayant de le soutenir.

« Ron, ça va ? »

Mais celui-ci le repoussa sans ménagements et lâcha :

« Houhouuu ! »

Presque tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Ron, bien malgré lui, venait de hululer. Ron vira à l'écarlate en plaquant ses deux mains sur la bouche.

« Allons, écartez-vous ! » ordonna sèchement McGonagall.

Quelques élèves lui cédèrent la place.

« Oh mon Dieu Weasley, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué ? »

Ron secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, les mains toujours sur la bouche, mais ne prononça rien.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène immédiatement voir Mme Pomfresh, elle arrangera très bien cela. S'il vous plait, écoutez moi tous ! Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes, l'infirmerie est tout près d'ici. Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous entraîner pendant mon absence et de ne toucher à rien, merci. »

Et elle emmena Ron hors de la pièce. Les bavardages éclatèrent dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy et vit qu'il paraissait très occupé à jouer avec les souris qui étaient dans une des armoires, aussi en profita-t-il pour se diriger vers Hermione. Celle-ci paraissait affolée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grave. » lui glissa Harry en prenant garde à ce que personne ne capte leur conversation.

« Oh oui mais même ! » gémit-elle.

« Écoute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Pas ici. » souffla-t-il en lui faisant signe de se retourner, il y a beaucoup trop de monde et puis… »

« Bien s'il vous plait taisez-vous ! » réclama McGonagall qui venait de revenir.

« Professeur comment va-t-il ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, Mr Weasley s'en remettra vous pouvez faire confiance à Mme Pomfresh. Bien, maintenant, reprenons et faites attention au sens dans lequel vous tenez votre baguette. »

La fin de l'heure se déroula sans autre accident notable. Il poussa quelques plumes sur la tête de Neville mais à part ça, tout le monde s'en sortit indemne. Harry réussit même à transformer son hibou en chouette. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que celle d'Hermione bien entendu, mais il était assez satisfait de lui.

Il sourit à Drago qui, pour la seconde fois de la matinée, lui rendit son sourire.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Harry prit place à la table des Serpentards et Drago à celle des Gryffondors, sous le regard perçant d'Hermione.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Il était toujours frustré qu'elle ait compris leur situation et n'entendait pas faire ami-ami avec elle pour autant.

« Rien… » dit Hermione en se retournant mais en souriant.

Drago finit rapidement son repas et prit congé d'elle. Il alla dans la salle sur demande où il s'occupa jusqu'à l'heure du prochain cours. Potions…ça risquait d'être dur. Drago prit la direction des cachots où il retrouva le reste des Gryffondors et Serpentards de son année. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sinistrement et une voix glaciale lança de l'intérieur :

« Entrez. »

« Pas de gaffe Potter. » souffla-t-il à Harry avant d'entrer.

« T'inquiètes, je ne tiens pas à devoir me saouler tous les soirs au whisky. »

La classe entra et pris place aux tables leur étant réservées. Harry se retrouva par hasard assis à côté de Drago.

« Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre place Potter ? Déjà qu'il y a pas mal de rumeurs circulant à notre sujet… »

« Ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, il n'y avait plus de place nulle part. »

« Silence. » dit glacialement le professeur Rogue.

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement. Dans ce cours, le professeur n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire respecter. D'ailleurs, maintenant que Harry y repensait, c'était assez rare qu'on voie Rogue s'énerver. Bien sur, il y avait des exceptions…quelle coïncidence que ces exceptions le concernent presque tout le temps. Il lança un regard noir à Rogue et fut surpris que celui-ci ne le lui rende pas. Il faut dire que Drago étant le chouchou de ce monsieur, il ne devait pas être habitué à être fusillé du regard par son élève favori.

« Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ! » appela-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Harry et Drago se levèrent en même temps, échangeant un discret regard inquiet.

« Où étiez-vous lundi matin ? »

« … »

« Alors, j'attends une réponse messieurs. Ces cours ne sont pas facultatifs à ce que je sache, et vous n'en êtes pas dispensés. Alors, où étiez-vous ? Commençons par Mr Potter.»

Il tourna la tête vers Drago qu'Harry entendit déglutir.

« Je…j'étais à l'infirmerie Monsieur. »

« Ah oui…vraiment ? C'est drôle voyez-vous, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai rendu visite à Mme Pomfresh lundi midi et qu'elle m'a confirmé qu'elle ne vous y avait pas vu. »

« Euh…je… »

« Mais peut-être Mr Malefoy pourrait-il nous éclairer sur la situation ? »

« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? » demanda Harry sur la défensive.

Il avait toujours détesté ce professeur.

« Mr Malefoy, je n'aime guère le ton que vous employez, veuillez en changer immédiatement si vous ne tenez pas à ce que j'enlève des points à Serpentard. Et vous êtes prié de m'appeler Monsieur. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais je ne vois pas quel est le rapport entre lui et moi. »

« Voyez vous, il semblerait que vous soyez assez…intimes. Depuis combien de temps avez-vous ce genre de…rapports ? »

« Quoi, quels rapports ? » s'exclama Drago.

« Voyons Mr Potter, il semblerait que votre _ami_ Mr Malefoy ait moins de complexes que vous à ce sujet. J'en déduis donc que vous avez décidé lundi matin de prendre un petit _congé commun_. »

« Qu…quoi ? Mais non ! » protesta Drago. « Dis lui toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

A son silence, une étincelle de satisfaction s'alluma dans les yeux de Rogue. Drago lança à Harry un regard noir qui aurait suffit à déstabiliser n'importe qui mais à présent, Harry y était bien habitué.

« Bien bien bien. » fit-il en joignant ses mains devant lui.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Je vous enlève tente points, chacun évidemment. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir et tenez vous à carreaux ! » dit Rogue sur le ton glacial qui le caractérisait tant.

Le cours se déroula assez normalement. Neville fit exploser son chaudron juste avant que la cloche ne sonne et Rogue le regarda d'un air de dire : zéro Londubat !

Une fois la sonnerie retentie, Drago fourra rageusement ses affaires dans son sac et sortit en trombe du sombre cachot. Harry se dépêcha d'aller rendre ses devoirs supplémentaires à Rogue avant d'en faire autant et, suivant son instinct, se rendit immédiatement dans la salle sur demande. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'il manqua de se prendre une savonnette dans la figure. Heureusement pour lui, le quidditch avait incroyablement développé ses réflexes et c'est en se baissant rapidement qu'il parvint à éviter le projectile.

« Malefoy !!! » cria Harry à celui qui venait de tenter de lui refaire le portrait à l'aide d'un petit savon rose.

Mais ce cri ne calma pas l'humeur du Serpentard qui continuait à jeter sur Harry tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, avec le plus de précision possible.

« Putain mais arrête ça ! »

Harry esquivait, penchant à droite, à gauche, en arrière, s'accroupissant, lançant le plus d'expelliarmus qu'il pouvait, mais Drago semblait habité par une sorte de fureur destructrice.

Ce ne fut que quand il tenta de l'assommer avec un des canapés que Harry se décida à passer à l'offensive à son tour. Il leva sa baguette en direction de Drago et lança :

« STUPEFIX ! »

Drago se raidit immédiatement, touché en pleine poitrine par le sort qu'Harry venait de lui envoyer, et tomba en arrière sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Harry s'approcha lentement de lui et vérifia qu'il était bien dans l'incapacité de bouger. Une fois certain, il se pencha, pris Drago dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit commun où il le jeta sans ménagement. Bien que Drago ne puisse faire aucun mouvement, Harry n'avait aucune difficulté à capter la flamme de haine qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Harry avait le souffle court. Parer les attaques de Drago l'avait épuisé. Bien que la colère courait encore en lui, il s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration. Il jeta un dernier regard de regret au Serpentard toujours immobile sur le lit. Puis, il se leva d'un coup et sortit en claquant la porte de la salle sur demande. Et se faisant, il avait levé le sortilège de stupéfaction et Drago put sans peine entendre Harry rager avant que la porte ne se referme totalement :

« Foutu Serpentard, tu vas me rendre dingue !! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne se redressa pas immédiatement. Potter était partit depuis maintenant dix minutes et Drago n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où le Gryffondor l'avait déposé. Les yeux fermés, des pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce satané Gryffondor ne nie pas les paroles de Rogue ! Pourquoi Potter, pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide !! Les paupières closes, Drago profitait du noir. Merlin ce qu'il avait mal au crâne ! D'ailleurs, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Et chaque migraine suivait bien sur une altercation avec Potter.

Potter, Potter, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas de ma tête !

« Dégage de là !! » hurla Drago en se redressant soudainement en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il se laissa tomber du lit pour atterrir sur le sol, à genoux et posa la tête à plat pat terre. Le parquet était frais et son contact lui fit du bien. Il n'avait pas voulu agresser Harry de la sorte. Après tout, il avait plutôt apprécié les moments détendus qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Au fond, Potter n'était peut-être pas si inintéressant que Drago aurait pu le croire. Il avait même le sens de l'humour. Seulement…

« Potter ! Mais pourquoi es-tu si con !! » s'écria Drago.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants puis murmura :

« Je ne voulais pas ça… »

Il se releva brusquement et sortit de la salle pour se rendre à l'entraînement de quidditch, cueillant du doigt avant de sortir la larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**

Et un de plus ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait et, la suite bientôt…


	12. Sortie à Préaulard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Sortie à Pré-au-lard**

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit Potter, vous ne savez pas jouer. »

« Attends une minute, si par jouer tu entends donner des coups à tout le monde pour récupérer le souafle, je ne suis pas d'accord ! » rétorqua Harry qui sentait que la conversation était une fois de plus en train de dégénérer.

« Bon ok Potter, je crois qu'on va éviter de parler de quidditch…apparemment, ça ne nous mène nulle part. » concéda Drago.

« Bien, tu fais des efforts ! » dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Néanmoins, Harry le pensait vraiment. Après leur dispute de jeudi soir, Harry avait eu beaucoup de peine. Il en avait assez de toutes ces engueulades bien partagées qui manquaient toujours de finir en combat. Bien entendu, il était évident que vu leurs caractères respectifs et leur passé lourd en rivalité, ils n'allaient pas s'entendre à merveille. Mais tout de même. Harry s'était vite rendu compte qu'il appréciait énormément Drago quand il sortait autre chose que des insultes de sa bouche. Et le fait que le Serpentard lui en veuille au point de le frapper blessait Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pas physiquement bien sur, mais il ressentait désormais un mauvais pincement au cœur chaque fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait été ravi qu'après que Drago soit allé prendre sa place à l'entraînement de quidditch, il soit venu le voir et lui ait présenté des excuses qui avaient paru sincères aux yeux d'Harry. Il régnait depuis lors une atmosphère étrange entre les deux jeunes hommes puisque chacun s'efforçait de ne pas perdre patience envers l'autre.

La journée du vendredi s'était déroulée normalement, disons le plus normalement possible vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient toujours.

Le week-end était arrivé et Harry et Drago venaient de se lever. Harry était sortit en douce jusqu'aux cuisines pour aller commander un petit déjeuner que les elfes de maison s'étaient fait un plaisir d'apporter aux deux garçons.

« Une sacrée bonne idée que tu as eu Potter. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'habiller ce matin. » dit Drago en se réajustant la couette sur lui et en posant un des plateaux dessus.

« Merci Malefoy. A vrai dire, moi aussi je préférais rester ici. Je commence à en avoir assez qu'on me jette des regards de terreur. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu aimes dans cette réputation. » s'étonna Harry en rejoignant le Serpentard et en s'installant d'une manière assez semblable.

Drago enfourna un sandwich au bacon dans sa bouche et répondit après en avoir avalé un bout :

« Tu vois Potter, c'est là qu'est toute la différence entre toi et moi. »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Harry en prenant à son tour un des sandwichs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit qu'un soleil radieux brillait dehors.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. » commenta-t-il plus pour rompre le silence que pour dire quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide quand il se rendit compte que Malefoy était en train de s'étouffer à côté de lui.

« Hé, Malefoy ! »

Aussitôt, Harry lui donna une grande tape dans le dos et Drago recracha une petite boule verte.

Harry se leva et alla ramasser le petit objet. Incrédule, il regarda Malefoy en mis devant lui _la chose_ qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index.

« Malefoy, ne me dit pas que tu as mangé volontairement ce _truc_ ? » fit Harry en mettant bien en évidence la petite graine en plastique.

Drago dont le fou rire avait repris, parvint à expliquer en s'étranglant à moitié :

« Mais non Potter, c'est juste que…t'as rien trouvé d'autre à dire que de parler de la météo ? »

En un instant, tout se connecta dans le cerveau d'Harry : Malefoy était en train de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule alors que lui, il essayait de faire la conversation. Harry jeta la graine par terre et se jeta sur Malefoy, envoyant les plateaux par terre, et se mit à le chatouiller terriblement.

« Hihihi…Potter arrête c'est…c'est trop horrible arrêtes ça tout…hihihi…tout de suite c'est de la triche…hihihi… »

Drago se tortillait dans tous les sens sous Harry qui avait posé ses genoux autour de sa taille et de ses bras pour bloquer tout hypothétique mouvement du Serpentard.

« Hahaha…s'il te…s'il te plait arrête ça…hahaha… » dit Drago en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du Gryffondor.

Harry cessa et se pencha sur lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. Drago sentit le sang affluer vers une certaine partie de son corps mais Dieu merci, la couverture qui le couvrait couvrait aussi tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à couvrir…son boxer serré ne cachant évidemment pas grand-chose.

« Promet. » lui chuchota Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Promet que tu ne te moqueras plus de moi. » répéta Harry, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Drago enregistra ce qu'Harry lui demandait, puis il recommença à repartir dans son rire incontrôlé.

« Très bien. » dit calmement Harry d'une voix qui sous entendait fortement la suite. « C'est toi qui l'auras voulu. »

Et il se remit à torturer Malefoy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parvienne enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de Harry et qu'il inverse les rôles. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser comme des gamins jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les interrompe. Ils se relevèrent, à bout de souffle, étant tombés sur le parquet dans leur assaut de chatouilles au corps à corps.

« Hedwige ! » s'exclama Harry en allant ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Ferme moi cette fenêtre Potter, ça caille ! » râla Drago en se redressant, un petit sourire flottant tout de même sur son visage.

Harry obtempéra en se gardant bien d'avouer que lui-même n'avait pas plus chaud que Malefoy étant donné que tous les deux étaient en petite tenue. Il décrocha le parchemin qui était accroché à la patte de sa chouette et la laissa se dégourdir les ailes dans la pièce.

« Belle chouette. » remarqua Drago. Puis, il demanda : « Qui t'écris ? »

« Le directeur. »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? J'espère que tu n'es pas convoqué parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller le voir. » annonça Drago en s'asseyant dans un pouf avec le reste de son sandwich au bacon dans la main.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Il me dit que ce week-end, c'est sortie Pré-au-lard. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Drago. « Mais pourquoi il t'envoie ça ? »

« Aucune idée, mais en tout cas il a bien fait parce que vu qu'on ne va plus dans les salles communes, on n'était pas près d'être au courant. »

« Potter, ne me dit pas que tu comptes aller balader mon sublime corps là bas ? » demanda Drago.

« Bon écoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier l'idée, mais moi je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé dans cette salle tout le temps, je vais craquer ! » se justifia Harry.

« Mais… »

« Et puis de toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je te signale que je ne t'obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil. »

« Mais… »

« Chut ! »

« Mais… »

« Tut ! »

« Potter ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Bonne journée ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain.

Harry n'avait toujours rien dit quand un boxer noir lui atterrit dans les mains.

« Malefoy !! » s'écria Harry en rougissant et en laissant tomber le sous-vêtement par terre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago entendit Harry sortir. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Ça avait été dur d'aller présenter des excuses à Potter mais il ne le regrettait pas. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière dispute et depuis, ils s'entendaient bien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques piques de temps en temps, pour le taquiner un peu, mais Drago préférait de loin cette situation à celle d'avant.

Il éteint le jet d'eau et sortit de la douche. Il enfila des vêtements et décida de faire comme Potter, c'est-à-dire aller prendre l'air. Il se rendit au bord du lac et entreprit d'en faire le tour. Il marchait depuis une demi-heure quand il vit arriver sur le même chemin que lui Granger et Weasley.

« Oh…pas possible de les éviter…je ne vais quand même pas sauter dans un buisson pour me cacher…oh et puis zut, tans pis ! »

« Tiens…salut. » fit sombrement Ron.

« Salut. » répondit Drago.

Il ne tenait pas à leur parler mais il n'avait pas envie de déclancher un nouveau conflit avec Potter. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Hermione pour essayer de savoir si cet ahuri de Weasley était au courant de quelque chose. Elle capta son regard et lui répondit imperceptiblement d'un signe de tête qu'il ne savait rien.

« Ça va ? » bougonna Ron en regardant ses pieds.

« Ouais. »

« On va à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi. Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda Ron.

En entendant cela, Drago se retint d'éclater de rire. Décidemment, Weasley était encore plus bête qu'il ne le pensait. Il jeta un regard avec Hermione et répondit :

« Non je ne viendrais pas. J'ai des choses à faire. »

« Ah…ok. »

Comme personne ne semblait vraiment très à l'aise, ce fut Hermione rompit le silence.

« On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller Ron. » suggéra-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

« Ouais, c'est ça, allons-y. A plus Harry…enfin peut-être… » ronchonna Ron en s'éloignant avec la jeune fille.

Drago les regarda s'engager sur le chemin qu'il venait de prendre et continua sa route en hochant les épaules. Après tout, ça n'était pas vraiment son problème si le rouquin ne se sentait pas dans son assiette.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu venir ?! » s'exclama Ron alors qu'il était en chemin pour Pré-au-lard avec Hermione. « Je veux bien qu'il ait des problèmes ou je ne sais quoi, mais d'habitude on y va toujours tous les trois. Il n'a jamais raté une seule sortie volontairement. »

Hermione savait évidemment pourquoi il ne venait pas. Ce n'était pas Harry qu'ils avaient croisé au bord du lac, mais Drago. Elle s'était bien gardée de le dire à Ron, comme Harry le lui avait fait promettre. Ron commençait à vraiment trouver tout ça louche. Elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'Harry n'aurait pas refusé d'aller à Pré-au-lard en leur compagnie, et elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire pour détourner l'attention de Ron.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle prit Ron par le bras et lui expliqua :

« En fait Ron, si Harry n'est pas venu avec nous, c'est…c'est parce que…»

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Bon, je sais que c'est peut-être un peu égoïste de ma part mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas nous accompagner. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

Hermione rougit mais continua :

« Je…je voulais être seule avec toi. »

Ce qui était la stricte vérité mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se servir de Harry pour que cela arrive. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le jeune homme depuis un bon moment déjà mais elle n'avait pas réussi à les lui avouer. Ron étant évidemment à côté de ses pompes en ce qui concerne ce sujet, il ne l'avait jamais su.

« Oh… » fit Ron en rougissant à son tour.

Un silence gênant pour les deux adolescents s'installa, Hermione ne sachant pas quoi dire après lui avoir avoué qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui, et Ron étant trop abasourdi pour aligner deux mots. Ils marchaient simplement côte à coté, Hermione tenant toujours le bras du rouquin. Ils arrivèrent dans le village rempli de sorciers et sorcières s'agitant dans tous les coins et la tension qui s'était insinuée entre eux s'atténua quelque peu.

« Tiens, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre aux trois balais ? » proposa Ron.

« Oui bien sur. » répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant la porte du chaleureux bar de Mme Rosmerta.

Ils se trouvèrent une table isolée et Hermione s'installa tandis que Ron était allé commander deux bièraubeurres. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec les boissons, s'assit à côté d'Hermione et ils commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien, évitant de se regarder dans les yeux. Hermione baladait son regard dans la salle, faisant mine de voir si elle apercevait une connaissance, et Ron fixait son verre et semblait vouloir compter les bulles qui remontaient à sa surface.

Soudain, Hermione commença à avoir des fourmis dans le pied droit et décroisa ses jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens. Elle effleura Ron au passage qui s'empourpra.

« Oh désolée, je… »

« Non non, ce n'est rien. » s'empressa-t-il de répondre en regardant ailleurs.

Elle soupira d'agacement.

« Bon écoute Ron, cette situation est ridicule. » déclara-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Il savait évidemment ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu agis d'une telle manière ! C'est vraiment, vraiment… »

Elle essayait de finir sa phrase mais Ron la regardait maintenant avec une telle intensité qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Ron lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille et au moment d'enlever sa main, il lui caressa le visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ron rapprocha son visage du sien et captura délicatement ses lèvres, exerçant une légère pression.

Hermione fondit littéralement et elle sentit toute sa colère s'envoler sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émotion, sentant son coeur s'emballer. Il s'écarta et ne put retenir un sourire en voyant les lèvres de la jeune fille tendues vers lui, en redemandant.

Il lui prit la main et Hermione ouvrit les yeux, lui rendant son sourire. Merlin qu'elle avait attendu ce moment longtemps !

« Sortons. » dit-il en l'entraînant dehors, la tenant toujours par la main.

Le bar des trois balais était situé dans l'avenue principale du village. Ron et Hermione remontèrent la rue et empruntèrent une rue moins fréquentée qui conduisait à Poudlard. Ils ne disaient toujours rien mais se jetaient de temps en temps un regard complice, sourire aux lèvres. Hermione avait les joues roses et était aux anges. Rien ne semblait pouvoir venir gâcher ce moment d'intimité que Ron et elle partageaient, et pourtant…

Harry dut retenir une exclamation envoyant les doigts de ses deux amis enlacés. Il leva les yeux jusqu'à ceux d'Hermione et put clairement y lire l'envie qu'elle avait de sauter de joie. Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » cracha Ron, toute béatitude envolée.

Le temps sembla s'éterniser. Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement pourtant, son regard était froid quand il prit la parole :

« Oh mais comme c'est mignon…le rouquin et la sang de bourbe ensemble…Merlin je crois que je vais vomir ! Dégage Weasley ! » fit-il en s'avançant et en donnant un coup d'épaule à Ron avant de s'éloigner en direction du village, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui avait le visage fermé.

« Ron, ne fais pas attention à lui. » implora-t-elle.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut dire, il n'a aucune importance pour moi. Ce n'est qu'une fiente de vermine ! » répliqua-t-il en s'engageant à nouveau sur le chemin qui menait à Poudlard.

Ron marchait à grandes enjambées et ne disait rien, mais Hermione remarqua avec un pincement de cœur qu'il ne la tenait plus par la main.

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils rentrèrent directement à la salle commune et Ron disparut dans son dortoir sans avoir dit le moindre mot. Hermione alla s'allonger sur son lit. Recroquevillée, elle avait la tête posée sur son oreiller. Une grosse larme s'échappa de son oeil et tomba sans bruit sur le coussin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago avait occupé sa matinée le plus simplement du monde, il avait révisé. Bon d'accord, ça n'avait pas été une grande partie de rigolade, mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il était descendu dans la grande salle pour manger et à son plus grand bonheur il avait découvert que peu d'élèves mangeaient à l'école les jours de sortie. Tous devaient être à Pré-au-lard en ce moment. Il put donc pour une fois se restaurer tranquillement sans que tout un tas de personne ne lui pose de questions exaspérantes ou bien tout simplement sans avoir à subir le regard de la moitié de la salle. Il se félicita d'avoir réussi toutes ses révisions de métamorphoses et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire l'après-midi, enfournant une fourchette de purée de pommes de terre dans sa bouche.

Il eut soudain une idée. Il se dépêcha de finir son repas et sortit de table, se rendant une fois de plus dans la salle sur demande. Il fouilla dans tous les placards jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : le balai de Potter. Après tout, ça n'était pas un drame s'il le lui empruntait une petite heure, il n'en saurait rien étant donné qu'il avait dit au Serpentard qu'il passerait la journée à Pré-au-lard.

Il accrocha sa cape, mis ses gants, attrapa l'éclair de feu du Gryffondor et sortit dans le parc. Il leva le nez en l'air : pas un seul nuage. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie. Il enjamba le balai et décolla d'un coup de pied sec. Le vent lui siffla immédiatement aux oreilles. Il piqua une petite accélération en faisant le tour du château, tenta deux ou trois figures de quidditch puis se contenta de survoler le lac.

« Beau temps pour voler n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago sursauta et faillit tomber du balai. Il se frotta l'oreille, persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix. Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Personne ne pouvait lui parler en ce moment. Il était à plus de cinq cent mètres d'altitude. Il tourna tout de même la tête dans tous les sens, rien. Convaincu qu'il avait rêvé, Drago se reconcentra sur son vol.

« Serais-tu dur d'oreille ? »

Encore cette voix. Drago savait qu'il n'avait rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas entendre deux fois de suite la même voix et que ça soit une illusion jouée par ses sens. Il piqua et redressa le manche du balai en voyant le sol arriver vers lui à vitesse grand V. Il atterrit en souplesse. Décidément, ce balai était vraiment exceptionnel et dépassait de loin les capacités du sien. Il faudrait qu'il pense à se l'acheter.

« Tu m'as finalement entendu ? J'ai bien cru que c'était moi qui m'étais trompé de sort. »

Il fit volte face et se retrouva face au directeur.

Super, pensa Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il me veux encore…

« C'était vous ? » demanda suspicieusement Drago.

« C'était moi en effet. Je me suis dit qu'un sonorus pourrait t'effrayer. »

« Vous avez parlé dans ma tête ? » compris alors le jeune homme.

Le vieux directeur eut un petit sourire et reprit.

« Tu m'en excuseras. Magnifique balai. » commenta-t-il.

Comme Drago ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

« Tu fait des prouesses dessus, mais ça n'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit j'imagine. »

« En effet. »

« Belle après-midi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda directement Drago.

« Rien Harry, je me promenais par ici et je t'ai vu voler, je me suis dit que nous pourrions avoir une petite conversation. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Drago, méfiant.

« Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu avait été absent à l'un de ses cours, est-ce vrai ? »

« C'est exact. » confirma Drago sans se justifier.

« Et, puis-je en savoir la raison ? »

« Désolé Monsieur, mais je ne me sentais pas très bien. »

« Je vois…bien bien bien…dans ce cas, je vais te laisser. » dit-il en commençant à partir.

Ouf, il me lâche, pensa Drago.

« Mais sache que si tu veux résoudre ton petit _problème de santé_, tu te devras de l'accueillir. » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Comment ? » sursauta Drago en rattrapant le directeur. « Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit. Il se pourrait bien que cette fois-ci, tu entendes des voix. Si tu veux mon avis, tu dois être un peu fatigué. Tu devrais aller faire un somme. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Puis il s'éloigna. Drago le regarda se diriger vers la cabane du garde chasse. Il était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce petit jeu ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire en parlant de son _problème de santé_, en appuyant bien sur ces trois mots ? Serait-il possible qu'il soit au courant ? Non…personne ne lui en avait parlé et le cerveau de ce vieux directeur n'était certainement pas aussi tordu que celui de Granger pour comprendre la situation.

Quel idiot, il a gobé cette histoire de rhume…se dit Drago en regagnant la salle sur demande, pensif.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**

Bon alors, à votre avis que va-t-il se passer entre Harry et Drago ? Comment tout cela va-t-il finir ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'enverrai le chapitre suivant en avant première à celui ou celle qui me fera le plus rire ! (ceux à qui j'ai montré le plan ne sont pas autorisés à répondre bien entendu...lol)


	13. Maurice

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Maurice**

« Alors, bonne journée hier ? » demanda Drago.

« Oh la la, ne m'en parles pas. Ça a été une véritable catastrophe ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ouais, j'ai vu ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Disons que le niveau de la bouteille de whisky a sérieusement baissé depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. » le charria Drago.

« Oh…ouais, mais j'avais le moral à zéro. » se justifia Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!! » hurla Drago.

Harry sursauta et s'écria, tous les sens en alerte :

« Quoi ? Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, mais j'avais envie de voir si t'avais la gueule de bois. » fit Drago en rigolant.

« T'es pas drôle Malefoy, il suffisait de demander ! » protesta le Gryffondor qui avait effectivement la gueule de bois.

« Oui mais j'aurais loupé la tête que t'as fait quand j'ai hurlé. »

« Ah ha…très drôle… » ironisa Harry dont le mal de crâne avait maintenant doublé grâce à son débile de colocataire de Serpentard.

« Bon allez, raconte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » relança Drago en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

Le sourire eut l'effet voulut et Harry lui résuma ce qui s'était passé.

« Quoi ?! Weasley sort avec Granger ?! Eark ! Mais c'est dégeulasse ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit Harry en perdant toute bonne humeur.

« Enfin…après tout, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre ceci-dit. »

« Malefoy ! »

« Ok ok, ça va j'arrête. Continue. »

Harry reprit là où le Serpentard l'avait interrompu et lui narra la suite des évènements. Quand il eut finit, il regarda Drago pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

« J'avoue que là, t'y as été fort quand même. Je pense que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. » admira-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment. » avoua Harry en levant les yeux au plafond.

Voyant que Harry avait l'air passablement déprimé, Drago le réconforta :

« Tu sais, tu n'y es pas vraiment pour quelque chose si leur couple ne prend pas. »

Voyant le regard que le Gryffondor lui lança, il s'empressa d'expliquer :

« Je veux dire que ni l'un ni l'autre ne t'avais jamais dit qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Je me trompe ? »

« Ben… »

« Bien, ce n'est donc pas ta faute s'ils ne sont pas doués sur ce terrain. Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'est pas parfait… »

« Je sens que tu vas rajouter _comme moi_. » dit Harry en plaisantant.

« Non, j'allais dire comme _moi_, pas comme _toi_. » dit Drago en envoyant son sourire charmeur qui frappa Harry en plein cœur.

« Potter ? Toujours avec moi ? » demanda Drago en voyant Harry le fixer pendant quelques minutes.

« Euh…ouais. Bon, je vais me préparer. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

« Ok, bonne douche ! » lui lança Drago en rigolant.

Le Serpentard sortit parchemins et bouquins de cours et se pencha sur le bureau. Il était absorbé dans la lecture de _Comment préparer correctement une potion revitalisante_ quand un caleçon lui atterrit sur la tête.

« Potter ! » protesta-t-il, mort de rire.

« Tu connais le proverbe ! » lui lança Harry de sous la douche.

« Lequel ? »

« Œil pour œil… » commença Harry.

« Sous-vêtement pour sous-vêtement. » finit Drago en pouffant de rire.

Il entendit Harry rigoler puis se repencha dans son travail pour le professeur Rogue. Lui-même avait pris une douche quand il s'était réveillé, c'est-à-dire deux bonnes heures avant Potter qui avait décidé de faire la marmotte en dormant jusqu'à midi. Heureusement qu'on était dimanche.

Il finissait de rédiger sa rédaction quand il entendit du bruit dans la salle d'eau.

« Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ça fait une demi-heure que t'es là dedans. »

« Euh…rien, rien du tout. »

Drago entendit un bruit de bazar qui tombe d'un placard.

« T'es sûr ? T'as pas besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du mur de la salle de bain et en y collant son oreille.

« Non, surtout pas ! Restes où tu es ! » s'empressa de dire Harry.

« Je sens qu'il y a anguille sous roche Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans cette putain de salle de bain ? » s'exaspéra Drago en tambourinant contre le mur.

« Rien, rien. »

« Potter, il n'y a pas de porte à cette salle de bain. Je te préviens que si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a, j'entre. » annonça Drago.

« Hé ! Non ! »

« Trois… »

« … »

« Deux… »

« Malefoy ! »

« Un…attention Potter, j'arrive… »

« Malefoy arêtes, déconnes pas s'il te plait. »

« Zéro ! Alors mon petit Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'arri…Aaaaah !!! Mais tu pouvais pas prévenir ?! » s'exclama Drago en se reculant brutalement de la salle de bain.

« Mais enfin j'ai essayé mais tu n'as rien voulu écouter ! » protesta Harry.

Drago commença à rigoler.

« Malefoy c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Aide moi plutôt, au lieu de te marrer ! »

« Tut tut tut…une minute Potter. Pourquoi serais-je obligé de t'aider ? » fit Drago de sa voix perverse.

« Drago, s'il te plait… »

« Hola ! Tu laisses tomber le nom de famille ? J'espère bien que je ne vais pas être obligé de faire la même chose. » fit Drago en souriant.

« Oh allez ! T'es pas sympa ! » grogna Harry en passant la tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

Drago fit mine de retourner s'asseoir pour travailler et Harry lança soudain :

« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! »

Drago se retourna en fixa Harry, une étrange lueur s'étant allumée dans ses yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » lâcha Harry.

« C'est intéressant. » observa le Serpentard.

« Tu vas me filer des fringues, oui ou merde ? Ça n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ces foutues serviettes ont toutes disparues ! »

« Attrape ! » dit Drago en lui envoyant un boxer.

« T'aurais pu être un peu plus généreux ! » reprocha Harry en enfilant le sous-vêtement dans la salle de bain.

Il sortit juste après et se dirigea vers son armoire, Malefoy le suivant des yeux.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu ! » ironisa Harry, tout en essayant d'enfiler un pantalon.

Il sautait partout dans la salle, essayant de faire rentrer ses jambes mouillées dans le tissu serré.

« Attends Potter, moi quand j'ai pris ma douche, il y avait encore des serviettes. Ne me reproche pas de t'être levé à midi espèce de fainéant ! »

« Mais t'aurais pu me réveiller ! Et puis d'abord, elles sont passées où ces bon sang de serviettes ?! Pourquoi il n'y a plus rien dans la salle de bain ! » s'énerva Harry en essayant d'enfiler une chemise, maintenant qu'il avait réussit à passer le bas.

Drago le regarda s'exaspérer sur sa belle chemise et décida d'aller lui prêter un coup de main avant que la chemise ne finisse en lambeaux.

« Tu vois Potter, contrairement à ce que tu penses, les serviettes ça se lave ! »

« Merci. » marmonna Harry à l'intention de Drago qui l'avait aidé à se dépatouiller de ce maudit bout de tissu.

« Tout ça pour ça ? » plaisanta Drago.

Harry sougit en constatant qu'il n'avait pas refermé sa chemise.

« Hé, j'ai chaud ! J'imagine que tu es profondément choqué si je ne referme pas cette chemise, c'est ça ? » sourit Harry.

« Bien sur que non. » répliqua Drago en lui rendant son sourire et en profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Il s'installa au bureau commun et regarda Harry fait de même.

« J'ai faim. » déclara Drago.

« Et alors ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago lui répondit en levant un des siens.

« Hou non, pas question ! » répliqua immédiatement Harry. « J'ai ai marre que ce soit toujours moi qui aille aux cuisines. Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même cette fois-ci. »

« Tu déconnes Potter, je ne sais même pas où c'est ! Tu crois que je suis du genre à faire la cuisine ?! Tu m'as bien regardé ? »

« Oui eh bien débrouille toi, je n'irais pas. » affirma Harry.

« Tu sais que tu as promis de faire tout ce que je voulais… » lui rappela Drago.

« Mais t'es qu'un vicieux ! » s'offusqua Harry.

« Quoi, tu ne le savais pas encore Potter ? » fit Drago en souriant.

Harry voulut lui répondre quelque chose mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Mais je n'utiliserais pas cette promesse pour une chose aussi si simple. Ça serait du gâchis. » dit calmement Drago en regardant Harry qui rougit une fois de plus.

Drago trouva ça terriblement mignon et en profita pour le fixer du regard, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle :

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite, c'est insupportable ! »

Drago rigola et décrocha son regard de celui d'Harry, pour claquer des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Harry en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

_Pop !!_

« Monsieur Harry Potter m'a appelé ? »

« Dobby ? » s'exclama Harry.

Dobby lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Drago qui lui demanda :

« Pourrais-tu nous apporter de quoi manger ? »

« Oh oui bien sur Monsieur Harry Potter, si monsieur Harry Potter veut que Dobby apporte de la nourriture pour lui et Monsieur Malefoy, Dobby le fera monsieur. »

Il disparut dans un bruyant _pop_ et réapparut moins d'une minute plus tard avec deux plateaux remplis de mets aux aspects délicieux.

« Merci Dobby. » dit Drago. « Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

« Bien Monsieur. Au revoir Monsieur Harry Potter ! » répondit l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître dans un dernier _pop_.

Harry regarda Drago, éberlué.

« Potter, ferme la bouche t'as l'air ridicule. » nota le Serpentard.

« Mais mais mais…mais ça fait longtemps que tu fais appel aux services de Dobby ? Et puis d'accord, comment savais-tu qu'il était à Poudlard ? »

« Eh bien en fait, figure toi qu'il est venu me rendre visite le premier jour d'école, alors que j'essayai de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais. Il semble te vouer un sacré culte dis-moi… »

Harry piqua un fard mais ne répliqua rien à ce sujet et se contenta d'ajouter :

« Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose…ne te comporte pas comme quand tu étais son maître. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu avances ? » lui demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil devant lui.

« Hm…pas vraiment. » avoua Drago, une plume entre les dents. « Tu sais qui était le leader de la révolution des gobelins ? »

« Quelle année ? Ils râlent tous les six mois alors… »

« Euh…juin 1861. »

« Pistikroa je crois. »

« On dirait vraiment un nom de bonbon, tu ne trouve pas ? » fit Drago en complétant son parchemin.

Harry soupira et ajouta :

« Il faut que tu m'aides là, je suis complètement largué. »

« Laisse-moi deviner…potions ? » fit Drago en souriant et en se levant et en venant lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor ne se plaignit pas de la proximité du Serpentard. Bien au contraire. Il ferma les yeux et laissa venir à ses narines le parfum envoûtant du jeune homme.

« Je crois que tu devrais me laisser reprendre ce truc. Pousse toi de là. »

« Certainement pas ! » fit Harry en souriant.

« A ta guise Potter, tu l'auras voulu ! » répliqua Drago en s'asseyant directement sur les genoux du Gryffondor.

« Hé ! » protesta faiblement le jeune homme.

Drago était à la limite de l'avachissement sur ses genoux et Harry dut se cramponner solidement à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. C'est dans un équilibre précaire et armés d'un fou rire que les deux jeunes hommes firent le devoir pour le professeur Rogue, Drago ayant déjà finit le sien depuis un bon moment déjà.

Aux travaux scolaires avait succédé une heure de totale détente entre les deux élèves qui s'étaient mis en tête de se lancer dans une guerre des pouces. Harry écrasa bien évidemment celui de Drago qui se mit à hurler que ce dernier avait triché. Pour toute réponse, Harry se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le tapis, Harry chatouillant la moindre parcelle de peau de Malefoy qu'il pouvait voir, le Serpentard étant très sensible. Drago voulut se venger en entamant une bataille de coussin qui finit en véritable pugilat pour les dits coussins dont les plumes recouvrirent tout le sol de la pièce.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit et Harry s'exclama en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre :

« Mince ! Il fait déjà nuit ! »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Drago en regardant à son tour dehors. « C'est passé vite… »

« Oui. »

« … »

« Dis Drago…tu crois qu'à part Hermione, d'autres se sont rendus compte de la situation ? »

« Si tu veux parler de ton copain Weasley, je suis certain que non. Maintenant si tu parles de mes Serpentards, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là. Ça n'est pas la première fois que je passe mes nuits ailleurs qu'au dortoir et personne ne s'en inquiète, je peux te l'assurer. »

« J'ai du mal à te croire. »

« Ouais, je sais mais nous avons une mentalité tout à fait différente de la votre. »

Harry se tourna sur le côté pour regarder Drago.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands dragons, je n'ai pas voulu dire ce que tu penses. Je voulais tout simplement mentionner le fait que les Serpentards sont tout simplement moins…préoccupés les uns envers les autres. »

« Ça s'appelle de l'égoïsme ! »

« Moi j'aurais plutôt dit de la liberté. » fit Drago en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il avait passé une si bonne journée depuis qu'il était exténué.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce et constata avec étonnement qu'il était en tenue de nuit, sous la couverture. Il se demanda vaguement qui lui avait enlevé ses vêtements quand quelque chose retint son attention : Drago était assis dans son lit, lui aussi en petite tenue, et fixait le vide droit devant lui.

« Euh…Drago ? »

« Oui maman ? »

« Maman ? Mais tu délires ?! » fit Harry en souriant.

« Non c'est pas moi maman. C'est Maurice. »

« Maurice qui ? » demanda Harry, de plus en plus perdu.

Drago se tourna soudainement vers lui et, pointant un index accusateur sur sa poitrine, lança :

« Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice ! »

Un délicieux fou rire commença à s'emparer d'Harry tandis que celui-ci comprenait que Drago était en train de faire une crise de somnambulisme. Il contrôla son rire et tenta un bref :

« Hé oh Malefoy, réveille toi ! »

« Encore cinq minutes maman… » implora le jeune homme.

Harry se tourna vers son réveil et constata qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

« Bon Malefoy, ça suffit ! Je voudrais bien dormir là ! » exigea Harry.

Lui obéissant docilement, Drago se rallongea en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Harry se retourna et fit de même. Il sourit en entendant un petit :

« D'accord maman. »

Il ferma les yeux et tentait de se replonger dans son sommeil quand il sentit deux bras musclés l'enlacer tendrement.

« Mon doudou. » murmura Drago.

Harry se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds et même s'il était dans le noir, il était prêt à parier qu'il était plus qu'écarlate à cet instant.

« Euh…Drago réveille toi. » tenta Harry en essayant de se retourner pour secouer le jeune homme et le réveiller.

Mais les bras qui l'encerclaient refusèrent de lâcher prise ne serait-ce que d'un centième de millimètre.

« Après tout…ce n'est pas si désagréable. » se dit Harry en fermant paisiblement les yeux.

Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Drago et c'était rassurant d'être là, même si c'était à titre de doudou. Il s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil chargé de rêves plaisants où les apparitions d'un certain blond se faisaient répétitives.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**

**Bon voila j'espère que ça vous a plu, moi en tout cas je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si jamais vous avez vu des fautes n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part merci **


	14. Révélations

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Et voila, un de plus ! J'ai longuement hésité avant de le poster mais vu la patience que j'ai, j'ai craqué et je l'ai mis en ligne. Je sais, je poste à la vitesse de l'éclair en ce moment mais l'inspiration est là alors je ne vais pas cracher dessus. La suite prochainement je l'espère, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine !

**CHAPITRE 14**

**Révélations**

« Aaaah ! » s'écria Drago en se réveillant.

« Gné ? » fit Harry, non content d'avoir été tiré du sommeil d'une manière si brusque.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna le plus possible d'Harry tout en tentant de rester dans le lit (c'est-à-dire qu'il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres) et balbutia :

« Mais mais…mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? »

Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

« Ben…tu dormais je pense. »

« Mais non mais…qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mes bras ? » dit-il dans une totale incompréhension.

Harry savait pertinemment ce qu'il s'était passé mais il préféra ne pas en parler et garder ça pour lui…pour le moment. Il se tourna vers son réveil.

« Oh non…il est déjà 7h15…va falloir qu'on se lève Drago. » fit-il en s'étirant.

Il se dirigea vers la douche et laissa un Drago Malefoy dans son lit, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'aurait poussé à prendre Potter dans ses bras...euh non, le contraire Drago, le contraire ! Il se leva à son tour, prépara ses affaires et prit la place d'Harry quand celui-ci fut sortit de la salle de bain.

Si Malefoy était un peu perdu, Harry lui avait dormi comme un bébé, dans les bras protecteurs de Drago. Il avait été terriblement déçu quelques instants plus tôt, quand le Serpentard avait hurlé en se rendant compte de leurs positions, et Harry aurait préféré que cette matinée au lit s'éternise un peu plus. D'autant plus qu'il s'était retourné dans son sommeil et que le matin, il s'était retrouvé face à Drago. Sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il avait du se réveiller vers quatre heures du matin et en voyant ainsi son visage juste devant lui, Harry avait eu une forte envie de l'embrasser. Malefoy n'en aurait jamais su mais il avait préféré ne pas bouger. Imaginant le visage du Serpentard, il avait sereinement fermé les yeux et s'était rendormi immédiatement.

Il sourit en pensant au week-end qui venait de passer. Un merveilleux week-end. Si on lui avait lu l'avenir pendant les vacances, il n'aurait jamais cru celui qui lui aurait annoncé qu'il échangerait de corps avec son pire ennemi et que, passé une semaine, ils seraient en assez bon termes. Et plus encore, il n'aurait jamais cru possible de ressentir autre chose que de la haine envers Drago Malefoy. Car il s'en était bien rendu compte maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, un frisson le parcourait et il fermait les yeux, projetant dans sa tête l'image du Serpentard dont il était tombé amoureux.

La voix de ce dernier le tira de ses rêveries :

« Prêt pour une nouvelle journée Potter ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit Harry en mettant ses affaires de cours dans son sac.

Il regarda Drago prendre son sac et se diriger vers la porte. Harry prit sa baguette qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit et interpella Drago avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Oui ? »

« Ça ne te dirait pas de laisser tomber le vulgaire _Potter_ et de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Drago quand il répondit :

« Pourquoi pas…Harry. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Hermione en les voyant arriver au cachot de potions.

Ron laissa échapper une sorte de grognement et alla bavarder avec Dean et Seamus, la mine renfrognée.

« Oui. » fit Harry en souriant.

« Hé, je vous signale qu'il y a du monde dans ce couloir ! Et qu'on nous regarde. » fit remarquer Drago.

« Et alors ? » fit Hermione. « De toute façon, tout le monde pense que vous êtes gays alors… »

« Quoi ? » s'étranglèrent Harry et Drago en même temps, attirant l'attention de Ron qui s'empressa de détourner le regard.

« Ça vous étonnes ? Voila une semaine entière qu'aucun de vous n'a été vu dans vos salles communes. Des rumeurs circulent dans toute l'école et si on en croit les échos, tu passerais la nuit dans une autre chambre. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as encore été raconter ? » demanda-t-il à Harry, l'air apparemment furieux.

« Ta gourgandine de Parkinson me collait aux basques plus qu'un papier tue-mouche, il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose ! » se défendit Harry.

« Plus qu'un quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber, c'est un truc moldu. » expliqua Hermione.

« Granger, ça n'est pas parce que tu as découvert ce qu'il se passait que je vais discuter avec toi comme si de rien n'était, compris ? » siffla Drago à la jeune fille.

Harry le regarda d'un œil noir, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas forcer Drago à s'entendre avec ses amis. Du moment qu'il ne les insultait pas, c'était déjà ça.

La voix glaciale de Rogue interrompit la petite dispute qui était sur le point d'éclater.

« Entrez ! »

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans le sombre cachot et s'assirent à diverses tables. Drago grogna de mécontentement quand Hermione posa son affaire à côté de lui, presque aussitôt suivie de Ron. Il leur jeta un regard noir et constata que _son _Gryffondor était à la table de Blaise et Pansy. Il ricana intérieurement et se dit que finalement, il s'en tirait peut-être mieux que lui. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire que Drago s'empressa de lui rendre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les chaudrons de la salle bouillonnaient et ils s'en échappaient des vapeurs de différentes couleurs.

« Alors, vous avez réussi à ne pas vous entre-tuer ? » souffla Hermione à Drago.

« La ferme Granger ! Tu vas me faire rater ma potion. » répliqua Drago.

« En tout cas, vous allez bien ensemble. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Un mauvais rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

« Ne dis pas ça ! » siffla-t-il.

« Herm, pourquoi tu t'obstines à lui parler ? » s'exaspéra Ron qui avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille distraite, essayant de suivre les indications que le professeur Rogue avait inscrites au tableau.

« Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas adressé la parole depuis hier ? » répliqua froidement la jeune fille.

« Euh je…pas fait exprès. » marmonna Ron en s'empressant de retourner à son chaudron, ce qui parut satisfaire la jeune fille.

Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste.

Soudain, un petit mot atterrit près du chaudron de Drago. Le Serpentard s'en empara et déplia le petit bout de papier.

_Au fait…tu ne m'avais jamais dit que t'étais somnambule…_

Drago rougit. C'était donc ça qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas fait de crise…en fait, sa dernière avait eu lieu quand il avait 11 ans. Donc…ça n'était pas Harry qui s'était réfugié dans ses bras mais Drago qui l'avait serré contre lui. Il attrapa sa plume, effaça le mot d'Harry et répondit :

_Est-ce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?_

Il lança un Wingardium Leviosa sur le mot et le fit léviter jusqu'à la table d'Harry, veillant à ce que le professeur Rogue ne le voie pas.

_T'imagine même pas…_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_Haha…mystère…t'aimerais bien savoir hein ?_

_Allez Harry !_

_Hin hin…_

_De toute façon quand je parle en dormant, je raconte n'importe quoi alors si j'ai dit des trucs un peu bizarres, c'était qu'un tissu de conneries._

_Pourtant t'avais l'air motivé hier soir mon doudou._

Harry reposa sa plume en souriant, ensorcela le papier et le fit voleter jusqu'à…la main de Rogue. Horreur !! Il n'avait pas vu que le professeur s'était retourné. Un sourire mesquin s'affichait maintenant sur son visage. Avec des gestes lents et délibérés, il ouvrit le mot et au grand désespoir d'Harry, le lut à haute voix. Drago, qui avait le nez plongé dans son chaudron et n'avait pas vu que Rogue avait intercepté le mot, blêmit en l'entendant parler.

« _Pourtant t'avais l'air motivé hier soir mon doudou._ Comme c'est charmant...Qu'en dites-vous Mr Potter, puisque ce mot doux vous était adressé ? » siffla-t-il.

Toute la classe éclata de rire sauf les deux principaux concernés ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Harry était plus que gêné et Drago préférait observer le contenu de son chaudron en plongeant la tête dedans. Ron quand à lui, faisait expressément la gueule à quiconque essayait de lui parler.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry appréciait les cours d'enchantements car c'était les seuls cours durant lequel les élèves pouvaient discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient sans se faire remarquer de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas du professeur. Il se glissa jusqu'à Hermione en pensant avoir été discret mais sans se rendre compte que deux yeux vert brillant l'avaient suivi.

« Tu fais quoi à midi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je devais manger avec Ron mais il refuse de m'adresser la parole alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi immature. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton amer. « Pourquoi ? »

« Alors rendez-vous à la bibliothèque à midi, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

« Quoi ? Mais…oh non zut ! »

La souris sur laquelle elle s'exerçait gonfla dangereusement puis éclata dans un sonore _boum !_, recouvrant les élèves alentours d'entrailles.

« Eaark ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oh euh je suis vraiment désolée je… » balbutia Hermione.

« Miss Granger, c'est vous qui venez de faire exploser ce pauvre petit rongeur ? » demanda le professeur Flitwick, du haut de sa pile de livres.

« Excusez-moi professeur je n'étais pas assez concentrée… »

« Eh bien à présent, tâchez de l'être Mademoiselle ! J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre étourdissement. » cria-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser de l'intestin de souris qui s'était emmêlé dans son chapeau pointu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bravo Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'écrire ça putain ! On n'a pas idée de mettre ça sur papier et d'y donner directement à un prof ! »

« Techniquement, c'était pas prévu qu'il lise le mot. A la base, c'était pour toi. » répliqua Harry.

« Et puis t'as vraiment pas trouvé plus ridicule que ça comme surnom ? _Mon doudou_ ! C'est pathétique ! »

« C'est ça ! N'empêche tu trouvais pas ça si pathétique quand tu m'as appelé comme ça hier… »

Drago rougit mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je délirais ! »

« Mais oui c'est ça. » fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Drago se retint de se jeter sur lui. Décidément, il n'y avait que Potter qui avait la capacité de l'énerver aussi rapidement. Il changea vite de sujet.

« De quoi as-tu parlé avec Granger ? » demanda Drago à Harry

« Quoi ? »

« Potter, tu es _vraiment_ naïf. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu te faufiler jusqu'à Miss-je-sais-tout ? »

« Je…mais pas du tout… »

« Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien avec moi Potter. »

« Harry. »

« Oui si tu veux, _Harry_, alors ? » insista-t-il.

« Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse tant ? Ça ne sont pas tes affaires ! » rétorqua Harry en se dégageant du bras de Drago.

Le Serpentard jura puis s'éloigna sans dire un mot, apparemment en rogne. Harry le regarda partir, peiné de l'avoir mis en colère. Il haussa les épaules : il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, son estomac criait famine. Il alla à la grande salle et s'assit à la table des Serpentards, à côté de Blaise. Ce type était assez lourd mais Harry l'aimait bien parce qu'il lui faisait penser à Drago. Sans doute le côté Serpentard. Il sourit en pensant au jeune homme blond avec qui il passait presque tout son temps. Enfin avec le jeune homme qui était _censé_ être blond mais qui actuellement était en fait brun. Il fronça les sourcils : cette situation commençait à l'agacer et il aurait aimé retrouver son corps et celui de _son_ Serpentard.

Il se dépêcha de manger son gratin de citrouille et fila à la bibliothèque. Il chercha la table la plus isolée possible et s'y assit après avoir pris le premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main, car Mme Pince ne permettait à personne de rester dans son sanctuaire si ce n'était pour se servir des livres. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione le rejoignit.

« Sorts et enchantements pour les trolls ? Euh Harry, dis moi que ce que tu as à me dire n'a aucun rapport avec ce livre. » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, j'ai pris un livre au hasard. C'est complètement hors sujet. »

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« C'est…ben… »

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à la manière dont il allait annoncer _la chose_ à la jeune fille mais il était certain d'une chose : il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui. Il fit une vaine tentative pour organiser ses idées mais c'était tellement confus dans sa tête qu'il laissa tout simplement tomber. Il croisa les mains, les posa sur son front et ferma les yeux. Un lourd silence enveloppa les deux jeunes gens. Un silence qu'Harry appréciait mais qu'Hermione brisa.

« Euh…Harry ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? »

« Non, bien sur que non mais je n'arrive pas à te le dire. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être l'écrire ? » proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Harry s'imagina la situation et sentit un fou rire s'emparer de lui. Il luta pour le repousser.

« Non, non. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on écrit et puis…déjà que je me vois mal le dire, alors l'écrire… »

« Je ne sais pas, je propose moi… » se justifia Hermione.

« Ouais, je…je sais. »

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux mais sentit que la jeune fille lui prenait les mains dans les siennes. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et trouva le courage de murmurer :

« Hermione je…je suis…amoureux. »

Un long silence gênant suivi cette déclaration. Hermione n'osait pas le briser cette fois mais Harry fixait la table d'une intensité telle qu'elle céda.

« Tu quoi ? » fit-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux ronds, une touche d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« Je…euh… »

En fait, il n'osait pas répéter ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Hermione, elle, n'en revenait toujours pas.

« C'est une blague ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Et…ne me dit pas que…ne me dit pas que c'est…_Malefoy_ ? »

Une sorte de grimace se dessina sur le visage d'Harry et confirma ce qu'elle redoutait.

« Oh…! »

Harry avait refermé les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard une seconde de plus. Il avait les joues en feu, il le sentait bien et espérait de tout cœur que personne ne vienne ne les déranger à ce moment-là. Soudain, il entendit des petits bruits étranges. Il releva la tête et vit que sa meilleure amie essayait de retenir, avec peine, un énorme fou rire. Les épaules secouées frénétiquement, elle avait les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux tant elle se retenait.

Harry se leva, furieux. Ça n'était pas du tout la réaction qu'il avait imaginé venant de sa part. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'elle aurait pu être la réponse de la jeune fille mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse se moquer de lui. Il commença à partir quand une main le retint par la manche. Il se retourna et fusilla la Gryffondor du regard.

« Lâche moi ! »

« Harry non attend ! » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Harry se dégagea brusquement et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre le livre sur les trolls à sa place. Il se sentait trahit. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

« Traîtresse. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais Hermione le rattrapa dans le couloir et le força à lui faire face.

« Harry je suis désolée, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir mais… »

« Mais bien sur que non ! Tout le monde se fou de ma gueule et quand je me tourne vers la seule personne que je pensais digne de confiance, il se trouve que celle-ci se retourne également contre moi ! Vive l'amitié ! » s'écria-t-il tout en la fusillant du regard.

« Mais enfin, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ! Je ne me moquais pas de toi, sache que je n'aurais jamais osé ! Les sentiments sont un sujet bien trop sérieux pour en plaisanter et je suis déçue que tu aies pensé ça de moi. »

« Alors quoi ? » lança-t-il.

« Enfin, tu m'annonces que tu es amoureux de Drago Malefoy, et toi tu t'attends à ce que ça passe comme une lettre à la poste ?! Je suis désolée, mais je pense que j'ai le droit à un minimum de temps d'adaptation non ?! » s'enflamma la jeune fille.

Harry se sentit soudain honteux. Elle avait raison. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait n'aurait certainement pas digéré l'information comme ça. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici Hermione ? » demanda Harry, surpris par la manœuvre de la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau, fit apparaître une assiette de petits gâteaux et déclara en souriant :

« Vas-y, raconte moi. »

Harry lui rendit chaleureusement son sourire et imita son amie en prenant place sur le bureau. Il saisit un cookie et commença son récit.

« Ouah ! » fit Hermione quand il eut fini. « Eh ben… »

« Comme tu dis. »

« Quand Ron saura ça, je crois qu'il va tomber dans les pommes. » paria Hermione. » Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te laisserai le bonheur de le lui annoncer. » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le regard d'Harry.

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Je suis d'accord…je pense aussi qu'il va tomber dans les pommes. »

Ils quittèrent la salle en vérifiant que le couloir soit désert, puis Harry prit la direction de la salle sur demande, en compagnie d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir précédent l'entrée de la salle.

« Euh…écoutes Hermione, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à l'entrée. Je ne pense pas que Drago apprécierait. Déjà qu'il montre les crocs en sachant que je t'ai parlé pendant le cours de Flitwick. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends tout à fait. »

Une explosion retentit soudain et c'est dans un _bang_ (qui décoiffa Hermione) qu'apparut devant eux un rouleau de parchemin scellé. Hermione râla en essayant de se recoiffer mais s'arrêta soudainement en voyant qu'Harry avait déroulé la missive et qu'il blêmissait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fi-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« C'est Sirius. Il arrive. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**


	15. Doudou est perdu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai été obligée de rééditer ce chapitre suite à une remarque très pertinente de NewRock qui m'a aimablement dit ce qu'elle pensait de mon chapitre et qui m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'avais fait une ENORME boulette donc si vous avez déjà le chapitre, sachez qu'un petit passage a été réécrit. Encore désolée pour la faute.

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Doudou est perdu**

« Hein ? »

« Il se pointe, il débarque quoi ! » s'écria Harry.

« Mais…quand ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry se pencha sur la lettre pour y dénicher l'information (en fait, plus pour la relire et être certain que son parrain arrivait vraiment, car la lettre étant composée d'une unique phrase, il n'était pas bien difficile de trouver son jour d'arrivée).

« Mais mais mais… » bégaya Harry. « Mais il arrive mercredi ! »

« Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama Hermione qui n'avait pas saisi le pourquoi du comment de la panique de son ami.

« Super ?! » s'étrangla Harry.

« Oh euh…non, mince. Pas super. »

« Pas super ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus à dire que pas super ?! C'est le merdier total là !! Une catastrophe internationale ! » s'écria Harry en secouant la jeune fille comme un prunier.

« O..o…ok. » réussit-elle à dire une fois qu'Harry l'eut lâchée. « Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame tout de même ! »

« … »

« Olala, ça va être galère ! Bon, restons calmes, ce n'est pas si grave après tout. Je vais trouver une solution…Il arrive quand déjà, mercredi ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Bon, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. » dit-elle.

Elle expliqua son plan à Harry qui acquiesça puis ils se séparèrent. Harry alla dans la salle sur demande, l'esprit toujours occupé et espérant que le plan d'Hermione fonctionnerait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bonne nuit mon doudou ! » glissa Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

« Harry ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » protesta Drago en rougissant.

« Mais pourquoi mon doudou ? » répéta Harry, en toute connaissance de cause.

« Parce que…parce que… » chercha Drago.

Mais Harry n'était pas décidé à ce que son Serpentard trouve une bonne excuse pour l'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça. Il avait pris goût à ce petit surnom qu'il trouvait mignon et il appelait Drago comme ça dès qu'il le pouvait, sachant pertinemment que le Serpentard ne le supportait pas.

Drago lui avait tourné le dos et était apparemment décidé à le bouder. Harry n'y alla pas par quatre chemins : il se colla à lui et l'enserra de ses deux bras.

« Potter ? »

« Tut tut tut. » souffla Harry dans son coup.

Drago frissonna mais se retint de se retourner.

« Harry lâche moi. » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi mon doudou ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger avant-hier soir. »

Cette tentative avait été réalisée dans le but d'embêter Drago mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans cette position, Harry avait une belle vue sur le cou de Drago et avait une envie terrible d'y déposer un baiser. Il ne put se retenir et il se sentit le sang affluer quand il vit Drago se détendre dans ses bras.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« C'est quoi _ça_ ? » fit Drago avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

Gêné, Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre et baissa les yeux quand Drago se retourna, toujours dans ses bras, pour aller chercher son regard. Bien qu'Harry ait son propre corps en face de lui, il n'avait désormais plus aucune difficulté à percevoir le regard du Serpentard briller dans ces yeux verts qui d'habitude étaient les siens. Harry frémit en sentant le souffle chaud de Drago sur ses lèvres. Lèvres dont il ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard. Merlin ce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser !

Il voulut se détourner de Drago mais celui-ci l'en empêcha, raffermissant son emprise sur le Gryffondor. Harry ne pouvait plus du tout bouger, d'une parce que Drago le maintenait contre lui, de deux parce qu'il était en train de se perdre dans ses yeux, et de trois parce qu'il sentait que quelque chose de dur faisait maintenant pression contre son entrejambe. Agréablement surpris, il ne put retenir un soupir.

« Drago… »

Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas plus quitté des yeux que lui. Il se perdait avec plaisir dans ces deux lacs gris à travers lesquels il apercevait l'âme du Gryffondor qui était en train de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il frémit aussi en sentant son excitation grandissante qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher.

Il approcha alors lentement son visage de celui d'Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son souffle s'accéléra quand il sentit que le Gryffondor répondait volontiers à son baiser et laissa échapper un soupir quand la langue d'Harry entra en contact avec la sienne pour une caresse des plus exquises que Drago ait connu.

Harry voulut serrer Drago plus fort contre lui mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement, mettant par la même occasion fin au baiser. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il chercha à nouveau le regard du Serpentard mais cette fois-ci ne le trouva pas. L'étincelle s'était éteinte.

« Drago ? » fit timidement Harry.

Drago était rouge et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » murmura-t-il.

Puis, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il lui tourna le dos. Harry avait envie de reprendre là où le Serpentard l'avait laissé mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis. Apparemment, la seule chose qui l'intéressait à présent semblait être de dormir. Frustré, Harry alla tout de même se pelotonner contre le dos de Drago qui ne protesta pas. Harry retint de toutes ses forces les larmes qu'il sentait venir puis se finit par se calmer et par s'endormir, la tête contre celle de Drago.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait dormi en pointillés toute la nuit. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver éveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à cibler Drago. Il l'avait embrassé deux fois. La première, spontanément et sans aucune volonté particulière de l'avoir fait. La deuxième…il y avait à peine deux heures et Harry n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser. Il se tournait la scène en boucle dans la tête, comme un film…un délicieux film.

Il se tourna vers le réveil : quatre heures du matin. Il soupira et referma les yeux. La respiration calme et endormie de Drago ne tarda pas à le bercer et il s'endormit pour se réveiller à sept heures. Comme Drago dormait toujours, Harry résolut de ne pas le réveiller mais mit tout de même le réveil à sonner à sept heures trente. Il prit une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place (même si ça ne servit pas à grand-chose), grignota un peu de bacon puis alla entamer une marche matinale avant de commencer les cours.

Drago sursauta quand un bruyant _debout debout debout_ lui résonna aux oreilles. Il chercha à tâtons ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de boucan et comprit en donnant un coup dessus que c'était le réveil d'Harry. Il sourit mais se renfrogna aussitôt en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait embrassé Harry. Il l'avait _embrassé_ ! Et pas pour lui prouver qu'il embrassait mieux que lui, non, il en avait tout simplement ressentie l'envie. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?!

Il chercha le Gryffondor mais ne l'aperçut pas. Rassuré, il n'aurait au moins pas à se justifier tout de suite. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil et vit avec mécontentement qu'il était sept heures quarante-cinq. Il sauta dans la douche, hurla en sentant l'eau froide couler sur sa peau et dix minutes plus tard il était prêt. Il s'approcha de la table basse et remarqua qu'Harry avait commencé à manger une tranche de bacon mais qu'il ne l'avait pas entièrement finie. Comme il avait un peu faim, il l'avala en pensant à Harry. Ou plutôt en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait bondit avec avidité sur ces lèvres…et pourquoi le regard que lui avait porté le jeune homme l'avait profondément perturbé au point d'en perdre tous ses repères et tous ses principes ?

Ok, il avait appris à apprécier la présence d'Harry durant les jours précédents, mais pas à ce point là…

« Bordel, je vais être en retard ! » jura Drago en consultant le réveil.

Il attrapa son sac en y fourrant parchemins et de quoi écrire et sortit en trombe de la salle, courant pour arriver à l'heure au premier cours de ce mercredi : histoire.

« Je vais pouvoir finir ma nuit. » pensa amèrement Drago.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry soupira en jetant son sac par terre sans aucun ménagement. Il alla dans le mini bar, prit la bouteille de whisky et se servit un bon verre qu'il vida d'un trait en s'allongeant dans le fauteuil.

Re-soupir.

Re-re-soupir.

Re-re-re-soupir.

Drago n'avait fait que l'éviter toute la matinée alors qu'Harry avait désespérément besoin de lui parler. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le Serpentard l'avait embrassé. Et même si celui-ci ne voulait pas se justifier, ça n'était pas une raison pour l'éviter. C'est vrai quoi, ils n'étaient pas obligés de parler de ce foutu (sublimissime) baiser tout le temps.

Ses conversations avec Drago lui manquaient. Non, pour être franc avec lui-même, c'était Drago qui lui manquait. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler durant les cours du matin, il n'avait entendu aucune blague mesquine, aucune pique, aucune provocation quelconque…rien. Pas même un salut.

Harry se servit à nouveau un verre qu'il prit le temps de déguster cette fois-ci. Puis, décidant que l'alcool ne pouvait l'aider en rien à part tomber dans le mélodrame à l'eau de rose, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Ses pas le menèrent au bord du lac, comme d'habitude. Il en fit le tour en essayant de ne pas penser à Drago mais il n'y parvint pas. Frustré, Harry donna un furieux coup de pied dans un caillou qui alla faire une bosse sur le crâne du calamar qui avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez hors de l'eau. Le monstre le fusilla du regard autant que possible, grogna et décida que décidément, le calme de ses profondeurs était préférable à la compagnie de ces horribles adolescents débordants d'hormones.

Harry marcha sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il marcha pendant deux, peut-être trois heures, faisant le tour du domaine ou bien déambulant dans le château, quand quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

« Sirius ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! »

Harry alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité (toujours sans croiser Drago), se rendit au dortoir des Gryffondors et y chercha Hermione mais celle-ci demeurait introuvable. Il avait absolument besoin de la voir pour savoir si oui ou non son plan avait fonctionné. Il passa devant une fenêtre en toute hâte quand quelque chose retint son attention. Il fit vite demi-tour et colla son nez à la vitre froide : Sirius était là, dans les jardins de Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finalement, sa matinée n'avait rien eu de très reposant. Binns leur avait collé un contrôle surprise et Drago pensait s'en sortir avec un peu de chance avec un bon…D. Tant pis. Trelawney lui avait ensuite prédit que Vénus était entrée en alignement avec sa troisième lune et que cela présageait pour lui de grands évènements importants. Elle avait ensuite ajouté qu'un de ses proches allait lui rendre visite. Drago s'était demandé, assez amusé, qui aurait bien pu lui rendre visite. Les seuls amis qu'il avait étaient déjà à Poudlard et quand à sa famille…nombre d'entre eux ne supportaient pas Dumbledore ni son école alors il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu lui rendre visite si cette prédiction avait eu une chance de se révéler exacte. (Merci à NewRock qui m'a permis de rééditer le paragraphe que vous venez de lire)

Il aurait pu roupiller à l'ombre d'un arbre mais il avait ensuite fallu que ce balourd d'Hagrid leur fasse faire une course poursuite avec d'horribles bestioles, bestioles dont Drago avait eu une envie pressante de s'éloigner le plus vite possible quand il les avait vues.

Il décida de ne pas aller tout de suite dans la salle sur demande. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver tout de suite face à Harry…ou plutôt si, il en avait envie, mais il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor fasse allusion à ce qui s'était passé, et ça c'était assez inévitable. C'est vrai quoi, votre ex pire ennemi ne vous embrasse pas comme _ça_ tous les jours. Essayant de ne pas se torturer plus l'esprit, Drago décida d'aller manger.

Gratin de pommes de terre…hmm, son plat préféré ! Drago en mangea une bonne portion, accompagnée de quelques tranches de rosbif puis sortit faire quelques pas pour digérer un peu. En passant dans le hall d'entrée, il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande pendule qui annonçait trois heures de l'après-midi. Il avait pris tout son temps pour manger…en fait, non, il avait vraiment trop mangé et pour être honnête, il avait maintenant mal au ventre. Il se dénicha un coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur.

Il adorait ces arbres. En plus d'être beaux, ils avaient l'avantage de vous dissimuler quand vous ne vouliez pas être dérangés. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et couvert de sueur. Il s'assit brusquement en tailleur, essayant de se rappeler le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il chercha pendant cinq bonnes minutes mais plus il essayait de visualiser les traits de celui qui lui avait procuré un tel extase, plus ceux-ci s'éloignaient. Drago pesta en se disant qu'il était en train d'essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses mains. Il s'approcha du lac, se passa un rapide coup d'eau sur la figure puis sortit de dessous son arbre, l'esprit et le corps encore tout échauffés.

Il prit la direction de l'école quand une énorme masse se jeta sur lui sans qu'il puisse réagir. La _chose_ le projeta au sol. Drago leva les yeux vers son agresseur et vit avec horreur que deux yeux énormes le fixaient, et que des crocs gigantesques le menaçaient de très près. Paniqué, le Serpentard tenta tant bien que mal de repousser ce monstre quand, le prenant totalement au dépourvu, celui-ci lui lécha la figure avec son horrible langue rose et pleine de bave.

« Eaaah !! » s'exclama Drago.

Il essayait de s'essuyer la figure à l'aide de la manche de sa robe quand il entendit une voix grave prononcer :

« Alors, on n'accueille pas son parrain préféré ? »

« Hein ? »

Il releva la tête si brusquement qu'il entendit son coup craquer et se retrouva étouffé par l'homme qui avait parlé.

« Rhaaa ! Mais lâche moi ! » réussit à grogner Drago.

L'étreinte se desserra et Drago put enfin voir à qui il avait affaire.

« Black ?! » s'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

« Ouaip, c'est moi ! Alors filleul, comment ça va ? » dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux amicalement.

« Hé ! Touche pas à mes cheveux ! » protesta Drago.

« Holala, je savais pas que t'étais devenu si chochote ! Bon alors, raconte, quoi de neuf cette année ? Pas de montre en approche ? » demanda-t-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et en l'entraînant vers le château.

« Mais…mais… »

« Oui, je sais que t'es surpris de me voir. Mais tu vois, je savais pas quoi faire, j'avais un peu de temps libre et j'ai eu envie de te voir. »

« Hé mais… »

« Et les amours, comment ça va ? »

« Euh je… »

« Oh tu sais, c'est pas grave, prend ton temps ! Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à me trouver un mec qui me convenait mais je l'ai finalement trouvé ! »

« Mais non mais… »

« Oh allez Harry, pas la peine avec moi, tu sais que moi aussi je suis gay alors je te comprend totalement ! T'as mis qui dans ton lit ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Allez, je suis sur qu'il y a quelqu'un, ça se voit tout de suite dans tes yeux. T'as les yeux qui brillent. Moi aussi j'avait les yeux qui brillent quand j'avais craqué sur… »

« Je… »

« Bon, je devrais pas te le dire parce qu'il était à Serpentard, mais j'avais craqué sur ses longs cheveux blonds ! Par contre, quel caractère de cochon, je suppose que son fils en a hérité non ?

Drago stoppa net en enregistrant ce que Black venait de lui dire. Lui et son père….

« Je crois que je vais vomir… » dit-il en lui jetant un regard de dégoût.

« Ça va pas ? T'es malade ? C'est vrai que t'as l'air un peu pâlichon, t'es sur que tout va bien ? On devrait allez voir mme Pompresh. Allez viens, je t'emmène ! »

« Mais… »

« Non non non, pas de mais ! »

Sirius conduisit donc Drago jusqu'aux grandes portes de Poudlard, ignorant les protestations du Serpentard et lui coupant la parole au moindre début d'explication.

« Oh tiens regarde ! Voila Hermione ! »

Drago tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et vit avec soulagement la jeune fille se diriger vers eux en courant.

« Ah Hermione, tu tombes bien. Harry est tout pâle et il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie, tu veux bien m'aider à l'y emmener ? »

« Euh, Sirius ? »

Le concerné se retourna en entendant son nom.

« Tiens, salut Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? »

Hermione regarda à tour de rôle Sirius, Harry et Drago.

« Et ton plan alors ? » s'écria Harry.

« Je…je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de… »

« Malefoy, de quel droit tu lui parles sur ce ton ?! » répliqua Sirius dans un grognement.

« Hé mais j'ai rien fait ! » répliqua Drago.

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais. »

« Mais… »

« Hermione… »

« Euh…Sirius ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… » commença la jeune fille.

« PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! » hurla Drago.

« Harry, mais ça va pas ? Ah non, ça ne va pas évidemment, je suis bête moi ! Je savais bien que t'étais malade. Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

« Mais lâchez-moi vous ! » fit Drago en se dégageant du bras de Sirius.

« Mais enfin Harry… »

« Mais vous ne voyez pas que ce je ne suis pas Harry ?! »

« Hermione, il fait une crise de schizophrénie, aide moi vite ! A trois, on lui saute dessus. » chuchota Sirius.

« Hein ? »

« Un… »

« Non, attendez… »

« Deux… »

« Mais non… »

« TROIS ! MAINTENANT !!!!!! » cria-t-il dans un horrible grognement.

Il se jeta sur Drago et l'immobilisa au sol, tandis qu'Hermione regardait la scène impuissante, et qu'Harry était plié en deux dans l'herbe tellement il rigolait.

« Alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, aide moi ! »

« Sirius, arrêtez ! » intima-t-elle d'un petit cri aigu.

« Hein ? »

Sirius tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et Drago en profita pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la figure.

« Harry ! » se plaignit Sirius en se massant la joue. « Attention, t'aurais pu me faire mal ! »

Le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la pique lancée.

« Mais je ne suis PAS Harry bon sang !! Vous allez écouter ce qu'on vous dit un peu ?? » hurla Drago à bout de nerf, en se relevant péniblement.

« Tu…quoi ? »

« Sirius, je suis là. » annonça Harry en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi cette blague ? Harry, depuis quand tu fais des blagues aussi nulles avec Malefoy fils ? »

« Drago ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je m'appelle Drago. » précisa-t-il.

« Mais non, toi c'est Harry. Drago c'est lui. » fit-il en désignant Harry.

« Hermione, à l'aide… » implora Harry.

La jeune fille vint alors à leur secours et éclaircit la situation pour ce pauvre Sirius qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

« Voila, ils ont échangé de corps. Là, c'est en fait Harry, et là c'est Drago. » dit-elle en montrant respectivement les corps du Serpentard et du Gryffondor.

« Ils ont…quoi ? Attends, non, non ce n'est pas… »

_Boom !_

« Bravo Granger, c'est malin ! On va devoir le transporter à l'infirmerie maintenant ! » grogna Drago en désignant Sirius qui était tombé dans les pommes à leurs pieds.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**A suivre…**

Voila mes chers lecteurs, le chapitre 15 est bouclé ! Il n'en reste plus qu'un à écrire et l'histoire sera terminée. N'oubliez pas de me mettre une petite review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	16. Ca dégringole

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que j'utilise sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling. Je ne les utilise pas pour me faire de l'argent derrière son dos.

**Note aux lecteurs :** ceci est un slash Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy donc si vous êtes homophobes, ne lisez pas. Sinon, allez-y et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiew merci !

**CHAPITRE 16**

« Bon, finalement ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça. » dit Hermione.

« Ouais, ça aurait pu être pire. » avoua Harry.

Drago les regarda en haussant un sourcil. Tous trois avaient emmené le parrain d'Harry à l'infirmerie et étaient maintenant dans un couloir parallèle.

« Non mais je rêve… » ajouta le Serpentard.

« Bon, ça lui a peut-être fait un choc mais met toi un peu à sa place aussi ! T'aurais réagit comment si on t'avait dit ça ? » répliqua Harry.

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Quand tout ceci sera fini, il faudra que j'aie un mot avec mon père. » dit-il pensif.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch. A tout à l'heure Drago ! » Lança Harry en s'éloignant avec un signe de main joyeux.

« Ben dis donc, il a l'air content. » remarqua Hermione. « T'as de la chance. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il n'a dit au revoir qu'à toi… » dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la bibliothèque.

Drago sourit, une étrange sensation lui réchauffant agréablement le ventre.

« Votre ami ne va pas tarder à revenir à lui. » lui annonça mme Pompresh, une boîte de seringues à la main. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Drago. « C'est pour les vaccins des premières années contre la trollitite. »

Et elle s'éloigna dans le château en chantonnant, sa boîte de seringues dans les bras.

« Il faut être complètement dingue… » marmonna Drago.

Il n'en avait rien à cirer que Black revienne à lui, à près tout, ils n'avaient pas élevés les dragons ensembles. Toutefois, il décida tout de même d'aller le voir. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. Il était allongé sur un des lits blancs. Drago s'approcha, se méfiant de l'homme qui lui avait sauté dessus une heure plus tôt. Celui-ci émit un grognement : il était bien en train de se réveiller. Il porta sa main à la tête et se massa les tempes. Puis il tourna la tête vers Drago et marmonna quelque chose que le Serpentard ne comprit pas.

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » répéta sirius.

« Évanouissement. » expliqua Drago sans rentrer dans les détails.

« Ah… »

Il voulut se relever mais une forte douleur le força à se rallonger.

« Mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait Harry ? »

« Oh non… » souffla Drago.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Tu…tu ne te rappelles pas ? » demanda Drago, jugeant que le tutoiement passerait peut-être mieux que le vouvoiement.

« Ben…c'est assez flou je dois dire. Oh…de toute façon, je suppose que ça devait pas être si grave que ça, si ? »

Drago sourit, pensif, et répondit :

« Non…non ça n'est pas si terrible que ça… »

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, puis Sirius reprit la parole pour annoncer une vérité générale, LA phrase qui arrive le plus souvent au mauvais moment ou quand la situation est tendue :

« J'ai les crocs. »

Drago fixa Black dans les yeux. Finalement, il paraissait assez sympa malgré le fait qu'il était assez…comment dire…lourd au sens 'Là, j'ai touché le fond mais je creuse sans même m'en rendre compte'.

« Allez viens, Pompresh a dit que tu pouvais sortir. Il va falloir qu'on ait une grande discussion toi et moi. » fit Drago en l'aidant à se relever.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Merlin aidez-moi à ne pas le tuer… » marmonna Drago levant les yeux au ciel.

_Une heure et de nombreuses explications plus tard…_

« C'est…c'est pas une blague ? Tu es vraiment Drago Malefoy ? » redemanda Sirius totalement incrédule.

« Bien, ça va finir par rentrer à force de le répéter…tu veux que je recommence les explications une fois de plus ou ça ira comme ça ? » ironisa Drago.

Sirius soupira.

« Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire…heureusement, ça n'est que permanent. »

« … »

« Euh…n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien en fait, nous ne savons pas vraiment. »

« Et je suppose bien sur que ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça. » s'exclama-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais vous voyez… »

« Tu peux continuer à me tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas. » le coupa Sirius.

« Euh, bon d'accord. » répondit Drago, un peu pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine preuve de sympathie.

« Donc, tu disais ? »

« Oui, nous avons fait quelques recherches. Même Granger nous a donné un coup de main, malgré moi, mais elle l'a tout de même fait. »

« Je suppose que ça n'a rien donné de très concret. » fit inutilement remarquer Sirius.

« Exact Sherlock Holmes. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Non rien, laisse tomber c'est un truc moldu. »

Sirius le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » dit Drago.

Sirius eut un sourire nostalgique.

« Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton père…à part le physique peut-être, quoi qu'en ce moment, c'est encore à revoir. » expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« C'est une part de ta vie dont je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler… » dit Drago en rougissant. « Allons plutôt voir comment Harry se débrouille avec mes collègues. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Viens, tu vas comprendre. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors comme ça vous faites tout ce que l'autre est censé faire dans son emploi du temps ? »

« On essaye de coopérer. On a remarqué que l'entraide était préférable à l'étripage. » fit Drago en souriant légèrement.

Drago se tourna vers les cieux et regarda Harry. Il volait décidemment bien mieux que quiconque qu'il connaissait, lui y compris bien sur. Il le contemplait quand il sentit le regard de Sirius sur lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Je n'avais jamais vu ces yeux verts briller autant. Je connais ce regard, ton père avait le même quand il me regardait. »

Drago s'empourpra sous le double sens de la phrase mais ne répondit rien.

« C'est moi qui lui ai offert ce balai. »

« C'est vrai ? » dit Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien avec. »

« Vous rigolez ? C'est un Dieu là-dessus ! C'est le meilleur balai disponible sur le marché sorcier et…c'est aussi le meilleur sorcier qui est dessus, c'est normal qu'il accomplisse des merveilles avec. » s'exclama Drago, oubliant le tutoiement.

Ils suivirent de nouveau ce qui se passait sur le terrain puis Sirius demanda :

« Quand débute la saison ? »

Drago réfléchit et sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Il retint sa respiration, blêmit puis murmura douloureusement :

« Samedi…dans deux jours. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors, l'entraînement ? » demanda Drago mine de rien.

« Bof…pas terrible. » répondit Harry en s'affalant à côté de Drago dans le canapé.

Drago se pencha vers lui alors que le Gryffondor avait fermé les yeux puis susurra sur un ton complice :

« Menteur. »

Harry le considéra puis s'exclama :

« T'étais là ? »

« T'inquiète, personne ne nous a vu. »

« Nous ? Qui ça nous ? Avec qui t'étais ? »

« … »

« Drago ? »

« Bon, j'étais avec ton parrain, plutôt sympa d'ailleurs. »

« Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il était à l'infirmerie. »

« En fait, il s'est réveillé juste après que tu sois parti pour le stade. » expliqua Drago.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser _la_ question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à propos de…nous ? »

« De quoi nous ? » sursauta Drago en rougissant et en essayant de chasser la sensation des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes.

« Ben, tout ça. »

« Ah. En fait, ton parrain est vraiment un boulet j'ai été obligé de tout lui réexpliquer parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien. »

Harry rigola en réponse à la grimace de Drago.

« Ouais, ben c'était pas si drôle que ça. Figure toi que j'ai du lui raconter trois fois de suite pour que ça rentre dans sa petite tête. Mais en fin de compte, il l'a plutôt bien pris. »

Harry se leva et alla se servir au mini bar.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » lança-t-il à Drago.

« Ouais, apporte moi un truc s'il te plait. »

« Quoi ? »

« N'importe, j'ai soif. »

« Une limonade, ça te va ? »

« Harry… »

« Ok ok, j'ai compris, j'amène la vodka. » fit Harry en souriant et en revenant au canapé. Il posa deux verres sur la table basse et les remplit du liquide transparent.

Il leva son verre et déclara :

« A tout ce bordel ! »

Avant de le boire cul sec. Drago porte mentalement son verre à Harry puis l'imita et en vida le contenu. Après quelques minutes de silence et de savouration de l'alcool, Harry demanda en souriant :

« Au fait, pourquoi vodka plutôt que limonade ? »

Drago grimaça.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer le match. On pourrait peut-être le faire reporter et commencer avec Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle. »

« Oh allez, ça devrait pas être si terrible que ça. »

Drago contempla le fond de son verre vide.

« Ouais, sans doute. On verra bien. »

Il vidèrent encore un verre chacun puis Harry décida qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à s'en arrêter là s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir une gueule de bois d'enfer pour les cours du lendemain. Il se leva en titubant légèrement et alla remettre la bouteille presque vide dans le mini bar puis se dirigea vers le lit où à sa grande surprise, Drago était déjà en caleçon, allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés.

Harry apprécia largement le spectacle et se dévêtit à son tour. Il rejoignit le Serpentard et tira la couette sur eux. Il avait la tête qui tournait et se sentait incroyablement léger, il était bien. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et lui enserra la taille de son bras. Il ne vit ni le sourire de Drago, ni la bosse qui s'était formée sous la couverture et s'endormit directement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jours étaient passés et Harry et Drago appréhendaient maintenant silencieusement le match qui devait se dérouler d'ici quelques heures et qui ouvrirait la saison de quidditch. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, bien au chaud dans leur lit mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se lever. Drago avait la nausée rien qu'à l'idée d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un toast et Harry appréciait la chaleur du Serpentard qu'il sentait contre lui.

Pourtant, il se contorsionna et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

« Drago, il est 8h30. » soupira-t-il.

« Ouais. »

« On devrait peut-être commencer à y aller là non ? »

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par McGonagall. »

« Ni moi par Rogue. Et puis même sans parler de ça, je ne pense pas que notre absence passerait inaperçue et discrète. » ajouta Harry.

« Bon allez, debout ! » fit Drago en se levant.

Il alla à l'armoire et y chercha leurs tenues de quidditch.

« Tiens, voilà la tienne. » dit-il à Harry en lui lançant une robe verte.

Harry soupira, se leva et commença à s'habiller. Quand il se retourna, il hoqueta de surprise.

« Ben quoi ? » fit Drago.

« Non, c'est juste que…tu portes du rouge. »

« Ouais, j'ai pas vraiment le choix là. Je suis sûr que les robes vertes t'iraient bien…je veux dire, dans ton corps. »

« Merci. » répondit simplement Harry en observant son reflet dans la glace. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au réveil :

« Bon, 8h50. Si on y va pas maintenant, on va se faire lyncher par toute l'école c'est certain. »

« Qu'ils essayent un peu et ils verront… » marmonna Drago.

Harry attrapa son balai et apporte le sien à Drago.

« Bonne chance. » lui lança-t-il en souriant avant de sortir de la pièce en courant pour ne pas être en retard.

La porte se referma dans un claquement. Drago ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes puis, se rappelant qu'il devait être au terrain dans moins de deux minutes s'il ne voulait pas subir les pires tourmentes, il prit la direction du stade à toutes jambes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ça y est, Mme Bibine a sifflé le coup d'envoi du match et les quatorze joueurs s'élèvent maintenant sur le terrain !! » hurla Lee Jordan qui commentait le match du haut de la tribune des professeurs.

Harry fit deux tours de terrain puis stabilisa son balai et chercha Drago du regard. Il sourit. Drago avait l'air d'un enfant le jour de noël : il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, constatant les merveilleuses capacités du balai d'Harry, l'éclair de feu que Sirius lui avait offert.

« Et c'est Angelina qui s'empare du souafle !! » brailla Lee dans les oreilles du professeur McGonagall en faisant dangereusement vaciller le haut chapeau noir pointu de la concernée qui le remit en place en gratifiant le jeune Gryffondor d'un regard noir.

« Elle fait la passe à Alicia qui la lui remet, Angelina qui la passe en suite à Katie !! Elles commencent à se rapprocher dangereusement des buts des Serpentards…ALLEZ LES FILLES !!! »

Une plainte s'éleva en cœur des gradins de supporters rouge et or lorsque Bletchey bloqua le ballon en faisant une roulade sur son balai.

« Warrington repart à l'assaut ! Il s'est emparé du souafle et zigzague à présent à travers les frères Weasley qui essaient tant bien que mal de le désarçonner à l'aide des cognards…ALLEZ LES GARS VISEZ LA TETE !!! Euh…je plaisantais professeur… » ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsque la sévère directrice de maison étouffa un grognement.

« Warrington passe la balle à Pucey mais…INCROYABLE ! Il la laisse tomber, ce type n'est décidément pas très doué, quoi qu'il en soit Katie a rattrapé le souafle et se dirige à présent de l'autre côté du terrain ! Passe à Alicia qui esquive un cognard lancé par Goyle qui, pour une fois, avait plutôt pas mal visé ! Hé idiot, change de lunettes ! » cria Lee sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur Rogue. Curieusement, McGonagall n'avait rien dit ce coup là.

Harry continuait de faire des tours de terrain tout en cherchant la petite balle dorée.

« On fait la course ? »

Harry sursauta et faillit en tomber de son balai. Il n'avait ni entendu ni vu Drago arriver par derrière. Il en oubliait que son éclair de feu avait des capacités que n'avait aucun autre balai. Il répondit d'un sourire complice :

« Tu vas perdre. »

« Je vais t'écraser Harry… »

« Pas le droit de tricher ! »

« Mais qui t'as parlé de tricher mon vieux ? » répondit Drago en rigolant.

Il piqua une terrible accélération, marquant le début de la course. Harry se dépêcha de le suivre en lançant de toute sa puissance le bout de bois sur lequel il se tenait. Et il avait beau être sur un nimbus 2001, Drago le devançait toujours.

« Le vif d'or a été vu par les deux attrapeurs !!! » hurla Lee, la voix amplifiée par un sort. « Une course folle a l'air de s'être engagée entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy !! Et pendant ce temps, Ginny bloque le tir de Montague !! OUAIS BRAVO GINNY!!! Nous en sommes à quarante à dix pour Gryffondor qui a une légère avance sur Serpentard ! Ah…les deux attrapeurs semblent avoir tous deux perdu la trace du vif d'or car ils se sont arrêtés…Alicia s'empare du souafle et effectue une remontée incroyable sur tout le terrain… »

« Je t'avais dit que je gagnerais… » lança Drago à Harry de cette voix amusée mais sans méchanceté qu'aimait Harry.

« Espèce de tricheur, je me vengerais… » fit Harry avec un sourire mauvais qui fit beaucoup rire le Serpentard.

Harry s'éloigna à l'autre bout du terrain et recommença à faire des tours, histoire de ne pas rater le vif d'or. Et soudain, il le vit. Scintillant près des buts de Ginny, la petite balle semblait s'amuser à faire le tour des grands anneaux qui servaient de buts. Il donna toute la vitesse dont il était capable et fonça tout droit à travers les autres joueurs, sans même les voir ni entendre Lee qui s'était mit à hurler à grands cris hystériques avec Rogue qui voulait que l'attrapeur de Serpentard se saisisse du vif d'or. D'ailleurs, le professeur de potions qui ne montrait jamais une quelconque émotion joyeuse le déconcentra quelques instants mais il se reconcentra bien vite.

L'adrénaline pulsait à fond dans ses veines. L'excitation des matchs avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Il allait de saisir de la petite balle dorée qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main quand soudain, sans crier gare, Drago lui coupa carrément la trajectoire. Ils se percutèrent violemment, provocant des cris de rage du côté des gradins vert et argent et aussi de la part du professeur Rogue qui avait pris un teint cramoisi, sous les regards plus qu'intrigués de ses collègues. Tous les Serpentards huaient Drago pour avoir été ni mauvais fair-play, même si c'était un peu l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité selon Harry.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux de Drago.

« Espèce de mauvais joueur. » lui dit le Gryffondor.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser gagner si facilement ? »

Il souriait toujours, mais pas un sourire de vainqueur. Un sourire provocant. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles car il trouvait Drago particulièrement sexy avec ce sourire accroché aux lèvres. Car même si c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avec une cicatrice sur le front qu'il avait devant lui, pour Harry les apparences n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Il rendit son sourire à Drago puis s'éloigna. Le match continuait. Lee annonça le score : soixante à cinquante pour les Serpentards. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'encourager mentalement son équipe car malgré le fait qu'il jouait actuellement dans l'équipe adverse, il tenait quand même à ce que les Gryffondors remportent le match et les points allant avec.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer plus longtemps sur le jeu car il vit Montague arriver vers lui à une vitesse impressionnante, avec un rictus qui n'annonçait certainement rien de bon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Malefoy putain ! T'es vraiment trop con ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as laissé Potter te barrer la route ! Fait pas ta galante et fais-le tomber la prochaine fois ! Donne lui un bon coup dans le dos ou dans les côtés, comme tu veux, mais t'as pas intérêt à laisse échapper le vif d'or une fois de plus ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! » menaça-t-il en lui hurlant dessus.

_Merci pour les postillons connard, et va te faire foutre en prime ! pensa Harry._

« Ouais ouais, ça va… » marmonna-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Mais Montague n'en démordait pas. Il rattrapa Harry et lui agrippa le bras d'une main fortement serrée, menaçant de le faire tomber de son balai. Harry regarda en dessous de lui : ils étaient à cinquante mètres du sol.

« Lâche moi ! » ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Montague le secoua, l'agrippant toujours plus fort.

« T'as peur Malefoy ? » ajouta-t-il les dents serrées.

Il allait lâcher une réplique bien sentie mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion : un boulet de canon le percuta violemment et le fit sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mal de crâne infernal lui étreignait les tempes avec force si bien qu'il se demandait comment sa tête avait fait pour ne pas encore avoir explosé. Allongé, il reprenait doucement mais douloureusement conscience. Il n'essaya même pas de bouger, préférant ne pas aggraver sa nausée qui s'était suffisamment développée toute seule. Il tenta de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé mais le flou persista. Il se souvenait du match, qu'il était en train de s'engueuler avec Montague, puis plus rien.

Soudain, une voix lui parvint. Une voix étrangement familière. Et puis il comprit. Drago. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il décida de ne pas lui montrer qu'il était réveillé. Le savoir à ses côtés suffisait déjà à l'apaiser.

« …n'ai pas voulu ça. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. »

De quoi parlait-il, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le simple fait de réfléchir renforçait la migraine. Il écouta la suite en forçant ses neurones à reprendre de l'activité

« J'ai eu si peur en te voyant tomber. »

La chute. Un flash surgit : un cognard lui fonçant dessus. Il s'en souvenait nettement maintenant. Il était tellement absorbé par autre chose à ce moment là qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Mais tu comprends, quand j'ai vu que cet espèce d'enfoiré t'agressait, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir. »

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

« Alors j'ai pris la batte d'un des jumeaux Weasley et j'ai envoyé à cet abruti le premier cognard qui passait. Je n'aurais pas pensé que celui-ci changerait de cible au dernier moment, je… »

Harry perçut un bruit qui ressemblait fortement à un sanglot. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine mais il ne se manifesta toujours pas au Serpentard.

« Mme Pompresh a dit que tu aurais déjà du te réveiller je…Harry je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes à toi je…s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Harry sentit que sa main était à présent dans celle du jeune homme présent à son chevet. A ce contact, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Drago… »

« … »

Il sentit le contact apaisant de la main se retirer. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour trouver ceux de Drago mais celui-ci était déjà partit, la porte se refermant lentement après son passage.

Mme Pompresh arriva.

« Ah, Mr Malefoy ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous avez fait une sacrée chute, vous avez eu de la chance qu'il y ait une bonne couche de sable à l'endroit où vous êtes tombé, mais surtout vous avez eu le réflexe de tomber sur votre bras. »

Harry eut envie de rire ironiquement. Quand on tombe, on ne calcule pas de quelle manière on va atterrir. Mais sa bouche ne produisit qu'un rictus et il sentit une horrible douleur se propager en lui.

« Doucement, ne vous agitez pas comme ça enfin ! Je vous ai apporté une potion de sommeil qui devrait aussi réduire la douleur. Vous avez le bras gauche ainsi que trois cotes cassés. Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance. »

_Hmpf…de la chance, c'est ça !_

« Tenez, buvez moi ça ! »

Harry essaya de protester mais l'infirmière le força à avaler l'infâme mixture qui manqua de le faire vomir. Mais les spasmes passèrent. Mme Pompresh était déjà repartie et Harry sentit son esprit s'embrumer.

Et c'est avec une pensée pour Drago qu'il s'endormit, sous l'effet immédiat de la potion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais enfin, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fou ici ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer, ça va être un peu dur à avaler, mais après tu comprendras… »

Harry sourit en entendant ses deux amis se disputer une fois de plus. Décidemment, il était des choses qui ne changeaient pas et qui, Harry le pensait, ne changeraient jamais.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de Malefoy ?! Après tout, s'il est tombé, eh bien tant pis ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Hermione était à son chevet mais Ron se tenait à l'écart, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui saute au cou.

« Salut. » fit Harry à Hermione.

« Oh tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur en te voyant tomber dans le vide ! C'était effrayant je t'assure ! »

« Hermione ! » cracha Ron. « Fichons le camp d'ici ! »

« Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ? » demanda Harry.

« Je…non, je n'ai pas pu. » avoua la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. « Et puis, c'est toi qui m'avait dit… »

« Ouais, je sais. » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Tu fais des cachotteries avec Malefoy fils maintenant ? Hmpf…ça explique bien des choses. » lança le rouquin d'un ton amer en lançant à la jeune fille un regard de dégoût. »

« Ron, arrête vieux. » dit Harry.

« Toi, ne m'adresses pas la parole ! Pour qui tu te prends là, on n'est pas potes Malefoy ! » fit Ron en haussant un sourcil et en regardant Harry comme s'il était fou.

« Ron, ne je suis pas Malefoy. »

« C'est ça, et moi je suis tu-sais-qui. Non mais sans déconner, si t'as un grain, c'est pas mon problème. Pompresh a du se tromper : t'es pas tombé sur le bras, c'est ta tête qui en a pris un coup ! » lâcha-t-il. « Viens Hermione, on s'en va. » dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Mais la jeune fille se dégagea d'un coup et répliqua en colère :

« Ron ! C'est quoi ça ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que t'es jaloux ! »

« Pff…n'importe quoi… » maugréa le rouquin.

« Ron, arrête ton délire et ouvre un peu les yeux ! C'est Harry ! » cria-t-elle en désignant le jeune homme allongé dans le lit.

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et éclata de rire. Harry pensa douloureusement que ce spectacle faisait pitié à voir.

« Ron, ce n'est pas une blague ! » prévint Hermione.

Celui-ci reprit son souffle, puis :

« Hermione, arrête ça ! Si tu sors avec Malefoy, je m'en fou, mais vas pas me raconter n'importe quoi pour essayer de te justifier ! Tu couches bien avec qui tu veux ! » lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Larmes de tristesse que celui dont elle était amoureuse puisse penser qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy, mais pire encore : qu'il la traite implicitement de catin. Elle allait s'approcher de lui quand Harry la retint par le bras. Il avait suivi attentivement la conversation et devinait la peine de son amie.

« On s'est rencontrés sur le quai de la gare, je ne savait pas où se trouvait la voie 93/4. C'est toi qui m'as appris que dans le monde magique, les sorciers bougeaient sur les photos. En deuxième année, on a volé la voiture de ton père et j'ai failli mourir au dessus du Poudlard Express. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Lockhart, il a perdu la mémoire parce qu'il s'est servi de ta baguette, baguette que tu as cassé quand on a atterri à Poudlard avec la vielle ford. Baguette que tu avais hérité de ton frère Charlie. 35 centimètre, en bois de saule et elle contient un crin de licorne. Tu es né le 1er mars 1980. Ton nom complet est Ronald Bilius Weasley. Tu adores jouer aux échecs. Ton équipe de quidditch préférée sont les Cannons de Chudley. Ta chambre est entièrement orangée. Tu as une affiche d'eux accrochée à ton mur. L'année dernière, tu es allé au bal avec Padma Patil que tu as trouvée d'un ennui repoussant. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as été gonflé de me dire ça. Le miroir du Rised : tu te voyais brandissant la coupe de quidditch et celle des quatre maison. »

Il marqua une pause, observant Ron dont les yeux s'étaient encore plus agrandis, même si ça avait paru tout à fait impossible. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait bien Harry en face de lui.

« Je continue ou tu en as assez entendu ? » dit Harry d'un ton sec.

Pas de réponse. Acharné, Harry reprit :

« Tu as une peur bleue des araignées. En troisième année, tu m'as sauvé la mise en mentant à Rogue quand Drago, justement, était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il avait vu ma tête _flotter_ dans les airs. Alors que moi, j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité. J'ai la carte des maraudeurs que tes frères m'ont donnée. » énuméra-t-il.

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois puis reprit d'un ton suppliant :

« Ron enfin, crois-tu vraiment que Drago Malefoy pourrait avoir tous ces détails sur la vie ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire. » bafouilla Ron qui commençait à comprendre.

« Ron, c'est moi, c'est moi Harry, ton meilleur pote, ton _frère_. » acheva le jeune homme en regardant le rouquin dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel on entendit seulement Hermione pleurer le plus silencieusement possible, puis Ron lâcha :

« Oh Harry… »

Il rejoint Hermione au bord du lit d'Harry et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry grimaça.

« Oh, désolée vieux j'avais, j'avais oublié que t'avais le bras cassé. » s'excusa Ron en retirant vivement sa main.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione, la pris dans ses bras et en la regardant dans les yeux :

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit ça, je ne le pensais pas une seule seconde. C'est juste que j'ai cru…j'ai cru que… »

Mais Hermione mit fin à son supplice en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Hum hum… » toussota légèrement Harry.

Ron se tourna vers lui, l'air affreusement gêné.

« Je…je sais pas quoi dire mon vieux, ça fait vraiment bizarre. »

« Ouais, à qui le dis-tu. » acquiesça Harry.

« Bon, quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ron.

Et Harry raconta. Il raconta tout. Il ne cacha aucun détail, il se confia totalement à ses deux meilleurs amis qui repartirent main dans la main lorsque Mme Pompresh vint les chasser de son infirmerie en intimant que ce jeune homme avait besoin de repos. C'est donc soulagé et avec un poids en moins qu'il les regarda quitter ensemble l'infirmerie. Puis, il avala la potion que l'infirmière lui tendait et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Guesquec'est ? » marmonna Harry en se redressant d'un coup.

Silence.

Il se rallongea, plus doucement cette fois. Il détestait lorsque la potion du sommeil cessait d'agir. A chaque fois qu'il en avait bu, à chaque fois le même réveil brusque et cette sensation qu'on a le cerveau embrumé, la tête plus lourde qu'un éléphant mais aussi la mauvaise humeur. Grognant, il força ses yeux à s'habituer à la pénombre de l'environnement.

L'infirmerie. Bien sur, l'accident. Harry souffla. Constatant avec plaisir que ses os ne le faisaient plus souffrir, il attrapa un oreiller posé sur le lit voisin et le calla dans son dos, gardant ce qui lui faisait officiellement office d'oreiller dans les mains : une taie d'oreiller avec un truc tout raplapla à l'intérieur. Le tripotant machinalement comme un anti-stress, Harry pensa alors à Drago. Le jeune homme s'introduisit subitement dans sa tête, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle et son sourire, _ce_ sourire, celui qui faisait tant craquer Harry.

« Si tu savais ce que j'aie envie de te voir… » chuchota Harry.

Silence, puis il murmura douloureusement :

« Drago… »

Le jeune homme rumina ses sombres pensées pendant encore cinq minutes silencieuses quand soudain, il saisit fermement son _anti-stress_ et le balança le plus fort et le plus loin possible dans la salle, pour essayer de faire disparaître ce sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration, ce sentiment de manque de l'autre.

« Ouch ! »

Harry sursauta.

« Qui a parlé ?! » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Silence pesant.

« Qui est là ? Répondez, je vous ai entendu ! » grogna-t-il, menaçant.

C'est alors que Drago se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Harry en fut bouche bée. Le Serpentard s'approcha doucement du lit d'Harry et y déposa la cape d'invisibilité.

« Je…désolé, je n'aurais pas du la prendre sans ta permission. » avoua-t-il, l'air encore plus gêné par le fait d'être en possession de la cape d'Harry que par le fait d'avoir été découvert.

Comme Harry ne disait toujours rien, Drago se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Ce mouvement de départ ramena Harry à la réalité.

« Attends…reste. »

Le jeune homme se retourna, l'air surpris.

« S'il te plait, reste avec moi. »

« Si tu veux. » répondit Drago en allant s'asseoir sur le lit du Gryffondor.

Il y eut un autre silence durant lequel Drago fixait un point imaginaire sur la couverture et durant lequel Harry observa tranquillement le jeune homme. Son propre cœur battait la chamade et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le Serpentard avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Au bout d'un moment où aucune parole ni même un regard n'avaient été échangés, Harry craqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, là-dessous ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la cape magique.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta d'attraper la main d'Harry dans la sienne. A ce contact, tous les sens du Gryffondor entrèrent en ébullition.

_Contrôle toi Harry, contrôle toi…_s'ordonna-t-il mentalement.

« Je te regardais dormir. »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda Harry.

« Un petit moment… » éluda-t-il.

La main de Drago exerçait maintenant une petite caresse inconsciente sur la main d'Harry qui suffit à accélérer les battements de son cœur, si c'était encore possible. Alors, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller callé derrière son dos et qui le maintenait en position assise.

_Reste calme, surtout contrôle-toi, ne montre rie…_

Mais la douce caresse des lèvres de Drago lui fit spontanément rouvrir les yeux de surprise…et acheva le début d'érection qu'il avait et qui était maintenant nettement visible à travers la petite couverture. Harry pria Merlin que le jeune homme ne soit pas nyctalope.

Le Serpentard se détacha et sourit timidement. Harry, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger. Drago prit son silence comme une demande d'explication.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais besoin de te voir, de t'entendre, de te sentir…de te toucher. » ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

Harry décolla son dos de l'oreiller et alla planter ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Et il l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel Drago répondit ardemment. Sans que leurs bouches ne se décollent l'une de l'autre, il se glissa dans le lit en prit Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme pouvait maintenant sentir l'érection, au moins aussi dure que la sienne, du Serpentard contre sa cuisse. Ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître l'excitation déjà développée d'Harry qui approfondit leur échange langoureux tout en s'agrippant aux cheveux de Drago.

Mais quelque chose clocha. Un détail qui ramena Harry à la réalité : les cheveux dans lesquels étaient plongés ses mains étaient touffus, ébouriffés et bruns. Il ne voulait pas ça.

« Harry… » murmura Drago.

Il répondit les yeux fermés.

« Oui ? »

« Je…_soupir_…je..._re-soupir_…je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ces paroles montèrent lentement au cerveau d'Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fumé ou pris de la drogue, il se sentait comme un petit nuage. Oui, décidément, Drago était sa drogue, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut alors une surprise de taille : il avait devant ses yeux des mèches blondes. Il se redressa totalement.

« Drago ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux à son tour et eut la même surprise qu'Harry un peu plus tôt : il avait devant lui un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille avec une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il sauta du lit et alla s'observer devant un miroir. Là, Harry à nouveau lire sur son visage une expression d'incompréhension. Il prit la décision de le rejoindre. Écartant les draps, il se leva et alla se placer derrière Drago.

Et là, il comprit enfin pourquoi Drago avait eut l'air si surpris : l'image qui correspondait à Harry dans le miroir était toujours celle du beau blond, et le Serpentard avait toujours l'apparence du jeune Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Drago en se retournant vers Harry. « Je…je peux te voir et pourtant, je suis toujours dans ton corps. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas c'est déjà bien mieux comme ça. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du blond en laissant traîner des mains baladeuses un peu partout sur le corps de Drago.

Celui-ci attrapa les lèvres d'Harry et l'entraîna sur le lit où, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient échangé de corps, ils purent s'aimer vraiment.

L'un dans les bras de l'autre, Harry avait la tête posa sur l'épaule de Drago tandis que les mains de celui-ci caressaient le corps musclé du Gryffondor. Et juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, Harry murmura à Drago :

« Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas venir ici à cette heure là ! Les visites sont autorisées seulement à partir de 9h30, et en plus, vous m'avez réveillée Mr Weasley ! » vociféra l'infirmière qui apparemment venait d'être tirée du lit par le rouquin.

« Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de vous Mme Pompresh, vous pouvez retourner dormir. » expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

« Euh…Ron, laisse moi faire. » s'empressa de lui chuchoter Hermione. « Écoutez, je vous promet que nous ne resterons pas longtemps, nous savons tous les deux qu'il a grand besoin de repos, mais c'est très important, il a reçu un paquet de son parrain et… »

« Bon, bon, ça va… » marmonna Mme Pompresh en écourtant les explications d'Hermione d'un geste pressé de la main. « Vous avez un quart d'heure, pas plus. » concéda-t-elle en repartant se coucher, le pompon de son bonnet de nuit rebondissant sur son oreille droite.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard complice. Maintenant que l'infirmière avait de nouveau plongé dans les bras de Morphée, ils avaient largement plus de quinze minutes. Ils poussèrent la porte ensemble et Ron ne put s'empêcher de retenir un bruyant juron.

« Hmm…c'est quoi tout ce bordel putain ?! » grogna Drago qui détestait être réveillé aussi tôt un dimanche matin, et surtout de cette manière.

« Mais…mais…mais… » bégaya Ron.

« Hm…c'est qui ? » marmonna Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du blond.

« Euh…salut Harry. » tenta joyeusement Hermione.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses deux amis devant le lit dans lequel Drago et lui étaient couchés, puis remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton.

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fou ici Malefoy ? » s'exclama Ron, sa voix étant revenue.

Drago soupira dans son oreiller puis se redressa, l'air furieux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry prit note de ne jamais plus réveiller le blond de cette manière.

« Quoi Weasley ? » cracha-t-il.

« Non Harry, ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé. » objecta le rouquin.

« Mais…mais…ooooooooh !!! » s'exclama Hermione en les désignant tour à tour du doigt.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. S'en apercevant, elle lançant une remarque bien placée qui débloqua la situation pour tout le monde :

« Les gars, je crois bien que votre _problème_ a été résolu. »

« Hein ? Mais quel probl… » commença Drago.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir. S'enveloppant dans le drap, il sortit du lit et alla se planter devant ses deux amis.

« Vous…vous me voyez ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Et Hermione lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Tout était redevenu à la normale. Comme pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se précipita au miroir, rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Drago qui s'était entortillé dans un second drap. Observant leurs reflets dans la glace, ils constatèrent avec ravissement qu'ils avaient réintégrés leurs propres corps.

« Ah ! Ça va tout de même mieux comme ça ! » s'exclama Drago. « Tes cheveux sont incoiffables tu sais… ? »

Harry ne le laissa pas en dire plus et lança une partie de chatouilles à laquelle Drago ne se fit pas prier pour participer. Ils finirent en moins de cinq minutes à terre, entortillés tous les deux dans leur paire de draps, sous les yeux attendris d'Hermione et sous la mine dégoûtée de Ron.

« Herm, ne me dis pas qu'ils ont… » commença le rouquin.

« Euh…tu veux que je te fasse un dessin Ron ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Aah ! Trop d'informations ! » déclara-t-il en quittant l'infirmerie et en entraînant sa petite amie avec lui.

Harry et Drago s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Et Harry pouvait voir cette étincelle qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son ancienne Némésis…et qui ne s'éteindrait plus jamais…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°

°°°

°

**Fin**

**(Épilogue peut-être à suivre)**

Ah !!! Enfin terminée ! Honnêtement, j'ai bien cru que j'allais abandonner plusieurs fois mais heureusement que Sarah était là pour me rappeler à l'ordre, sinon je pense que je n'aurais pas encore finie à l'heure qu'il est.

Et voila nos deux petits amoureux sont enfin ensembles !

Je ne vous promet pas un épilogue mais ça sera peut-être la surprise, vous verrez bien.

Oubliez pas de me mettre une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de toute cette histoire (ceux qui quittent cette page sans laisser de commentaire, je vous retrouverais et alors…vendetta !!! Niakniakniak…bon ok, j'arrête là le délire.)


End file.
